A última profecia
by Mel Deep Dark
Summary: Dois anos depois do fim da grande guerra, Harry tem que enfrentar o seu destino. A última profecia selou o seu futuro e de Draco para sempre. Capítulo 11! Não me matem pela demora, Die with me!
1. Default Chapter

Olá pessoal!

Esta é a primeira fic Draco/Harry q publico. Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e deixem seus reviews para eu saber o que estão achando.

Para aqueles q não gostam disso, em primeiro lugar, o que estão fazendo aqui? Apertem apenas um botão e **dêem o fora**.

Harry Potter e todo o resto não me pertencem. Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso. Aff, até parece q eu mataria o Sirius e deixaria a vaca da Cho viva.

* * *

"_I tried to own you I thought I would  
I want to peel the skin from your face  
Before the real you lays to waste  
Lost inside my sick head  
I live for you but I'm not alive  
Take my hand before I kill  
I still love you, but, I still burn_

_Love, hate, love"_

Meu caro,

Posso parecer confuso nestas últimas linhas que ainda compartilharemos, mas o que aqui escrevo é tudo que ainda preciso te revelar.

Sempre me disseram que havia uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio. Eu não concordo, minha experiênciame garante que não é verdade. Cada sentimento tem a sua natureza, surgem de lugares e situações totalmente diferentes. Ironicamente, quase sempre sentimos ódio quando estamos irreversivelmente apaixonados.

Na minha opinião, é tudo uma questão de egoísmo; as pessoas ficam furiosas quando aqueles que amam não correspondem a todos os seus desejos e ânsias. Mas isso é mero juízo de quem não entende nada ou muito pouco do assunto; alguém que só conheceu o amor uma _primeira e última vez_.

O que ocorreu comigo e com dezenas de outros infelizes é odiar tanto que o amor passa a ser o instrumento para _subjugar o inimigo_. Por acaso há algo que dome, que debele mais que o amor? Há algo de dúbio e inconseqüente na lógica dos vingadores, eu sei disso... E foi aí que me perdi completamente.

Amor.

Minha arma. Minha perdição.

Havia eu de cair na minha própria armadilha? Provei do amargo do meu próprio veneno e, pior, _apreciei o sabor_.

Aqui vai um conselho, o único que a minha insignificante e breve existência conseguirá te deixar: Nunca se utilize dessa artilharia se o seu oponente é alguém tão bom que o faça se envergonhar de si mesmo, ou que tenha os olhos mais profundos que já houveram de ser criados. _Ou se o cheiro dele for tão inebriante que você não possa sobreviver se não o sentir grudado no seu corpo todas as manhãs._

Harry...

Eu te odiava. Agora te amo de um modo que até eu me envergonho de descrever. Eu queria muito reencontrar aquele antigo e "indigno" sentimento, e tentar quebrar _a maldição na minha vida que é você_.

Estou condenado ao seu corpo e não tenho mais forças nem para negar isso a mim mesmo, no mais íntimo dos meus pensamentos. Não consigo nem mais te insultar (já houve um tempo em que eu podia, mesmo tendo uma imensa vontade de **ter** você), já que a dor de te ver decepcionado parece sugar o ar dos meus pulmões e me matar lentamente. Não tenho mais alívio.

O que mais dizia a profecia, seu cretino? Se tivesse sido justo comigo (eu sei que eu nunca fui com você, mas você é Harry Potter, deveria honrar mais o seu título de santo), isso tudo não aconteceria. Porque eu preferiria ter morrido.

Adeus,

D.M.

* * *

N/A: O trecho da música é do Alice in Chains, **Love Hate Love**. É muito bom, se quiserem ouvir, fiquem à vontade. 


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Cap.1 Dazed and Confused**

"_**Been dazed and confused for so long  
It's not true?"**_

Era difícil não se encantar com aquilo tudo. A pele dela era tão macia, o corpo dela mais parecia uma onda de um mar calmo, trazendo-lhe paz. Os fios ondulados dos seus cabelos refletiam magistralmente a luz amarelada das velas encantadas, que os rodeavam, num movimento bruxuleante. Não havia nada melhor que vê-la pender a cabeça para trás, abrindo ligeiramente a boca, e arranhando de leve o seu peito. Essa era a hora que ele simplesmente achava que não suportaria, e aquela sensação iria lhe invadir por dentro. Algo que ele sentia primeiramente como uma gota d'água percorrendo-lhe a espinha, transportando-o então para um outro lugar, que ele adorava ir.

Mas _aquilo_ novamente o atormentava esta noite. E aquele prazer prestes a explodir teimava em se transformar em dor, numa queimação intensa do seu corpo. Por que às vezes aquilo tudo era tão doloroso? O cheiro dela inebriava o ar, ele esforçava-se para se concentrar, mas novamente aquela face retornava como um demônio, prestes a enlouquecê-lo. Não havia nada que fizesse o homem-que-sobreviveu voltar a ser alguém sensato, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Harry delicadamente a pegou pela cintura, sentindo um pequeno alívio em tirá-la de cima dele e a pôs, docemente, ao seu lado, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

"Amor, você está bem?" – ela perguntou, com um tom de indagação e preocupação no rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, Mione..." – desculpou-se, perceptivelmente decepcionado.

"Não tem problema algum... É ele, certo?" – perguntou, passando a mão sobre os cabelos dele, esforçando-se ao máximo para se mostrar compreensiva.

"Eu estou muito ansioso, vai ser..."

"Amanhã, não é?"

"Sim..."– respondeu, num suspiro.

"Tudo bem, apenas durma. Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Eu te amo!" - disse suavemente ao seu ouvido, aconchegando-se, depois, debaixo dos cobertores.

Não seria certo não se entregar totalmente a ela, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, indubitavelmente. Hermione, desde os tempos de escola, havia sido dedicada a ele e a Ron. E Harry jamais poderia supor o quão entregue ela podia ser como sua esposa. A única coisa que ele ainda lamentava era ter dado esse desgosto ao seu melhor amigo, que deixou a vida no meio daquela guerra insana sem perdoá-los por aquilo. Ron amara Hermione desde sempre e Harry esteve ciente disso desde que pôde entender o que era o amor. Mas não havia magia que fizesse Ron se declarar, ou algo parecido. Talvez ela tenha se cansado, ou talvez nunca tenha gostado dele, como Harry imaginava. O moreno jamais ousara perguntar o que ela sentia. Não era mais de bom tom. Ron estava morto, não importava mais.

Horas passavam, ele mal conseguia pregar os olhos, uma taquicardia insolente insistia em ir e voltar, sem que ele desse permissão. E com ela, lembranças que preferia esquecer.

"_Estava sentado apreensivo na sala de Dumbledore. Pela primeira vez via o velho tão preocupado, andando de um lado para outro da sala, o que o deixava extremamente irritado._

'_Harry... A guerra começou! – despejou.'_

_Bela notícia de se dar naquele momento, logo aquele momento em que ele estava começando a conhecer a felicidade, ou pelo menos achava que estava. Alegria era algo que ele não provava há tanto tempo, que qualquer indício que fosse era o suficiente. E Hermione estava sabendo como deixar sua vida mais leve, doce. _

'_Ele está agindo pessoalmente, Harry. Temo que em breve, ele venha aqui atrás de você.' _

'_Eu não tenho medo.'_

'_Corajoso de sua parte, talvez não tão prudente', advertiu o velho._

'_Eu não tenho medo. Por isso sou Grifinório. Só há duas opções, não é mesmo? Ou eu ou ele? Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso, há? Então, que ele venha. Eu estou esperando.'_

'_Harry... Aprecio sua determinação, mas vamos ter que te tirar daqui.'_

'_Como assim? Eu não quero sair de Hogwarts.'_

'_Isso talvez seja irremediável, meu querido. Não podemos arriscar os outros alunos.'_

'_Ah, então é uma questão de não arriscar a vida de outros alunos, não é? ENTÃO QUE SEJA ESSA PORCARIA DE VIDA QUE EU TENHO!' – gritou, não deixando um resquício que fosse de objeto sobre a mesa do diretor, que assistia à cena, impassível. _

'_Você não acha que eu já devo estar um pouco cansado disso, Harry? Essa sua auto-piedade já está chegando ao limite. Eu não posso arriscar a vida de toda uma escola por sua causa.'_

_O moreno ficou estático por um momento. A única coisa que ele nunca esperaria de Dumbledore seria uma reação como aquela. Talvez aquele velho bruxo já estivesse cansado demais daquilo tudo, assim como Harry, mas ele jamais podia deixar de transparecer fortaleza e comprometimento com tudo. Dumbledore deveria ser Deus, era isso que esperavam dele. Talvez fosse a hora de Harry tentar sustentar o próprio fardo com maturidade. _

'_Me desculpe...'- desmoronou._

'_Eu sei que não é fácil, Harry. Mas você já se imaginou carregando a culpa por ter perdido seus amigos por um simples capricho? Isso porque, certamente, Voldemort não será nem um pouco misericordioso. Matará qualquer um que atravesse o seu caminho.'_

'_Terei que voltar para a casa dos Dursley?'- perguntou, esperando profundamente que aquele não fosse o seu destino._

'_Talvez a Ordem da Fênix seja melhor para a sua sanidade... Dursleys e Voldemort são como sinônimos, no que se trata de trazer o inferno para a sua vida. Além disso, temos que manter os olhos em você o tempo todo.'_

'_Sinceramente, não sei se a Ordem seria algo sadio pra mim.'_

' _Sirius?'_

' _Sim...' – admitiu, tristemente._

'_Então é hora de você ter se acostumado com o fato de tê-lo perdido. Harry, acaba a sua infância aqui, agora, com o início dessa guerra. Você vai ter que ser maduro, não haverá possibilidade de se cometer erros.'_

"_**Infância? Infância?** Eu não lembro de realmente ter tido isso...", pensou._

_Harry fez uma pausa. Nunca suas mãos foram tão interessantes. O velho diretor sabia o que se passava naquela mente._

'_Eu morrerei, não morrerei, Dumbledore?'- perguntou, conformado._

_E antes que o ancião pudesse respondê-lo, ainda estupefato com a pergunta, Prof.ª Trelawney entrou na sala, com aquela respiração asmática e os olhos extremamente arregalados, o que era ainda mais evidente com aquelas lupas que ela sustentava no rosto, que alguns teimavam em chamar de óculos. Aquele comportamento que ambos Dumbledore e Harry já haviam testemunhado._

'_**Aquele jurado de morte, que carrega uma marca maldita no corpo, será salvo pela pessoa que menos espera. Neste dia, o céu estará negro, e haverá no ar apenas cheiro de sangue e podridão. Após o salvamento, o enlace está concretizado. Um não viverá enquanto o outro não viver!' – **recitou a mulher, em tom fleumático._

_O que se pôde ver depois disso foi Dumbledore tentando segurar o corpo da professora que insistia em desfalecer, como se lhe faltasse o ar. E Harry agradeceu a Merlin por não haver nada no estômago da professora, ou ela teria vomitado tudo com aquelas tossidas exageradas._

'_Mas... O que estou fazendo aqui?'- perguntou Sibila, confusa._

'_Creio que nos presentear com mais uma profecia, prof.ª Trelawney', disse Dumbledore, num misto de escárnio e confusão._

'_Ah, poupe-me, diretor!' – intrometeu-se Harry. 'Mais uma é demais para mim, isto está virando uma piada de muito mau gosto! Porque é obvio que "esse que carrega a marca maldita no corpo" sou eu! Só falta agora a professora Trelawney dizer que quem vai me salvar é o Voldemort! Bons tempos em que Firenze foi o nosso professor e ela estava longe daqui!'" _

Harry despertou daqueles pensamentos como se houvesse uma campainha em sua cabeça. Algo que o avisava que ele precisava repousar, pois o próximo dia seria longo. Talvez fosse o relógio de parede que a Sra. Weasley havia dado a ele num natal, no seu tic-tac intermitente, que o lembrava de que ainda estava inapropriadamente acordado. Mas Harry estava angustiado com tudo que havia acabado de reviver, e o que aquelas palavras significaram em sua vida daquele momento em diante. **Trevas**. E o sono não lhe daria o menor sinal.

"_Malditas lembranças... Se eu não tivesse ouvido aquilo tudo, certamente nem saberia que agora tenho minha vida atrelada a ele. LOGO A ELE_!". Antes de fechar os olhos e relaxar o corpo, buscando dormir, despediu-se de Hermione, aparentemente no décimo sono:

"Boa noite, querida. Eu te amo."

* * *

"Dumbledore, você irá comigo?" – perguntou Harry, levemente pálido.

"Creio que seja melhor que vocês conversem sozinhos antes. Ele só ficará em liberdade daqui uma semana e quando esse dia chegar, irei com você buscá-lo."

"Receio de que não seja bem recebido hoje..."

"E não será, meu filho. Você terá que ter muita paciência. Mas você é forte e já enfrentou coisas bem piores do que uma conversa."

"Como será que ele está, Dumbledore? Azkaban não deve ser fácil para ninguém, mesmo sem os dementadores."

"Nenhuma prisão é, Harry."

"Lembro-me de Sirius, será que ele está tão debilitado quanto o meu padrinho?" – indagou, aflito.

"Harry... Imagino o temporal de coisas que está passando por sua cabeça." – o velho bruxo apoiou sua mão no ombro do jovem – "Sei que você não está preparado para isso, e ninguém estaria... Mas é uma realidade que você tem que enfrentar, você e Hermione. Da parte dela, eu tenho absoluta certeza de que tudo correrá bem. Você tem uma esposa dedicada, paciente, extremamente inteligente e compreensiva. Espero que você também se esforce para que sua vida seja a melhor possível daqui pra frente e eu tenho certeza que você o fará" – disse, em tom de ordem.

"E se eu dissesse que estou muito mais aliviado agora que ele estará mais perto de mim, agora que eu não tenho que mandar um pergaminho por dia para o diretor de Azkaban perguntando como ele está? Sempre com medo de que ele fizesse alguma besteira ou se machucasse seriamente? Apesar de tudo, agora eu acho que minha agonia vai acabar."

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso misterioso e disse:

"Ou está apenas começando..."

O moreno sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir isso, como um presságio. Ficou tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta de que já estava sozinho naquela sala.

"_É hora de ir, Harry Potter. Essa conversa tem que acontecer_."- disse a si mesmo.

* * *

Harry aparatou no único lugar permitido próximo a Azkaban. Uma espécie de casebre abandonado, fedido a mofo e empoeirado. O lugar abrigava aranhas de todo tipo e de vez em quando um rato intrometido. E Harry teve o azar de se encontrar com um desses.

Ao sair, foi revistado por dois bruxos brutamontes que o escoltaram até uma parede falsa de pedras, algo que lembrava a passagem para o Beco Diagonal. Harry suava frio, nem mesmo o vento gélido do início do inverno surtia efeito em seu corpo.

As pedras foram se abrindo uma a uma, dando passagem aos três. Mais à frente havia um homem carrancudo, usando um grande chapéu preto, uma fita vermelha que rodeava seu pescoço e um sobretudo escuro, distinto.

"Bom dia! Quem é o senhor?"

"Fiennes. O senhor é Harry Potter, creio eu..." – disse, sem olhar nos olhos do bruxo, consultando uma pequena lista que havia acabado de conjurar.

"Perfeito."

"Bom, o diretor o aguarda."

O velho fez um sinal para que os dois brutamontes voltassem aos seus lugares e outro para que Harry o acompanhasse.

O moreno tinha receio de que o homem escutasse as batidas do seu coração, tão nervoso estava. E, se não as ouvisse, certamente veria os indiscretos batimentos tentarem levantar sua blusa. Harry ficou aliviado quando percebeu que o "simpático" homem não lhe dirigira o olhar até chegarem ao seu destino.

Pararam em frente a uma grande porta de madeira escura, coberta com frases em latim, num dourado vivo. Fiennes estendeu a mão e disse:

"Sua varinha, senhor Potter."

"Minha o quê?" - perguntou, atordoado.

"O senhor não pode permanecer nas dependências de Azkaban com a sua varinha, sinto muito."

O homem comunicou a notícia tão maquinalmente que Harry tinha certeza de que aquela frase já havia sido decorada; provavelmente, havia dito aquilo milhares de vezes.

"Ah, sim. Pois não!" – disse, pegando sua varinha dentro de seu casaco marrom e o entregando.

"Bom dia, senhor Potter, até mais!" – cumprimentou, esboçando algo que talvez um dia fosse se tornar um sorriso.

Harry respirou fundo, esperou o homem se afastar, olhou para a maçaneta e a girou lentamente. Ao entrar na sala, notou algo ligeiramente familiar. Havia diversos quadros nas paredes, mais outro tanto de quinquilharias espalhadas por todos os cantos e o olhar do homem era...

"_Dumbledore..."_ – pensou.

"Então recebo aqui o famoso Harry Potter, o grande herói da II Guerra!" – disse, vivamente, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

"Ah, er... Bom dia, senhor Grant... Também é um prazer conhecê-lo!" – estendeu a mão, enrubescido.

"Então o grande homem é tímido também?" – perguntou, brincalhão.

"Ah, sim, acho que a guerra me deixou assim..." – disse, ficando mais rubro ainda.

"Sente-se, por favor, senhor Potter!" – convidou, apontando a cadeira à direita de Harry.

Harry enxugou as mãos suadas enquanto o homem o analisava minuciosamente, um sorriso discreto.

"Senhor Potter, devo dizer que eu e toda a comunidade bruxa agradecemos imensamente os seus feitos durante a guerra e..."

"Mas já faz dois anos que tudo aconteceu..." – murmurou, debilmente.

"Oh, sim, claro! Mas eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de agradecê-lo pessoalmente, afinal, mantivemos contato por pergaminhos por todo esse tempo, mas ainda não havia tido o prazer da sua visita."

"Senhor Grant... O senhor deve concordar comigo que este não é o lugar mais apropriado para visitas..." – caçoou.

"O senhor está certíssimo" – riu, divertido – "Pois bem, vamos ao que interessa!"

"Por favor" - pediu Harry.

"Bem, como o senhor já deve saber, o seu protegido" – Harry ruborizou – "deixará este lugar em exatos sete dias, graças ao indulto."

" Claro que sei, eu mesmo fui o defensor do indulto perante o Tribunal de Crimes de Guerras Mágicas..." – confirmou.

"Reduzir uma pena perpétua para dois anos... Nada que a sua influência e o seu nome não consigam, não é, senhor Potter?" – alfinetou.

Harry viu-se imensamente desconfortável com a situação. O diretor do presídio continuou:

"Eu sei o quanto uma guerra pode mudar um homem, senhor Potter. Mas, apenas me responda uma coisa: Por que diabos o senhor passou dois anos da sua vida empenhado em libertar alguém que era partidário do... Você-sabe-quem e ainda matou seu melhor amigo?"

"A única coisa que posso dizer, senhor Grant, é que eu prefiro que ele fique bem debaixo do meu nariz. E não guardo rancores da guerra. Ele matou meu melhor amigo assim como fiz com grande parte dos amigos dele. Além disso, tenho uma razão muito forte, que prefiro não revelar, para **não **querer que ele apodreça aqui."

"Porque é o que certamente aconteceria, e eu me empenharia pessoalmente nisso" - cuspiu Grant.

Harry impacientou-se na cadeira.

"O senhor poderia guardar as suas opiniões para si. Eu apreciaria muito se, AGORA, eu fosse levado até ele."

Grant ensaiou uma expressão de desgosto e disse:

"Um minuto, vou chamar alguém para acompanhá-lo, com licença." – pediu, acuado.

O moreno começou a pensar em que estado "o seu protegido" estaria. Certamente, não deveria se parecer em nada com aquela criatura empertigada e impecável, que emanava classe por onde passava. E aquilo o incomodava um pouco, algo que ele não sabia explicar bem o porquê. Talvez fosse por ele ter lidado sete anos com uma pessoa totalmente previsível. Harry conhecia cada olhar, cada reação, cada gesto. Agora, encarar uma situação totalmente singular, um Draco, em toda sua essência, irreconhecível, não é o que se pode chamar de divertido. Muito pelo contrário, era assustador.

"Malfoy... Às vezes você me espanta..."– sussurrou, pensando alto.

"Senhor Potter? Harry Potter?"– chamou Grant, insistindo após notar a distração do rapaz.

"Anh?" – respondeu, atordoado.

"Por favor, o senhor Fiennes o acompanhará até a cela."

"Tudo bem. Até daqui a uma semana, senhor Grant! E obrigado por tudo" - agradeceu, respingos de sarcasmo na voz."

"Não tem de quê, e até mais!"

"_Céus! Como pode haver um lugar tão gelado, tão sombrio?"_ – pensava, horrorizado. O mau cheiro daqueles corredores impregnou o nariz de Harry, que mal conseguia respirar o ar denso.

"Estamos longe?" – indagou ao carcereiro.

"Não muito, senhor Potter. Em breve o senhor o verá."

Harry observou cada prisioneiro, e eram aterrorizantes. "_Se Malfoy estiver se parecendo com esses outros prisioneiros, apodreceria aqui em pouco tempo_!", concluiu.

"Sabe, senhor Potter, o seu amigo é um caso muito especial aqui em Azkaban. No começo, recusou-se a comer a comida que oferecíamos. Pediu apenas um espelho e um pente."

"Um espelho e um pente?"

"Sim, apesar de sujo e muito mal-cheiroso, é o cabelo mais bem penteado que jamais vi!"

Harry sorriu.

"Bem peculiar do Malfoy, senhor Fiennes. Ele é extremamente vaidoso, pelo menos é isso que consigo me lembrar dele."

"Mas o senhor não precisa se lembrar. Esta é a cela, senhor Potter" – disse, apontando um cubículo escuro.

Novamente o coração do moreno se acelerou. "_Então, chegou a hora_!"

"Abra-a, por favor!" – pediu o moreno, apertando as mãos, apreensivo. "_Droga, por que estou nervoso? Medo do Malfoy... Era o que me faltava..." _

"Pois não."

O homem fez um feitiço complicado que desacorrentou as grades da cela e disse:

"Devo trancá-los quando o senhor entrar, por segurança. No caso de alguma coisa ocorrer, grite."

"Grite?" – indagou, surpreso.

"Sim, o que o senhor esperava? Que fosse permitida alguma mágica dentro de Azkaban, com exceção dos carcereiros?" – questionou, impaciente.

"Não, tudo bem... Só não é um prospecto muito animador." – desabafou, apreensivo.

"Não se preocupe, ele não se atreveria a fazer nada" – assegurou.

"Assim o espero!"

Harry respirou fundo, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e tentou fazer algo que parecia com uma expressão de confiança. Assim que pôs os dois pés dentro daquela cela sombria, ouviu as portas serem seladas atrás de si. "_Ótimo! Agora estou aqui para ser morto em três segundos e mal consigo enxergar!_".

A cela era comprida, porém extremamente estreita. Ao fundo, ele pode ver uma silhueta distinguindo-se da escuridão. Lentamente, aproximou-se, até notar que Draco estava encostado na parede, sentado no chão, a cabeça entre as pernas.

"Malfoy?"

Não houve resposta.

"Malfoy?" – insistiu.

Harry resolveu aproximar-se um pouco mais. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo, e não ouvira seu chamado.

"Malfoy, pode me ouvir?" – perguntou, abaixando-se tão próximo do rosto do loiro que podia ouvir sua respiração alterada.

Em instantes, Harry viu-se pendurado na parede, com as duas mãos de Draco o enforcando.

"Não só ouvi, como não acreditei que Merlin poderia ser tão bom pra mim e me permitir te matar aqui mesmo!"

"Mal... foy... Não fa...ça is...so..."– balbuciava, tentando de alguma forma fazer-se entender com duas mãos assassinas enterradas em seu pescoço.

"E por que não, Potter? O que eu teria a perder? Vou ficar aqui pro resto da vida mesmo! Não me arrependeria nem mesmo de usar um artifício trouxa como minhas próprias mãos pra te matar..."– disse do seu modo arrastado, tão peculiar.

" Nã...o vai cont.. inuar aqui, Mal..."

"Você está muito mal informado, Potter. Prisão perpétua soa bem pra você?" – indagou, apertando-o ainda mais contra a parede.

"Vo... cê vai... sair da...qui a sete dias..."

"Vou o quê?" – perguntou, confuso, soltando Harry bruscamente no chão.

O moreno não conseguia terminar de falar, tamanha a dor. Tentava massagear a garganta, com esforço, mas a voz não saía.

"Fala, seu miserável! Diz por que eu vou sair daqui!" – exigia, alterado, agarrando Harry pelo colarinho.

Aquilo era mais do que o Ex-garoto dourado da Grifinória poderia agüentar. Harry deu um soco forte na barriga do loiro, desvencilhando-se dele.

"Porque eu consegui, idiota estúpido!" – revelou, furiosamente.

"Você o quê?" – indagou, recuperando-se da dor no abdômen.

"Eu consegui sua liberdade, eu intercedi por você no Tribunal!"

"Por que diabos você fez isso?" – perguntou Malfoy, em choque.

"Talvez porque... Eu estivesse em dívida com você."

"Conversa..."

"Você tem razão, não foi só por isso. Mas eu não pretendo dizer agora os meus outros motivos!" – disse Harry, decidido.

"Está a fim de morrer hoje, Potter?" – sibilou, aproximando-se do moreno.

"Você não salvou a minha vida só para me matar depois, ou você faria isso?"

"MALDIÇÃO! Por que você tem que me lembrar disso? Some daqui, Potter!" – gritou, os olhos dos dois tão próximos que Harry podia sentir o ódio que emanava de Draco – "Some daqui, maldito!" – murmurou, por entre dentes, empurrando-o depois.

Foi nessa hora que o moreno teve a oportunidade de fitá-lo, de ver a dor do outro, de ver quão atormentado Draco estava. E também, de notar que suas feições não haviam mudado muito apesar do confinamento. Aliás, a mudança mais brusca, na verdade, tinham sido os cabelos, agora para baixo dos ombros, oleosos como só Snape conseguiria deixar. Mas impecavelmente penteados. Não valia a pena se atracar verbal e fisicamente com alguém naquele estado.

"Eu vou, Malfoy. Mas logo estarei de volta para buscá-lo."

"Então eu vou preferir ficar aqui, imbecil."

"É o que veremos..."

Tão logo Harry deixou a cela, Draco pô-se a esmurrar a parede, completamente atordoado.

"Eu te odeio, Harry Potter. Me solte e sua vida se tornará um verdadeiro inferno!"

* * *

**N/A:** Meu muito obrigada a Ana Carolina (Elnara), q está betando a fic! Homenagem à maior beta q alguém pode ter! Bjos pra vc 


	3. Perdendo o Controle

Aviso: Este capítulo não foi betado, afinal, até os beta readers precisam de férias (eu não seria louca de incomodar alguém nesta época do ano). Portanto, perdoem os possíveis erros.

* * *

_"Breath in_

_Breath out _

_Breath in_

_Breath out"_

"Harry, Harry! Espere!"

_Pof!_

Hermione compreendeu que a porta do seu quarto batida a menos de dois centímetros do seu nariz era um sinal óbvio de que nada estava bem, e que seu marido não tinha a menor intenção de falar sobre o que quer tenha acontecido. Ela também não insistiria. Sabia que uma hora ou outra, Harry sairia de lá pedindo desculpas por ter entrado daquele jeito em casa sem lhe dar atenção e, fatalmente, contaria o que o angustiava. Depois de desabafar, deitaria no seu colo, pediria um beijo e talvez depois disso, ela pudesse até consolá-lo melhor...

Ainda assim, aquele Harry afogueado e perturbado de instantes atrás lembrava muito o garoto instável e infeliz dos tempos de Hogwarts, e isso a preocupava. O sentimento de impotência sempre o afetou terrivelmente, como fora nos tempos em que ele aguardava, como um animal que espera pelo seu abate, o desfecho da profecia. A sua condição de total impotência, de estar à mercê do que o destino o reservava, quase o enlouqueceu. Hermione estivera muito satisfeita que, desde que começaram a viver juntos, Harry houvera se esforçado ao máximo para deixar aquele outro Harry para trás, o garoto frágil, extremamente angustiado, mas que nunca deixava transparecer sua simples condição humana, a fraqueza. Antes, ele nunca chorava. Agora ele se deixava revelar, pelo menos a ela.

O apito da chaleira na cozinha interrompeu seus pensamentos, avisando-a de que ela tinha uma casa para cuidar, e que, a não ser que Molly Weasley os visitasse, o jantar não surgiria magicamente sobre a mesa. 'Droga!' - pensou, punindo-se por ainda não ter se familiarizado com a árdua tarefa de não morrer de fome. Não fosse a gentileza que seu parido transpirava, dizendo _A comida está ótima, querida_, ela já teria mandado o FALE às favas e pedido auxílio a algum elfo doméstico.

Sentou-se na pequena mesa do canto, tomando prudentemente o chá fumegante que acabara de se servir. E foi quando aquele pensamento que ela se esforçava para manter nas masmorras da sua mente veio à tona, e o nome pulou de seus lábios:

"Malfoy...". Ela tinha certeza que o comportamento de Harry tinha a ver com o cretino do Draco. Hemione, por um momento, desejou que ele tivesse explodido naquela guerra infame. Mas este era apenas um pensamento, nada mais. Porque dela se esperava força, para suportar tudo por Harry. Ela deveria ser a compreensiva, a paciente, o porto-seguro do homem-que-sobreviveu. E ia ter que agüentar aquela doninha loira por tempo indeterminado em sua própria casa. 'Por acaso eu quebrei a varinha de Merlin?', inconformava-se. (ah, vamos, não me xinguem, é apenas uma alusão àquela nossa expressão "Joguei pedra na cruz")

A maldita profecia dizia que um só viveria enquanto o outro vivesse. Sim, este era um motivo mais do que forte para entocar um inimigo de toda uma vida dentro do seu lar. E Malfoy não tinha mais nada a perder. Não havia fortuna, nem família, tampouco prestígio. Dar um fim à própria existência era questão de oportunidade. Além do mais, Harry sempre soube que havia conspirações para que Draco fosse morto em Azkaban. O que poucos sabem é que isso significaria não só a morte do filho do maior partidário de Voldemort, mas também o desaparecimento de Harry, o herói da guerra. Os dois precisavam se proteger mutuamente. Hermione só não havia conseguido calcular o preço que isso tudo ia custar às suas vidas.

Apesar de todo aquele assunto estar saturado em sua mente há tanto tempo, Hermione ainda conseguia conter um sorriso irônico quando lembrava que Harry era o tal herói de que todos falavam justamente por causa de Malfoy, que o salvou no momento mais crucial da luta. Coisa que jamais alguém conseguiu explicar de maneira racional, mas que foi decisiva para a confirmação da profecia, selando o destino dos dois. Logo ele tinha que salvá-lo? **Logo ele**? Que mais provações ainda teriam que passar para finalmente viverem em paz?

O barulho intermitente do relógio no alto da parede mostrava a ela que já estava há tempo demais ali pensando. Depois de organizar a cozinha, caminhou até seu quarto, abrindo a porta muito lentamente. Estava muito escuro e Harry estava dormindo.

Vestiu-se com uma camisola clara de seda e deitou-se ao lado dele, ordenando com sua varinha que algumas velas encantadas fossem acesas. Assim, ela poderia ver o rosto daquele homem e se certificar, mais uma vez, que apesar de todo sofrimento que passou, sua beleza aumentava diariamente. Harry desmontava qualquer uma só de olhar, era naturalmente sensual e de uma ingenuidade adorável. E ainda a fazia, quase todas as noite, querer que a manhã não chegasse. Porque ele era realmente bom no que fazia. Como era.

Inquietação, calor, arrepio.

- Harry...

Uma noite de prazer deveria significar sorrisos e carinho para o dia seguinte. Mas ambos haviam notado que a realidade de um casamento podia ser completamente diferente. Muitos casais eram capazes de se deitar na cama brigados, ter um noite magnífica, e acordarem sem a menos se falar. Dura realidade.

Não havia sido exatamente o caso de Harry e Hermione, porque, de fato, não houve discussão alguma. Contudo, eles acordaram sem trocar qualquer palavra, ainda que ela tentasse algum contato pelo olhar. Ele a ignorava categoricamente e ela, então, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Como não podiam passar todo o café da manhã fingindo que o outro não existia, ela rompeu o silêncio.

"Precisamos conversar."

Ele não se deu ao trabalho nem de levantar o rosto. Fez apenas uma pequena pausa no movimento de levar o copo à boca e continuou, como se não tivesse escutado.

"Estou falando com você, Harry! A não ser que você esteja vendo mais alguém aqui pra me responder!"

O moreno suspirou.

"Não tenho nada para falar" – disse, laconicamente.

"Ótimo!" – alterou a voz, fazendo a colher tilintar bruscamente no prato.

"Um inferno, Hermione. Vamos enfrentar um inferno daqui pra frente! Como é que você quer que eu me sinta? Eu só quero um pouco de paz agora!" – exaltou-se, largando o copo violentamente sobre a mesa.

"E por acaso você vai enfrentar tudo sozinho? E eu? O que eu significo pra você?"

Harry abaixou a cabeça pensativo, esfregando nervosamente os dedos na testa. Por fim, arrastou a sua mão até a dela e a apertou fortemente.

"Me desculpe, Mione. Me sinto culpado por te envolver neste problema todo... Me perdoe..." – desabafou.

"Harry, estivemos juntos em todas os obstáculos desde crianças! Por que seria diferente agora? Eu sei que vai ser um inferno, mas desse inferno _Draco Malfoy _depende a sua vida. E mesmo que todo o passado o condene, eu consigo ser bastante grata a ele por ter te salvado. E se para agradecê-lo eu tiver que suporta-lo aqui em nossa casa, que seja!" – disse, determinada.

"Estou com..." – hesitou.

"Medo? Como qualquer outra pessoa normal? Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, Harry!"

"Tenho receio de dar tudo errado. Sinto que ele vai arruinar a nossa vida..." – desanimou-se.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e o abraçou apaixonadamente.

"Tudo vai depender de nós. Da nossa força, do nosso amor."

Harry apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros dela e suspirou, fechando os olhos fortemente. _E o que aconteceria se ele não estivesse certo desse amor?_

_

* * *

_

"Está na hora, meu filho. Vamos terminar logo com isso." – aconselhou Dumbledore.

"Sim, vamos terminar logo com isso" – concordou Harry, repetindo maquinalmente.

"Traga-o aqui, senhor Fiennes!" – ordenou Grant, que aguardava apenas a ordem dos dois homens que estavam em seu escritório.

"Muito obrigado, senhor Grant. Eu realmente apreciaria se, quando o jovem chegasse, o senhor nos deixasse a sós em seu escritório, prometo que não levará muito tempo." – pediu o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

O homem mostrou-se levemente resistente à idéia, mas concordou, no final.

A espera era tensa. Harry esforçava-se para parecer natural, embora houvesse alguém naquela sala que o conhecia muito bem e sabia que nada daquilo era real. Felizmente, não demorou muito para que a porta atrás dos dois se abrisse e o carcereiro deixasse que Draco entrasse, acabando com a agonia da espera.

"Aqui está ele, senhor" – apontou para o loiro.

"Obrigado, Fiennes. Agora, por favor, retire as algemas do rapaz e pode sair." – o diretor não escondia a repulsa que sentia por Malfoy.

"Sim, senhor". Fiennes rapidamente retirou as algemas invisíves dos braços magros de Draco com um feitiço e se retirou do local.

"Também já estou de saída, Dumbledore. Por favor, fiquem à vontade!" – pediu, educadamente, deixando o recinto em seguida.

Draco permanecia imóvel, os longos e agora limpos cabelos cobriam todo o seu rosto, visto que ele permanecia com a cabeça abaixada desde o momento em que chegara ali. Harry ainda não tinha tido disposição (ou seria coragem?) para se virar e vê-lo. Talvez nem houvesse o que temer, Dumbledore estava ali e não permitiria que nada lhe acontecesse, mas, ainda sim, algo o angustiava como se houvesse alguém apertando seu coração com as próprias mãos. Observando a tensão que se instalou, o velho bruxo convidou:

"Por que não se senta, senhor Malfoy?"

Draco levantou de leve o rosto e encarou o diretor de Hogwarts com certa selvageria, demonstrando resistência a obedecer.

"Creio que seja melhor que o senhor se sente, precisamos conversar um pouco."

"Eu não acredito que possamos ter algum assunto em comum depois de tudo, Dumbledore" – sibilou contidamente, finalmente manifestando-se.

"Não é muito inteligente agir dessa forma na sua condição, senhor Malfoy."

"Não me importo, não pedi para ficar aqui com vocês, muito menos pedi para que fosse solto. Saudades não é uma palavra que eu consiga associar a vocês dois. E estava muito bem aqui antes de me importunarem." – disse, friamente.

Neste momento, Harry o encarou, sentindo uma fisgada no estômago. 'Céus, isso será mais difícil do que eu estava imaginando'.

"Sente-se, Malfoy" – pediu o velho, mas ríspido que o de costume.

"E se eu disser que não quero? Por que vocês não voltam de onde vieram e me deixam em paz?" – exaltou-se, fechando os pulsos.

Harry, refreado até então, levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira e gritou com o outro:

"Quer fazer o favor de sentar, idiota!"

Draco engoliu em seco, levantou o nariz em sinal de desprezo, acompanhado por uma grande cara de nojo, e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, acuado. Harry puxou o colarinho da própria camisa, como se estivesse precisando de ar e se sentou também, arfando de raiva, mas controlando-se gradativamente.

"Assim está melhor, senhor Malfoy. Acredito que assim poderemos conversar." – disse Dumbledore, receptivo. Draco continuava cultivando uma cara de quem pisa em cocô de cachorro.

"Não sei que assunto poderíamos ter em comum, mas já que estou aqui, desembuchem." – disse o loiro, com desdém.

"Temos mais assuntos em comum do que o senhor imagina, senhor Malfoy. E eu tenho certeza que o senhor está, sim, se perguntando por que afinal nós viemos libertá-lo, já que lutamos de lados diferentes na guerra".

"É... Digamos que isso tenha passado pela minha cabeça..." – disse, dando de ombros.

Harry mal podia controlar a irritação que tinha só de olhar pra aquela criatura ordinária.

"Vou ser bem direto, senhor Malfoy. No episódio em que o senhor salvou o senhor Potter do ataque do seu pai no meio da batalha – Draco colocou as mãos no rosto lamentando-se -, o senhor selou o seu destino e o de Harry."

"Claro que sim, seu velho! Ganhei o ódio do meu pai e de todos os amigos e deixei o caminho livre pra esse daí acabar com o nosso mestre!"

"Cala a boca, seu estúpido!" – Harry realmente não estava se dando muito bem na tarefa de se controlar.

Dumbledore pousou sua mão de leve sobre a mão do moreno, que agarrava o braço da cadeira com fervor.

"Controle-se, Potter. Ou você é quem não sairá livre dessa prisão!" – disse o loiro, rindo sarcasticamente.

"Contenha-se, senhor Malfoy, contenha-se." – pediu Dumbledore. "Como dizia, o senhor selou o destino dos dois com aquele ato. O senhor, por acaso, nunca se perguntou por que não sabe explicar o real motivo de ter feito aquilo?"

"Não sei aonde você quer chegar com toda essa baboseira, Dumbledore – disse arrastado, como se soletrasse as letras do nome do homem -, mas eu sei sim muito bem porque eu fiz aquilo. Só lamento que não tenha surtido o efeito que eu planejava" - respondeu, decidido.

Até Harry impertigou-se para saber o que Draco tinha a dizer.

"Pois nos conte, senhor Malfoy, estamos realmente curiosos para saber qual foi o seu real motivo" – instigou Dumbledore, como se adivinhasse o que Harry desejava dizer.

"Não sei que dificuldade há de adivinhar por que eu salvei o Santo Potter" – dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para o moreno. "Estávamos no meio da guerra... Era mais que óbvio que o lado de vocês tinha tido muitas perdas, mas a pior desvantagem realmente estava no nosso exército, que já havia começado em menor número. Ficávamos o tempo todo planejando em como vencê-los sendo tão poucos, e ainda capturá-lo – apontou para Harry com desprezo. Nosso mestre sempre nos deixou claro que Potter era dele, nada nem ninguém poderia fazer qualquer coisa com o sujeito antes que ele mesmo pusesse suas mãos e lhe desse o que ele merecia, mas precisávamos apanha-lo" – Draco riu, seguido de um olhar de desaprovação do velho bruxo. Em seguida, se recompôs. "O fato é que, no calor da disputa, meu pai apontou a varinha para o Potter. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele o mataria ali mesmo naquele dia, e o senhor deve imaginar o que isso significaria para Lucius Malfoy, não é? Eu lhe asseguro que uma morte dolorosa e lenta seria o mínimo. Minha primeira reação foi jogá-lo para longe dali, impedi-lo de fazer aquela besteira. Foi quando eu o estuporei no meio da batalha, e os senhores sabem o resto. Esse meu pequeno ato foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de vários discípulos de Voldemort, que achavam que eu era um traidor. Até meu pai me chamou de desleal, me abandonou no meio dos inimigos, enquanto muitos dos nossos morriam. Logo depois, Potter venceu o Lorde e aqui estou eu. Satisfeitos?" – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha cinicamente.

"Bela história, senhor Malfoy. É incrível com que naturalidade o senhor nos conta de fatos que deveriam ficar restritos aos seus aliados, e com que frieza o senhor nos conta dos planos de Voldemort... Isso tudo foi apenas uma comprovação de que o senhor não perdeu nada da sua capacidade criativa, infelizmente usada apenas para mentiras" – até Harry assustou-se com a frase do velho bruxo, pois havia achado a história de Draco bem convincente.

O loiro deu gargalhadas.

"E o senhor continua se achando tão esperto quanto antes!" – zombou.

"Não se trata de esperteza, trata-se de conhecer os fatos." – disse calmamente.

"Bem... Digamos que o senhor nunca vai saber se é mentira ou não, então é melhor aceitar essa versão, que é a única que o senhor tem."

"Pois bem, senhor Malfoy. Acho que está na hora de o senhor conhecer o que diz a profecia..."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" – ria descontrolodamente. "Então o senhor está querendo dizer que, enquanto eu viver, esse daí vive? Ótimo, vou pendurar meu pescoço na primeira corda que encontrar! Puxa, Dumbledore, não sabia que o senhor tinha tão bom senso de humor!"

"Se isso fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, Malfoy – Harry repetiu a cara de desprezo de Draco ao dizer o seu nome – eu não estaria aqui perdendo o meu precioso tempo tentando te explicar porque me esforcei pra te tirar daqui quando minha vontade é que você apodrecesse!"

"Ora, ora. Mas não é o garoto de ouro se revelando? Por que será que você não me parece nada convincente, Harry Potter? Agora que você precisa de mim, as coisas mudam um pouco, não é?" – sibilou Draco, aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto do moreno, deixando-o profundamente constrangido. Draco gostou do que viu. Sentiu seu coração pulsar forte quando percebeu o modo com que abalava o outro, e abriu de leve um sorriso, afastando-se. "Mas não precisa se preocupar, Potter. Ainda tenho umas coisas a fazer antes de morrer."

"Temo que não possamos nos prolongar mais na conversa, senhor Malfoy. Em outra ocasião, conversaremos mais. Espero que o senhor se comporte, ou não teremos o menor receio em mandá-lo de volta para cá." – enfatizou Dumbledore.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Por mim tudo bem, nada que eu já não tenha me acostumado."

"Quando o senhor provar a liberdade novamente, estou certo que não vai querer voltar."

Dumbledore ia se levantando da sua cadeira e indo em direção à porta, quando disse aos dois homens:

"Vamos, não podemos mais incomodar o senhor Grant. É hora de irmos embora."

Pela primeira vez, Draco pareceu um pouco receoso.

"Afinal, pra onde eu vou? Vocês sabem, eu não tenho mais onde morar."

"Para a minha casa..." – Harry revelou, sem dirigir-lhe o olhar.

* * *

Um choque. Foi o que Draco sentiu quando ouviu aquelas palavras _Para a minha casa_. **Para a minha casa**, PARA A MINHA CASA? Por acaso, aquilo era alguma piada? O susto foi tamanho que ele seguiu Harry por todo o caminho sem perceber que percurso realmente fizera para chegar à casa do ex-grifinório. E o pior: Não teve nem a idéia de perguntar por que Hogwarts não seria uma idéia melhor, ou entre os trouxas, ou no próprio inferno, se é que existia algum. O que ele mais se lamentava é que realmente esteve no controle da situação durante todo o tempo e o perdera como num passe de mágica. Como num passe de mágica, estranho isso. E por causa de quatro absurdas palavras.

"Hey, Potter! É nisso que você mora?"

Harry parou no meio do caminho de pedras que levava à porta da casa e se voltou para Draco com um sorriso cínico:

"Malfoy. Logo ali, umas duas quadras abaixo, há uma ponte. Se quiser se instalar embaixo dela, fique à vontade."

Draco riu.

"Com quem você andou aprendendo a ser tão cínico, Potter? Sabe... – o loiro se aproximou de Harry – Isso torna você bem mais interessante, me lembra até um sonserino."

Harry ficou ligeiramente desconfortável com essa proximidade. 'Por que diabos ficar próximo do Malfoy me deixa desse jeito?'. Antes que o outro notasse seu desconcerto, o moreno respondeu:

"Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Quanta baboseira... E olha, é bom ficar quieto na minha casa. Se puder não abrir a boca pra nada, melhor. Nada de gracinhas com a Hermione, nada de criticar qualquer coisa **que seja** na frente dela. Ouviu bem, Malfoy?"

"Céus, tinha me esquecido da sangue-ruim..." – disse, lamentando-se.

"O que eu falei inclui gracinhas desse tipo. Chame-a de sangue ruim e você vai sentir o gosto ruim do seu sangue!"

"Nossa, Potter! Como você está agressivo!" – provocou.

"Nem mais uma palavra."

Harry saiu em disparada, deixando o outro para trás, pensativo.

"Potter, Potter... Pensando melhor, vir para a sua casa era o que eu realmente precisava para o meu plano se realizar... Eu vou ser o que você quer sim, mas você vai me pagar um preço muito caro por isso. Pode apostar que vai, e eu vou me divertir muito com a sua perdição..." – riu, pensando alto.

* * *

N/A: Oi, pessoal! Tudo bem, eu sei que eu demorei... Me desculpem realmente, mas final de semestre na facul não é fácil. Prometo que agora nas férias eu vou me esforçar para atualizar mais rápido.

Finalmente a estória está se encaminhando para seu curso, e eu prometo, ficará bem interessante. Eu sei que este capítulo não foi lá essas coisas, foi mais explicativo, mas eu realmente precisava dele para o que está por vir.

Meus grandes agradecimentos a:

**Christine Waters**: Não se preocupe com o equívoco, hehehe. Realmente não é comum alguém postar dois capítulos de uma vez, mas prevendo que apenas o Default Chapter iria causar alguma estranheza, coloquei o outro. Que bom que você gostou! Quanto à sua pergunta, acho que ela não é tão simples de ser respondida... Draco salvou Harry porque... porque... Talvez ele descubra isso depois! ;) Bjos

**Gabi Malfoy**: Que bom que está gostando! Bom, o romance... Sim, ele haverá, mas não vai ser doce com borboletas, se é que me entende... Mas espere pra ver. Bjos

**Fernando Miaise**: Bom, o cap. Demorou mas está aí! Bjos

**Nostalgi Camp**: Hum, que bom que o capítulo começou prendendo! Eu realmente fico muito feliz por isso! Bom, eu não sei com que freqüência vou poder atualizar, embora minha grande vontade fosse toda semana. Vou me esforçar para isso, ok? Bjos

**Camila Parcker**: Brigadinha, viu? Continue lendo! Bjos

**FabiChan**: Nossa, fiquei assustada quando vi um comentário seu em outra fic de que você não gosta de HHr. Na verdade, eu tb gosto só de DH (alguma HS tb são boas) mas achei que aqui era um bom casal para ser destruído! (ops, acho que falei de mais!). Bjos e obrigada pela review.

**Saharlem**: Como já tivemos a oportunidade de conversar bastante, apenas reitero meus agradecimentos e parabenizo mais uma vez pela sua ótima fic! Bjos

**Fernando Mackertt**: Saudades de vc, viu? Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap. Vc se lembra como eu estava no final do semestre lá no CEFET, então sabe bem pq esse cap. demorou tanto a sair, neh? Espero que esse tb tenha te deixado curioso! Bjos


	4. Revenge

**Revenge isa dish best served cold parte I**

**The nightmare begins**

_"O que faz você pensar que ganhou_

_Quando a batalha apenas começou?_

_Deixe a punição ajustar-se ao crime,_

_Coisas más sempre vêma eles em boas horas..."_

Na casa, um silêncio absurdo. Era como se os moradores estivessem fortemente empenhados em esconder um do outro que respiravam. Apenas o ruído longínquo da televisão, que teimava em mostrar seus programas lamentáveis de domingo, enquanto eles também fingiam que assistiam.

De vez em quando, Hermione lançava um olhar de esguelha a Harry, tentando adivinhar em que ele estaria pensando. Mas ele continuava a fitar o televisor, dando até um sorriso esporádico, quando alguém contava alguma piada infame ou algum palhaço tropeçasse e desse com as fuças na lama (1)."Isso não está certo...", pensava a mulher.

E realmente não era para estar. Desde que Malfoy entrou por aquela sala, ela sentiu que tudo estava completamente errado. Em primeiro lugar, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi dirigir-lhe um amplo sorriso e desejar-lhe boa tarde; segundo, ele não fez comentário algum sobre a casa, apesar de passar uns longos 5 segundos apreciando cada detalhe (Nem cara de estranheza ele fez!) e terceiro... Bem, em terceiro lugar estava a enorme frustração dela por não ter a mínima idéia de onde estocar toda a artilharia verbal que havia preparado. Hermione havia pensado em cada palavra, cada olhar, cada gesto, em resposta ao que, certamente, Draco Malfoy diria. Sim, se ela o conhecia bem, ele a ofenderia. Mas ele não disse absolutamente nada. Foi cordial até.

O dilema estava em decidir se tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira e logo a realidade viria à tona, ou seus sonhos estavam se realizando. Aquilo era o que se podia chamar de paz, apesar das circunstâncias. Mas, racional como sempre foi, ela também ponderou que uma semana era muito pouco para julgar... Além do mais, Harry não falava com ela nem quando estavam sozinhos, como agora, que Draco descansava em seu quarto. Provavelmente, estava muito insatisfeito com a situação, mas ainda temia se abrir.

* * *

"_Droga, o que esse idiota acha que está fazendo? Fingindo desse jeito... Ele quer que eu realmente acredite que ele ficou... Bonzinho? Eu tenho medo do dia em que ele se revelar, do dia em que ele decidir colocar as garras de fora e insultar a Mione... Até agora, ele não disse nada para ela, será que está esperando uma boa oportunidade? Tomara que eu esteja errado mas... Não consigo confiar nele, e tudo está calmo demais. Além disso, ainda consigo sentir suas mãos em meu pescoço, ninguém poderia ter mudado tão rápido._

_Eu aposto todos os meus galeões que Malfoy tem um plano. E, se o conheço um pouco, ele terá muita paciência em sua realização, vai cuidar de cada detalhe, com toda a calma possível. Eu tenho que ficar atento em todos os seus passos, porque Hermione... Bem, ela já está começando a se iludir e não acreditará quando eu alertá-la para isso, vai dizer que eu estou exagerando, vai me pedir para esquecer. Sinto-me impotente e sozinho, mais uma vez._

_Ela já deve ter percebido que estou evitando seu olhar. Eu sei que a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer quando eu lhe der a mínima abertura vai ser dizer como está surpresa com o comportamento do desgraçado. Mas eu tenho tanta certeza que é tudo fingimento, que eu era capaz de gritar um **'burra!'** bem alto para ver se ela acorda. Se bem que Hermione nunca foi e jamais será alguém desprovida de inteligência... Mas é que às vezes a esperança nos cega completamente. Oh, por favor, não fique me olhando pelo canto do olho..."_

_

* * *

_

"_Céus, como eu gostaria de gargalhar. Se eu contasse, ninguém teria a mínima noção do que é a cara do Potter enquanto eu brinco no meu teatrinho, o seu esforço em se conter em sua carapuça de indiferença. Acho que a sangue-ruim está começando a ficar convencida de que algum milagre aconteceu e eu me redimi em Azkaban. Será que ela seria estúpida a esse ponto? Espero que sim... Só me resta convencer Potter disso também, e esta será uma tarefa bem mais difícil. Entretanto, com a ajuda da Granger, rapidamente começarei a colocar meu plano em ação._

_Aliás, depois daquele dia do banheiro, tenho esperanças que não vai demorar muito para que eu concretize a minha vingança."_

_(Flashback)_

Malfoy havia acabado de entrar no banheiro. Ansiava por um banho há horas. O banho de Azkaban era o mesmo que nada para ele, pois ele sentia que a água daquele lugar o apodreceria. Uma das muitas paranóias que ele adquiriu em seu confinamento, algumas das quais nem ele mesmo tinha consciência.

Seu ardor por uma água quente levando as impurezas do seu corpo "imaculado", como ele mesmo diria, era tanto que mal ele chegou à casa dos Potter, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. A pressão do chuveiro em suas costas _("será que este aqui é encantado ou essa casa é uma apologia aos trouxas?")_ causava-lhe tanto relaxamento que ele esqueceu realmente de tudo; De onde estava, por que estava e dos outros milhões de pensamentos que haviam fervilhado sua mente na última semana.

De repente, Draco deu uma pequena olhada em volta e viu que não havia uma toalha ali, tampouco roupa que ele pudesse vestir.

"Potter, será que podia me trazer uma toalha e alguma roupa?" – gritou, tentando parecer educado. E só Merlin sabia o quanto era difícil ser gentil, mas era algo que precisava ser feito.

Oportunamente, Draco abriu o boxe totalmente e aguardou por Harry de costas, com um sorriso nos lábios. Se ele tivesse sorte, o moreno não deixaria as roupas penduradas na porta. Não... O ex-grifinório não correria o perigo de Hermione ver qualquer parte que fosse do corpo do ex-sonserino, muito menos vê-lo nu, enquanto saísse do banheiro para pega-las. Sim, ele entraria lá dentro e o veria. Era só aguardar.

Harry deu três batidas na porta e para sua surpresa, ela estava apenas encostada. Resolveu que era melhor entrar e deixar as coisas lá dentro para Malfoy. Mas quando a abriu, foi tomado por um constrangimento terrível. O loiro não tinha se dado nem ao trabalho de fechar o boxe, deixando todo o seu corpo e a sua pele sensualmente branca à vista. Emudeceu completamente.

"Ah, Potter, pode deixar aí no canto que já estou acabando. E muito obrigado!" – disse se virando parcialmente, abrindo um sorriso agradecido, contendo-se para não explodir de rir ao ver um Harry pálido como cera.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e saiu desabalado, respirando forte. Encostou-se na parede próxima ao banheiro e por um momento tremia. Hermione aproximou-se e perguntou:

"O que foi, querido? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada, só estou um p-pouco nervoso e cansado..."- respirava, puxando o ar.

Hermione riu e o abraçou, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

"Hum... Harry... Já está animado assim tão cedo?" – perguntou, fazendo uma cara de maliciosa surpresa ao notar um certo volume extra no corpo do moreno.

"Ah, Mione! Não me vem com essa!" – gritou, deixando-a pra trás e batendo a porta do quarto em seguida.

_(Fim do Flashback)_

* * *

"Malfoy, venha jantar!" – gritou Hermione. 

"Oh, não... Aquela comida de novo, não..." – lamentava-se.

O pior de tudo é que tinha que fingir que a gororoba estava ótima. Por que diabos eles não tinham um maldito elfo-doméstico para ajudá-la na cozinha? E como, por Merlin, alguém podia cozinhar tão mal, sendo tão boa em poções? Não é uma questão de seguir receitas?

Harry, como sempre, estava cabisbaixo. Sentava-se à mesa calado, e saía da mesma forma. Draco estava disposto a arrancar-lhe uma palavra que fosse, pois já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Decidiu, então, que conversar com Hermione fosse um bom começo.

"Diga, Hermione, por que vocês não têm um elfo-doméstico para te ajudar nas tarefas da casa?"

Harry levantou a cabeça bruscamente num misto de pânico e ódio. Malfoy não devia ter falado isso, não devia. Mas, contrariando todas as espectativas, Hermione fez uma cara de quem estava prestes a chorar e perguntou ao loiro:

"Por quê? A comida não está boa? A casa não está devidamente arrumada?"

"_Oh, não... Diga-me que ela não está querendo agradá-lo, diga-me.._." – remoía Harry.

"Claro que não, não é isso... É que antes você tinha só o Potter e agora que estou aqui com vocês, acho que você anda tendo trabalho em dobro... Além do mais, você trabalha fora... E estou sendo apenas um estorvo" – disse, docemente, na melhor interpretação que tinha conseguido até então. Harry o olhou estupefato, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas alternando seus olhos entre o loiro e ela para ver no que aquela conversa daria.

"Sei que tem razão, Malfoy... – Draco se aliviou ao ver que Hermione desabafava – É que sempre fui avessa a escravizar aquelas criaturas, não seria agora que..."

"Mas você sabe que muitos já são livres, pode pagá-los..."

"É... Talvez eu pense sobre isso..."

E depois daquele pequeno diálogo, nada mais foi dito. Harry, entretanto, não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima de Draco, tentando decifrar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas o loiro não movia um só músculo em sua face que pudesse lhe dar uma pista do que estava se passando por sua cabeça naquele momento.

"Será que ele realmente... Não é possível..." – indagava-se Harry, perguntando a si mesmo se não estivera errado todo o tempo. Talvez tivera feito um julgamento preconceituoso, dado quem era o julgado. Mas quem sabe, Malfoy não tenha caído em si e desejado uma convivência que amenizasse tudo para todos. Ainda sim, algo lá no fundo o alertava de que tudo não passava de fingimento e logo a verdade transpareceria.

* * *

Cinco meses e tudo na mais absoluta paz. Se Draco estava fingindo, então ele era mais paciente do que Harry pudera supor. Naquele dia, o moreno havia chegado em casa e não notou nenhum movimento. Bem baixo, ouviu umas vozes que vinham do quarto em que Draco dormia. 

Atrás da porta, Harry ouviu o ex-sonserino conversando alegremente com sua esposa, ela lhe confidenciando como gostaria de ter um filho logo. Ele lhe respondendo que também gostaria, mas seria difícil encontrar alguém que o amasse de verdade, uma vez que era odiado por quase todo mundo. Nenhuma mulher iria querer carregar o fardo de ser a companheira de alguém que desperta o ódio de todos, como ele mesmo disse. Mas, pedindo segredo, Draco confessou que já amava alguém, mas que jamais teria uma chance. Depois, ouviu Hermione o animando, dizendo que alguém haveria de amá-lo como ele era, e aceitaria todos os seus erros, por mais terríveis que fossem. De repente, os dois silenciaram. Harry afastou-se rapidamente, com medo de que ela estivesse saindo de lá. Mas enganou-se. Logo, ouviu-o dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Perdoe-me pelo Weasley, Hermione" – disse, aparentando profunda sinceridade.

Ela silenciou e depois disse:

"Não se desculpe, Malfoy. Todos tivemos perdas." – respondeu fria.

Harry resolveu bater à porta e entrar, para evitar que aquela conversa se tornasse algo que pudesse trazer muitas más lembranças à esposa.

"Olá." – saudou com um leve sorriso:

"Harry!" – disse Hermione, dando-lhe um selinho.

"Oi, Malfoy." – disse o moreno, dirigindo um olhar mais duro ao loiro.

Draco não respondeu, mas com os olhos brilhando, cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, numa espécie de reverência.

Tudo naquela noite correu bem. Draco foi se deitar cedo, mas seu coração pulsante não o deixou dormir, instigando-o sobre qual seria o próximo passo. Na sala, o casal conversava.

"Mione, não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês... Digo, entre você e o Malfoy, quando cheguei e... Eu fiquei realmente surpreso de saber que você gostaria muito de ter um bebê... Eu juro que não sabia, eu... Me desculpe por escutar atrás da porta." – disse finalmente, depois de muito gaguejar.

" Não precisa se desculpar, Harry... Na verdade, eu gostaria muito de ter um bebê sim, mas dado que o Malfoy viria morar com a gente, resolvi adiar um pouco esse plano... Quando vi que realmente, por algum fato inexplicável, tudo ficou bem, me deu uma grande vontade novamente. Desculpe ter falado isso pra ele, mas ele tem sido uma boa companhia ultimamente, achei que não haveria problema."

"Tudo bem, querida." – disse, apoiando a cabeça da mulher em seu peito. "Vamos ter o nosso bebê logo...".

Harry abaixou as luzes da sala, deixando uma atmosfera muito romântica. Há dias ele não se dedicava à Hermione, obviamente ela estava sentindo falta.

"Você tem certeza? Aqui?" – perguntou ela, corando.

"Ele está dormindo, querida. Não virá aqui, ele nunca vem essa hora."

Com isso, ele recostou-se sobre o sofá macio, enquanto Hermione aconchegou-se em seu corpo, sentando por cima de Harry. À medida que os movimentos aumentavam, ela arqueava a cabeça para trás e ele perdia grande tempo em seus seios, como um vampiro que ataca sua presa. De repente, ele notou que não estavam sozinhos. À espreita na escuridão, havia dois olhos brilhantes como de gatos, transmitindo um profundo ódio. Harry não sabe porque, mas aquela visão o excitou ainda mais, fazendo-o investir de modo ainda mais selvagem em Hermione, que deixava escapar alguns gemidos, de costas para quem os observava. Ele não sabia por que havia começado aquele jogo, mas estava sim, fazendo amor e olhando dentro dos olhos do outro, esperando a reação do outro... Desejando o outro? **Não! **

Draco deixou o lugar e correu para o quarto, a fúria tomando conta de cada parte do seu corpo. Enquanto isso, Harry terminava o que havia começado, mortificado pela culpa de um único, mas terrível pensamento.

* * *

_(1) Vide: Faustão e Gugu (estou certa q porcarias como essa não há apenas no Brasil)_

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoal! Estou aqui de novo! Aí está o capítulo, como prometido, em uma semana. Um pouco menor, eu sei... Mas estou começando a pensar que capitulos grandes são um ponto negativo...Bem, as poucas reviews me desanimaram um pouco. Mas saibam que as que recebi foram muito valiosas! Vou comentar todas no próximocapítulo, pq senão não postarei este aqui até a próxima semana, dado os textos que costumo escrever. 

Por favor, deixem seus reviews... Eu nãovou fazer chantagem, ameaças, esse tipo de coisa (bem que eu gostaria de puxar os pés de vcs de noite), mas me animaria muito algumas reviews. Ah, o capítulo novamente não foi betado (A Carol deve estar arrancando os cabelos ao ler isso aqui, hehehehe, digo... Ela me cobrou que eu mandasse o cap, mas eu me recuso a fazer isso nas férias), deixem-me saber o que não ficou claro para que eu possa melhorar.

Bom, a trilha sonora inspiradora deste chappie, e pra falar a verdade, de toda a fic, é _...A dish best served coldly_, do Type o Negative. Lá em cima há uma tradução grosseira de um trecho, mas dá pro gasto. A única coisa q posso dizer é: Não se engane, se algumas partes lhe pareceram levemente engraçadas, são puro humor negro (risada maligna). Bjos e até


	5. Anesthesia

_"Como um flash de luz numa noite interminável  
A vida está encurralada entre duas entidades negras  
Pois quando você confia em alguem, a ilusão já iniciou"_

* * *

"_Sim... Eu já pensei em muitas coisas bizarras enquanto fazia amor com ela. Nessas horas, passa cada coisa pela cabeça da gente... Eu realmente nunca havia me sentido culpado por pensar em outra mulher nessa hora, ou pensar em vê-la com outra mulher... Você entende, duas mulheres em sua cama realmente faz parte do imaginário de muitos homens e... Isso realmente me excitava mas... Bem... Culpa nunca existiu, se você quer saber." – confessou, dando de ombros._

"_Aham, sei... Mas desta vez algo deu errado, não é isso?" – perguntou, a voz muito calma._

"_Sim, algo deu muito, mas muito errado..." _

_Harry calou-se por um momento. A sensação de que ele estava confidenciando seus segredos, justamente aqueles que ele jamais teria coragem de confessar a não ser a si mesmo em seus mais sujos pensamentos, tornava o divã uma peça completamente desconfortável. Não fosse por isso, ainda não havia visto o rosto do analista, ou o quem quer que fosse o seu ouvinte, já que ele estava sentado às suas costas... _

_Estranho. _

_Foi neste momento que percebeu, para o seu completo atordoamento, o desaparecimento de todos os móveis do lugar e também as paredes... Ou eles na verdade eles nunca haviam existido? Ele estava dentro de um..._

"_Onde estou?" – perguntou, assustado._

"_Você sabe, Harry." – sibilou._

"_Isso é um sonho?"_

"_Talvez fosse melhor se eu dissesse que isso é um encontro com você mesmo."_

"_Claro que sim, eu jamais diria essa coisas a alguém. Mas essa voz... Eu conheço essa voz... Não é a minha!" – concluiu, amedrontado, tentando se levantar do pequeno sofá._

"_Claro que é, eu faço parte de você, sempre fiz..."_

"_Não..." – negou, sua voz trêmula._

"_Sim, eu faço, Harry. Todos nós temos nosso lado mau que temos que conviver, sabe... É melhor se confomar, pois ele está mais perto de você do que imagina!" – disse, soando divertido._

"_Pra que eu preciso disso, de você, tudo estava... Tão bem..." – indagou, encostando sua cabeça no divã novamente, zonzo._

"_Calmaria, prostração, acomodação... Isso não é estar bem, você precisa de equilíbrio, não de uma anestesia." – provocou._

"_Não estou anestesiado, só acho que minha vida está muito boa como está."_

"_E vai deixar-se morrer sem realmente ter tido qualquer emoção?"_

"_Do que você está falando? Eu não vou morrer agora, não está na hora, digo... Por que eu morreria? Eu... Eu... Estou realmente confuso... Onde estou?" – perguntou, tentando se levantar novamente, mas algo certamente o prendia e o impedia de se movimentar. Talvez fosse apenas uma tontura. Talvez._

"_Bem na sua cama, Harry."_

_De repente, Harry pôde ouvir o assobio agourento que o vento fazia ao passar pela janela do seu quarto. Mas não podia ver, apenas ouvir. Havia alguém mais ali, respirava ao seu lado, e era quente. Mas ele não podia tocar. _

"_Estar na sua cama é mais confortável pra você?"_

"_Não sei... Sabe, às vezes tudo isso é como um peso..." – respondeu, choroso._

_O outro riu._

"_Um peso, Harry? Me explique." _

"_Não sei realmente explicar." – respondeu, simplesmente._

"_Em breve, você encontrará a resposta. Quem sabe a sua cama não simboliza algo..."_

"_Porque não me diz logo de uma vez o que eu preciso saber?" – rebelou-se, ainda tentando se soltar das amarras invisíveis que o prendiam. _

"_Não... Não iria privá-lo do prazer da descoberta. Mas não negue com o que irá se deparar, Harry. Isto irá te trazer muito, mas muito sofrimento..."_

_De repente, ele começou a se contorcer, apertando fortemente as mãos, deixando brancas as pontas dos dedos e articulações. Algo aparentemente o sugava para dentro da sua cama e o fazia girar, como num redemoinho._

"_NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO, FAÇA PARAR, FAÇA PARAR!" _

_Harry agora estava envolto por um mar de sangue, contendo uma forte náusea. A correnteza o queria levar, e ele se esforçava para manter seus pés junto à terra. Não havia nada além daquele mar e o céu refletia primorosamente a sua cor púrpura. Ao longe, algo boiava e vinha em sua direção, trazida pela torrente. _

"_Mione?" – perguntou, quando ele pôde identificar que o que se aproximava era um corpo._

_Mas ela não respondeu. Foi trazida lentamente até os braços de Harry, que a acolheu. E a chamou, a sacudiu, mas ela nada disse. Ele beijava a sua testa e chorava desesperado. Ela estava morta, sua palidez e a sua gelidez não deixavam dúvidas._

"_MIONE! ACORDA, acorda, por favor..." – soluçava, sacudindo-a ainda mais vigorosamente._

_De repente, ela arregalou seus olhos e o fitou. Eles tinham o tom mais cinza que alguém jamais poderia ter..._

"_VOCÊ!" – gritou, aterrorizado._

"Harry, Harry! Calma, querido, foi só um pesadelo!"

Ele arfava, buscava sinais de que realmente aquilo fora só algo que sua mente criara. Sim, aquela era sua cama, à direita estava a janela e à sua esquerda estava Hermione, que recebeu um abraço desesperado do marido.

"Só me abrace, por favor."

"Tudo bem, querido. Está tudo bem... Foi só um pesadelo, já passou."

Harry aconchegou-se nela e acalmou-se, prendendo-a fortemente ao seu corpo.

"Não me deixe nunca, Mione..."

"Shhhhhhhhh, para de falar besteira, Harry. Estou aqui, ao seu lado. Agora, durma."

* * *

Draco fitou Harry por todo o café da manhã, e nem sinal de que o seu olhar teria reciprocidade. O moreno estava obstinado em não levantar seu rosto durante a refeição, como sempre. Hermione, que acordara mais feliz do que costumava, lançava olhadelas sorridentes a Draco, como se quisesse lhe compartilhar algum segredo. 

"_Estúpida, idiota, sangue-ruim_... _Pare com essa cara de palhaça... Estou começando a ficar irritado"._

"Sabe, Draco! Estive pensando..."

"_Mesmo? Sua horrorosa... É só isso que você consegue fazer?"_

"O que acha de irmos a algum lugar para você poder cortar seus cabelos? Sei que deve ter vergonha de pedir..." – sugeriu, cordial.

"Ah, não, Hermione... Há tanto tempo que estão desse tamanho que eu me acostumei com ele, até gosto deles longos! E você, Harry, o que acha do meu cabelo?"- perguntou, fazendo-se de ingênuo.

Harry assustou-se de tal forma com a pergunta que engasgou. Draco ria por dentro.

"Eu... Er... Bem... Bom, não sei... Acho que..." – embaraçou-se, lançando um olhar de socorro à Hermione, que o ajudou.

"Bem, claro que ele é lindo assim, imagine... Seu cabelo é perfeito.

"_Bem que você queria ele pra você, não é? Mas pode esquecer. Esse seus cabelos de lã jamais se tornariam seda"_

"Mas sempre o manteve tão bem cortado na escola, então imaginei..." – Harry agradeceu a ajuda da esposa com o olhar.

"_Sabia que você prestava atenção em mim, Granger... E Potter, não exploda."_

"Acho que vocês não iriam entender, mas... Esta é a única conexão que ainda tenho com meu pai... Acho que assim me pareço mais com ele..." – disse Draco cabisbaixo, os olhos lacrimejando.

"Oh..." – murmurou ela, sentindo-se culpada por tocar em um assunto tão delicado.

"Mas não se preocupe, podemos sair para apará-los um pouco!" – disse Draco, reanimando-se. _"Obrigado pelo cinismo que me ensinou dia após dia, papai!"_

"Ok! Mais tarde passo aqui e te pego para irmos a um salão!" – planejou, animada.

Draco agradeceu com um manejo com a cabeça, enquanto ela se levantava pegando as xícaras e pires de todos e levando à cozinha. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade e perguntou a Harry, que se preparava para sair da mesa.

"E aí, Potter... Sonhou comigo?" – perguntou, com sua voz usualmente arrastada.

Harry arregalou os olhos, profundamente ofendido. Hermione entrou de novo na sala e os dois fingiram uma paz inabalável. Quando ela se retirou novamente, ele insistiu:

"Vai me responder ou está com vergonha do que sonhou?"

"Cala essa boca, Malfoy! Como ousa dizer que sonhei com você? Qualquer coisa que envolvesse você está longe de ser um sonho!" – respondeu, crispando a boca.

"Ah é? Puxa, eu realmente tive a impressão que você teria ótimos momentos comigo durante a noite..." – murmurou, cinicamente.

"Não se atreva a diz..."

"O que que é, Potter! Acha que vai me intimidar com essa varinha no meu pescoço? –interrompeu impaciente, cuidando para que sua voz não chegasse a níveis audíveis na cozinha. Sempre me disseram que você não era covarde, mas atacar alguém sem varinha me parece um tanto quanto desonroso... E não adianta essa cara de ódio pra cima de mim, Potter. Ou acha que é divertido ver o showzinho que você e a Granger prepararam para mim ontem? Sinceramente, eu podia ter ido dormir com imagens melhores..."

Malfoy sabia como desarma-lo, e não precisava de nenhuma varinha para isso. Bastava seu olhar e suas palavras e Harry estava devastado, como se todo o seu vocabulário tivesse sumido de seu arquivo cerebral.

"Saia da minha frente, Malfoy!" – disse, entre dentes, contendo o ódio. "Não quero mais te ver hoje. Suma. Da. Minha. Frente."

Malfoy sorriu cinicamente e se retirou, sem conseguir esconder um meio sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

"Dumbledore vem aqui amanhã, Mione." – disse Harry, num tom preocupado.

"Ah, Harry... Precisava ter visto o Malfoy! Ele ficou tão bem com o novo corte! Ficou até parecendo aqueles vocalistas daquelas bandas de metal trouxas e..."

"Páre de falar no Malfoy e me escuta, Hermione! Você acha que ele é seu amiguinho? Você por acaso não se lembra de como ele era lá em Hogwarts? Você não se lembra como ele infernizou a nossa vida? Você não se lembra de que lado ele estava na guerra? Onde diabos você enfiou tudo isso?"

"Harry!" – exclamou, surpresa.

"Me escute, por favor. E pare de falar nesse maldito Malfoy!" – exigiu, quase aos gritos.

"Mas Harry..." – as lágrimas já enchiam seus olhos.

"Droga, droga, DROGA! Você nem ao menos escutou que Dumbledore vem aqui amanhã, nem isso! Eu acredito que o que ele tem a dizer deva ser muito, mas muito mais importante do que o maldito cabelo do Malfoy!"

"Olha, Harry, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas eu não merecia esses gritos. No início, achei que ELE seria o responsável por nossas brigas e desentendimentos, mas pelo visto, quem não está cooperando com a gente é você mesmo! Pára de perseguir ele, pára de achar que ele está tramando o tempo todo, pára, PÁRA! Pense um pouco mais agora e analise quem é que tem tido comportamento de criança! A gente já saiu de Hogwarts, acabou a palhaçada! Ele está aqui há mais de 5 meses e tudo correu muito bem, a não ser quando VOCÊ dá um chilique. Agora chega, eu quero dormir. Boa noite pra você." – despejou, virando-se para o outro lado.

"Droga!" – murmurou.

Hermione tinha razão. Tudo estava bem, em SEU ponto de vista. Mas será que ela ainda não tinha pista alguma que Draco estava bancando o bonzinho só para impressioná-la? E por que diabos ele estaria fazendo isso? Por que ele queria a confiança dela?

Pela voz embargada, Harry sabia que ela havia ficado muito magoada. Mas ele colocaria um ponto final naquilo tudo pela manhã. Perguntaria a Malfoy o que ele pretendia, onde queria chegar com aquela encenação. Talvez fosse só um tipo de diversão para alguém profundamente entediado, mas poderia haver algo mais por trás daquilo e ele iria descobrir. Afinal de contas, o loiro nem tinha mais o direito de empunhar uma varinha, não oferecia tanto perigo assim. O dia fatídico em Azkaban... Bem, o moreno não tinha a sua varinha, não poderia supor que seria atacado daquela maneira.

O sono o atacou instantaneamente, como se algum feitiço o tivesse atingido. Mas, por um momento, Harry se lembrou do sonho da noite anterior, e o que ele queria dizer... E lutou para não adormecer, para não ver toda aquela cena novamente.

O possível significado do sonho era algo que ele realmente estivera tentando esconder no cômodo mais profundo da sua mente; entretanto, ultimamente só falhara em seu intento. Harry sabia que a sua animosidade atual era um reflexo da sua covardia em enfrentar o REAL problema. Ele estivera tentando mascarar, até atacando a sua esposa sem que ela merecesse. Mas fracassava em banir uma única pergunta que ia e vinha em seu pensamento, por medo do que pudesse descobrir. "_E para você, Harry? O que Draco Malfoy significa para você?"_

Aquilo parecia uma completa loucura. Harry suspeitava de quehavia ficando com gravesseqüelas da guerra. Além do mais, o quadribol lhe reservou muitos balaços diretos na cabeça... Era isso. "_O que Malfoy significa para mim... Que piada é essa? O que mais ele poderia significar além de um demônio?"_ – ria-se, embora, em seu âmago, não estava muito convencido de que aquilo era uma piada. Era uma ironia cruel, que ele se empenharia em sufocar.

O sono foi mais forte e o derrotou. E, novamente, a noite não foi tranqüila.

* * *

Draco logo percebeu que o clima estava ruim. Nada dos sorrisinhos odiáveis de Hermione, e Harry agora o olhava durante o café, como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa.

"_Hum... Progressos? Será que ele notou o meu cabelo?" – _perguntou-se_. "Não, acho que ainda não chegamos a esse ponto... Mas nada que não dependa de uma forcinha do grande, lindo, poderoso e perfeito Malfoy". _

"Terminou, Malfoy?" – perguntou ela, cordial, estendendo a mão à xícara do loiro.

"Ah, sim... Pode tirar, Mione."

"_Mione?"_ – perguntou Harry para si mesmo, ainda estupefato. Não, provavelmente escutara errado. Agora só faltava essa. Além de doido, surdo.

Hermione retirou-se da sala, em direção à cozinha. Não havia se oferecido para levar as louças de Harry. Malfoy comemorou internamente o pequeno detalhe e ia levantando-se para sair, em direção ao quarto. Harry o interrompeu.

"Você fica, quero falar com você."

O loiro virou-se lentamente e disse, um meio sorriso.

"Você não pretende fazer nada comigo na frente dela, não é, Harry? Coitada, ela não merece..."

Harry ficou roxo de fúria e choque. Ele movimentava os lábios, mas não saía nenhuma palavra.

"Bem, se você esperar um pouco, eu posso voltar. Mas é bom lembrar que não manda em mim, HARRY." – disse, enfatizando o nome do outro com certa intimidade.

O moreno resolveu não cair no jogo do outro e acalmou-se.

"Tudo bem, MALFOY. Mas o que eu tenho para falar é importante, espero que não demore."

"Imagina... Só vou esperar ela sair para o trabalho, assim a gente pode ficar mais à vontade... Para conversar, é claro."

Harry suspirou de alívio com a última frase e virou-se em direção ao sofá. Deixou-se afundar nas almofadas e fechou os olhos, cansado. A noite não tinha sido nada boa, ainda não pensara em nada para se desculpar com Hermione, não sabia como começar a conversar com Dr... quer dizer, Malfoy e logo Dumbledore chegaria, trazendo alguma bomba que estouraria em suas mãos... Não seria um dia fácil, certamente.

A mulher parou à porta e perguntou, fria:

"Não vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Não. Como eu te disse, Dumbledore vem hoje. Estou esperando." – respondeu impaciente, lembrando-se do fato de que aquela pergunta não deveria estar sendo feita se ela tivesse prestado atenção ao que ele falava em vez de ficar tagarelando sobre o cabelo de Malfoy. Se bem que ela estava com a razão sobre o cabelo... _"Ahn? Em que diabo estou pensando?"_

"Ok!" – respondeu, batendo a porta atrás de si e saindo.

Sua barriga se contorceu, como se houvessem milhares de borboletas lá dentro. Agora era hora de falar com ele e não se sentia nada preparado. Logo o loiro perceberia que Hermione havia saído e apareceria.

5 minutos se passaram e nem sinal.

10 minutos.

15 minutos.

20 minutos.

"Em que esse cara está pensando?". Harry levantou-se nervoso e foi bater à porta do outro nada educadamente.

"MALFOY!" – gritou. Como não houve sinal de resposta, forçou a maçaneta e para sua surpresa, a porta não estava trancada. Quando entrou, viu Malfoy de costas, ainda vestindo sua cueca.

"Não podia ter esperado lá fora, Potter?" – perguntou, fingindo irritação.

"Ah, er... Me desculpe, é que... Bem, você demorou, eu pensei..." – como Draco adorava vê-lo sem jeito, tentando desviar o olhar do seu corpo.

"Agora, já que está aí, não tem nada aqui que não veja todo dia, não é? Pode entrar..." – disse, com ar de displicência.

"Eu prefiro aguardar lá na sala." – respondeu, encabulado.

"Tudo bem, não demoro."

Harry fechou a porta e Draco gargalhou silenciosamente. Outra batalha ganha.

* * *

"Droga, droga, droga, droga!" – Harry nem se esforçava para praguejar mais baixo. Na verdade, a vergonha era tanta que o que ele queria mesmo é extravasar. "Por que ele sempre faz isso?" 

"Falando sozinho agora, Harry Potter?" – brincou.

"Er, Professor! Como vai? Não vi a hora que o senhor saiu da lareira" – disse, ainda constrangido.

"Bem, realmente não tinha ninguém aqui para me recepcionar" – continuou, divertido.

"É, eu fui... Bom, deixa pra lá! Mas o que o traz aqui em minha casa, Professor? Fiquei realmente curioso com aquele pergaminho."

"Se importa se eu pedir que o senhor Malfoy também esteja presente nessa conversa?"

Mesmo sem entender, Harry assegurou que não se importava, e que o loiro já estava vindo. Não tardou para Draco realmente aparecer.

"Ah, bom dia, Professor Dumbledore!" – cumprimentou efusivamente Draco.

"Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Vejo que o senhor está bem melhor, 'adaptado' até."

"Oh, sim. O senhor tinha toda razão. Não quero mais voltar para Azkaban, farei o possível para que isso não aconteça. E me desculpe a demora, é que não estava me sentindo muito bem e resolvi tomar um banho antes de vir..." – disse, lançando uma olhadela a Harry, que desviou, constrangido.

"Não se preocupe, acho que agora podemos conversar." – disse o velho, já aconchegando-se em uma parte do sofá, enquanto os outros dois fizeram o mesmo, Harry cuidando para manter uma distância segura do outro.

"Tentarei ser o mais breve possível com o assunto, mas não creio que ele se torne menos sério por isso. Bem... Sei que a imprensa bruxa tem abafado a situação, mas é um caso de muita gravidade e de grande interesse para nós todos."

"Obviamente, senhor Malfoy, que o senhor sabe que ainda ficaram seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort livres. Realmente, não pudemos encontrá-los. Dentre eles, está seu pai. – Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, interessado no discurso – Temos razões para acreditar que ele, juntamente com os outros, voltou novamente à ativa."

"O que o senhor quer dizer com 'voltou à ativa'?" – perguntou Harry, estupefato.

"Iniciando uma nova guerra, Harry. Sob a liderança de Lucius Malfoy, esses bruxos estão novamente fazendo ataques a trouxas e a outros que se opuseram a eles durante a guerra. É uma vingança em nome do Lorde. E certamente, um modo de mostrar que ainda são poderosos, apesar de caçados e de terem perdido tudo que tinham. Um jeito bem equivocado de se fazerem respeitar novamente."

"Como sabem que meu pai é o líder? E como podem fazer essas coisas em tão menor número? Quero dizer, temos toda a comunidade bruxa, o ministério, e não sei quem mais contra eles e eles ainda conseguem atacar?" – perguntou Draco, aparentando interesse, mas contendo uma chama de satisfação dentro do seu peito.

"Você tem razão, Draco. Realmente, é espantoso o que eles ainda podem fazer. Mas não podemos esquecer que são bruxos realmente poderosos, você os conhece bem. E estão atacando isoladamente, o que os torna mais difíceis de capturar. Entretanto, tivemos notícias de que agregaram muitos seguidores: gigantes, os lobisomens, alguns bruxos sob a maldição Imperius, outros não... Foi por causa de um desses bruxos que descobrimos sobre o seu pai. Ele nos contou tudo com a condição de não ir para Azkaban. Tenho que dizer que era a única chance que tínhamos, tivemos que aceitar a proposta. Embora o relato ainda tenha sido um tanto quanto vago."

"Mas, Professor... O que planeja o Ministério?" – indagou Harry.

"Juntar novamente um exército com todos os bruxos que puderem. Pretendemos acabar com o movimento antes que ele tome proporções ainda maiores."

Harry deu um suspiro e apoiou a testa no dorso da mão, preocupado.

"E o que pretende de nós, Professor?" – perguntou Draco, definitivo.

"De você, espero que esta seja uma boa situação para nos dizer de que lado está. De Harry, já sei o que esperar."

Draco se levantou, pensativo. Olhou pela janela, viu o sol forte que se levantava no horizonte.

"Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, não é, Professor? Quero dizer, tenho que optar pelo respeito do meu pai novamente, a única família que ainda me restou, e a minha própria vida, não é? Não posso lutar contra alguém da qual minha vida depende. É óbvio que estarei com vocês" – murmurou, lançando um olhar de cumplicidade a Harry, que estava surpreso com essa face mais sensível do ex-sonserino.

"Pois bem, senhor Malfoy. Dada a situação delicada dos dois, providenciei para que fiquem juntos. Não participarão da guerra propriamente dita – um agrado do ministro para alguém que já foi o responsável pelo fim de uma guerra – mas ficarão no alto de um monte, um lugar estratégico, próximo ao quesupomos ser o esconderijo deles. Em qualquer emergência, aí sim, serão convocados. Do contrário, farão trabalho apenas de espionagem."

"Ficaremos juntos, sozinhos?" – indagou Harry, aterrorizado.

"Acho que não há mais problema nisso, há? Senhor Malfoy?"

"Da minha parte, está tudo bem!" – respondeu, falhando em conter sua empolgação.

"Harry?"

"Eu... Não, não há. Mas e a Mione, ela vai ficar sozinha?" – perguntou, o desânimo em pessoa.

"Bom, Harry... Nós não pretendemos que isso tudo demore, mas prometo manter meus olhos nela pra você".

"Tudo bem, Professor. O que é para ser, será."

* * *

O trecho é da música Anesthesia, Type o Negative (pra variar, né galera)

* * *

O sonho... Bem, sabe como é... Influência do surrealismo, aquele filme _O Cão Andaluz_ de Luis Buñuel ainda é uma influência forte para mim, uma viagem mesmo. Cenas sem sentido, cortadas por outras com menos sentido ainda... O interessante é que, no final, você sempre encontra um significado, não é? Eis a intenção.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

E a garota vai no meio do campo, num jogo CorinthiansXPalmeiras e paga bundalelê pra todo mundo ver! Caraca, estou muito feliz, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

Vces viram, né gente? Foram só algumas reviews e fizeram uma garota feliz! Continuarei postanto rápidoassim se vcs continuarem com toda essa generosidade, hehehehehe. MAS EU QUERO MAIS! O que custa, gente? Não dói, não faz calo, e contribui para um progresso de uma fic!

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Anna-Malfoy:** O Draco não era apaixonado por Harry desde Azkaban. Digamos que já havia uma forte ligação, mas ainda não tinha a ver com esses sentimentos. Inclusive, ele ainda não tem esses sentimentos... A sua raiva, quando ele viu Harry e Mione juntos foi pq aquilo iria contra o progresso do seu plano... Vamos aguardar pra ver...

**Fabi-chan**: Pois é, Harry realmente não sabe com certeza o que sente por Hermione. Se é apenas uma gratidão por sua amizade e tudo mais, junto com um pouco de culpa por Rony... E imagine, uma relação fragil como essa e surge um Malfoy! Eu nao resistiria, hehehe. Draco não ficou com raiva por se sentir traído, e sim por ver que seu plano podia não estar indo tão bem quanto ele previra... Acontece que pode ter uma paixão reprimida, vamos ver! (Ah, e a música é do Bush sim!)

**Gabi Potter Malfoy**: Continue lendo e verá no que isso vai dar!

**Chally Maculan**: Sim, relações complicadas... Vão piorar bastante! Acompanhe! Ah, já estou acompanhando sua nova fic, viu? Bjo! ;)

**Fernando Oliveira Makert**: Hey, será que tenho que avisar toda vez que postar um capítulo? Claro que eu ia dedicar um agradecimento a você, né? Bjão fi.

**Ia-chan:** Também não sei como é que o Harry pode ficar com aquela aguada, com um gostoso desses no quarto ao lado, hehehehe. Tem algumas coisas por vir, mas não vou contar mesmo! ;)

**Deed**: Não se preocupe, não pretendo demorar muito para postar! ;)

**Dana-Norram:** Q bom q gostou, não se preocupe, logo a Mione some do cenário. Bjo ;)

**Beckman, a maligna:** Minha ídola (poxa, aquela fic com Lucius, Draco e Harry ainda minha inspira, hehehehe. Será que eu conseguirei ser tão maligna algum dia na vida? Aliás, vi que agora tem uma tradução para o inglês). Não se preocupe com a parada do _Flashback, Fim do Flashback_. Isso foi uma punição pelas poucas reviews, eu tb abomino isso, hehehehe. Não ranque os cabelos!;)

Bom, tiveram outras reviews, mas para outros chappies. Depois, agradeço a todos. Bjo proces, até a proxima.


	6. The waterfall

_**N/A: Desculpem a demora, eu tinha me desanimado um pouco...**_

**_Nem preciso dizer q essa fic não tem spoilers do livro 6. Portanto... Não me culpem se algumas pessoas ainda existirem. Ah, nada de horcruxes._**

_**Muito Obrigada pelas reviews:**_

_**Aniannka: **Não posso dizer o q acontece com Draco no final, mas... Digamos que Harry volte para Hermione tarde demais._

_**Fabi –chan: **Q bom q gosta da fic, fico muito feliz! Eu gosto muito de escrevê-la. Sim, querida... Draco sozinho com Harry, não é demais? E Dumbie não é cego, Dumbie sabe mais q do céu e da terra q nossa vã filosofia (risadinha sinistra) Confira.. ;)_

* * *

_**No último capítulo...**_

"Ficaremos juntos, sozinhos?" – indagou Harry, aterrorizado.

"Acho que não há mais problema nisso, há? Senhor Malfoy?"

"Da minha parte, está tudo bem!" – respondeu, falhando em conter sua empolgação.

"Harry?"

"Eu... Não, não há. Mas e a Mione, ela vai ficar sozinha?" – perguntou, o desânimo em pessoa.

"Bom, Harry... Nós não pretendemos que isso tudo demore, mas prometo manter meus olhos nela pra você".

"Tudo bem, Professor. O que é para ser, será."

* * *

"_**Por que esta sede de amar e esta fraqueza**_

_**aqui dentro, querendo arrebentar?**_

_**Por que esta angústia e necessidade de fusão?**_

_**Por que esta necessidade tão profunda e imensa?"**_

Hermione estava emburrada em um lado da cama. Harry trocava-se para dormir, também sem sinais de alegria no rosto.

"Eu sabia que seria importante, Mione. Dumbledore não viria até aqui por qualquer razão. "– disse, enfiando a cabeça pela gola da camisa.

"Sim, eu supus que realmente seria importante - concordou -, mas achei que era para saber como estão as coisas aqui, digo... Como é que se comportou o Malfoy, já que nós não demos notícia alguma ao Professor desde que ele chegou."

"Cogitei essa hipótese também. Embora acreditasse que isso poderia ser facilmente respondido através de um pergaminho - continuou. Além do mais, acho que ele saberia logo se o Malfoy tivesse nos causando algum problema. Eu não deixaria isso por menos, você sabe." – sentou-se na beirada da cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com um ar de preocupação.

Hermione calou-se, fitando o vazio.

"Como vai ficar o time sem você? E a sua escola de quadribol?" – perguntou ela, os olhos marejados.

"Creio que com a possibilidade de ataque de Comensais, não haja jogo algum de quadribol, que o diga campeonato... Estou certo que a maioria dos jovens serão convocados a servir também, se a situação se agravar. Mas se precisarem, ainda temos um apanhador reserva, que também é bom. Quanto à escola, ainda não sei o que fazer, mas acho que terei que fechar por um tempo." – respondeu, torcendo a boca em sinal de contra-gosto.

"Mas Harry..." – lamentou-se.

"Ele realmente não me deu muita escolha, Mione. – continuou, como se soubesse o que ela perguntaria, pela sua voz embargada. - Imagino que o Ministério deva ter exigido a minha presença. Talvez até uma espécie de punição por eu não ter seguido a carreira de Auror... Bem, eles querem que eu seja o garoto-propaganda mais uma vez, eu suponho, e Dumbledore não tem mais ânimo para negar isso a eles."

"Mas a participação de vocês não deveria ser secreta? Por que querer que você apareça?" – indagou.

"Ah, sim... Mas no fim de tudo, certamente eles gritarão aos quatro ventos que eu novamente estava lá, 'em nome do Ministério da Magia'" – disse, em deboche.

"Isso não está certo, Harry. Já era para ter acabado... E eu? Vou ficar sozinha? E se..."

Harry não deixou que ela terminasse, colando seu dedo em seus lábios, pedindo-lhe silêncio.

"Eu vou voltar, Mione. Prometo que vou voltar. Se Voldemort não foi capaz de me derrotar, não seria um Comensal a fazer isso."

"Mas foi ESSE Comensal que ficou vivo, enquanto Voldemort morreu. Isso talvez seja um sinal, não?" – salientou.

"Não se preocupe, vamos resolver isso rápido. Logo estarei de volta em casa." – assegurou, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha suas razões com aquela colocação.

"Harry me desculpe por hoje de manhã, e o que eu falei ontem. Eu sei que você deve estar apreensivo, entendo também a sua posição quanto ao Malfoy..."

"Eu que tenho que me desculpar, eu que gritei com você sem razão." – ponderou.

"Tudo bem... Vamos dormir, estou cansada... Boa noite." – disse num suspiro, virando-se para o outro lado e ajeitando o travesseiro em sua cabeça.

"Boa noite..."

Harry ainda ficou por um tempo digerindo aquilo tudo antes de apagar o abajur e tudo escurecer.

* * *

"Até que demorou um pouco, não é, Harry? Eu achei que seríamos chamados imediatamente." – disse Malfoy. 

"Também fiquei surpreso com a demora, mas acredito que estavam preparando o lugar. Desde que Dumbledore esteve aqui, os ataques se intensificaram, muitos foram convocados e creio que não havia estrutura o bastante para comportar todos nos abrigos que já haviam sido montados."

"Organização parecer ser a chave de tudo." – concluiu o loiro, um brilho no olhar.

"Temos que nos preparar da melhor forma possível, Malfoy." – disse Harry quase friamente.

Hermione estava um pouco mais satisfeita com os dois. Desde a visita do Diretor de Hogwarts, estavam mantendo um certo diálogo, que certamente seria imprescindível, já que iriam ficar sozinhos no esconderijo, ou o que quer que fosse. Harry não estava mais tão calado e Malfoy, bem, ele continuava sendo ele mesmo, entretanto em sua nova versão.

De repente, a fênix de Dumbledore apareceu, batendo insistentemente na janela, implorando passagem. Draco tomou a iniciativa de ir lá e pegar o pergaminho preso à ave, entregando logo em seguida à Harry.

"Você poderia ter lido também, Malfoy. É claro que o interesse é de nós dois." – disse, levantando os olhos rapidamente por cima dos óculos, enquanto lia o papel. Draco levantou os ombros, sinalizando que ficaria pouco à vontade com aquilo.

"E o que ele diz, Harry?" – perguntou Hermione, aflita.

O moreno a olhou sem respondê-la, escorregando seus olhos a Malfoy.

"Você. Arrume suas coisas. Partimos hoje ainda".

* * *

Draco não podia negar que essa versão fria do Harry era muito ruim para o seu plano. Seria muito mais fácil irritá-lo, ou chamar sua atenção se ele fosse estourado e orgulhoso como sempre. Mas pelo jeito, essa batalha o outro estava ganhando abertamente. Teria que jogar muito mais pesado se desejasse algo mais concreto. 

A despedida foi algo quase "emocionante". Hermione esforçando-se para não chorar foi realmente constrangedor. O pior foi quando ela insistiu que um aperto de mão não era o bastante se despedirem, insistindo num abraço em Draco. O loiro teve certeza que sentiu uma coceirinha depois disso, além na náusea que obviamente o vitimou. Mas livrar-se dela lhe dava quase o mesmo prazer de quando Harry ficava totalmente sem-graça.

Ela ainda os segurou por alguns momentos, procurando alguns livros interessantes para Harry levar em caso de tédio. Draco tinha certeza que o moreno não teria isso, não enquanto estivesse ao seu lado... Draco era assustadoramente interessante, inteligente e tudo mais... Mas, bem, não impediria o esforço dela, afinal não queria mais problemas e logo se livraria deste primeiro obstáculo.

Primeiro, os dois deveriam ir ao Ministério da Magia, a fim de receberem suas instruções antes de seguirem para o local definitivo. Draco sabia que se sentiria pouco à vontade, não era por que morava com o "tal do Harry Potter" que todo mundo ia parar de odiá-lo. Mesmo assim, seguiu com a cabeça erguida (por que não dizer, com o nariz empinado) dentro do Ministério às costas do outro, que se ocupava em cumprimentar todos que iam cruzando o caminho dos dois. Logo percebeu que o moreno era realmente respeitado, já que ninguém até agora havia lhe lançado um olhar atravessado que fosse. Antes assim, não estava mesmo com muita paciência pra congelar sua cara naquela expressão de desprezo tão peculiar. Harry que o fizesse.

O Ministro não lhes tomou muito tempo em seu escritório, dada a gravidade da situação. Precisava que os dois estivessem no tal lugar urgentemente para que observassem a movimentação, tentando assim descobrir onde seria o QG dos Comensais.

"E por fim, senhor Draco e senhor Malfoy – continuou Fudge – o lugar estará protegido por magia, num raio de pelo menos 50 metros. O que significa que nada de aparatação, como é em Hogwarts. Entretanto, todos os outros feitiços estarão liberados. Há 2 Km de onde vão ficar, vai estar o nosso QG com os mantimentos, que devem ser buscados pelo menos de dois em dois dias. As corujas também não poderão levar pergaminhos até vocês, portanto, todas deverão ser buscadas na base."

"E como chegaremos ao tal lugar se não poderemos aparatar?" – perguntou Malfoy.

"Aparatem no QG, de lá podem ir a pé – Harry e Draco murcharam. No entanto... – continuou, observando o muxoxo dos dois – Lá haverão vassouras guardadas para os senhores para que voem até lá. Muito cuidadosamente, é claro."

Harry e Draco se animaram mais.

"Tudo bem, senhor. Podemos ir?"

"Oh, sim. E boa sorte, senhores."

"Obrigado!" – responderam em coro.

* * *

A sensação da brisa levemente gelada percorrendo seu corpo era libertadora. Há anos não provava daquilo, não se lembrava de como realmente havia sentido falta. Seus cabelos cintilavam à luz do sol poente. Uma visão perfeita, quase romântica. Draco não resistiu e abriu os braços, equilibrando-se sobre a vassoura apenas com as pernas, fechando os olhos. Harry olhou para trás e sorriu, ao ver o outro. 

"Hey, Malfoy. Há tempos não voava, não é?"

Draco se assustou com o outro e quase se desequilibrou, mas abriu um sorriso.

"Sim, isso é realmente muito bom! Eu não me lembrava direito como era, Harry!" – gritava, para que o outro escutasse à frente.

Ouvir seu nome na boca do outro não lhe soava mais tão estranho quanto soaria se eles ainda estivessem em Hogwarts, ainda que o fato o incomodasse. Entretanto, apesar da animosidade entre os dois, ele não podia deixar de se impressionar com a vivacidade do outro, do prazer que o outro sentia pelo simples fato de voar. Sim, para Harry também era um dos maiores prazeres, mas para o outro parecia significar liberdade e isso parecia tornar o outro mais... Humano.

E, por um instante, tudo passou em câmera lenta aos olhos do moreno. Ele pôde observar cada detalhe do rosto do ex-sonserino, os seus cabelos, a sua pele estranhamente clara... O seu jeito. Ele era...

"O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?" – perguntou Draco, pegando-o de surpresa.

"Ah, não, é que eu fiquei... Bem, fiquei preocupado, você aí voando de olhos fechados, achei que podia..."

"Poupe-me, Potter. Eu sei exatamente o que você estava pensando. Não gaste sua saliva"– disse ardilosamente, voando mais rápido que o outro, deixando-o embasbacado para trás.

"Hey, Malfoy, espere!"

* * *

Draco já estava no chão quando Harry se aproximou, contrariado. 

"Não precisava ter voado na frente daquele jeito! – reclamou, as bochechas rosadas pelo esforço e irritação.

Mas Draco estava imóvel, observando algo com muita concentração, não fez movimento algum para mostrar que escutava.

"Estou falando com você, Draco Malfoy!"

O loiro virou-se lentamente para o outro, uma expressão de "essa-guerra-vai-ser-minha-temporada-de-sorte" na face e apontou o dedo para o lugar.

Por um momento, Harry também ficou chocado, mas ao contrário do outro, não havia nada de alegre em seu rosto.

"Oh, não!" – lamentou-se.

"_Oh, sim..."_

"Como é que eles pretendem que durmamos nesse..."

"Cubículo? – Draco completou – Pelo que vejo, Potter, cabem perfeitamente duas pessoas aí dentro."

A barraca de que Draco falava com empolgação estava cuidadosamente armada sob uma grande e bela árvore, e não devia ter mais que um metro e vinte de largura.

"Sim, MALFOY! – alterou-se. Um casal, talvez. Não DOIS HOMENS que não são nem o que se pode chamar de amigos!" – rugiu, entre dentes.

"Ora, não seja irritante! Relaxa um pouco, Harry... Não vai ser tão ruim assim... Estressado..." – comentou, em voz baixa, agachando-se e entrando no pequeno abrigo para inspeciona-lo.

"Pelo menos é limpinho!" – gritou lá de dentro, a voz abafada. Harry revirou os olhos. _"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo_."

Draco saiu de dentro da barraca com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hey, Potter, não precisa ficar desse jeito, eu não mordo. O que acha que posso fazer?"

"Eu não gostaria nem de pensar nisso." – pensou, revirando os olhos. 

"Pelo menos não vamos passar frio... – o olhar fulminante de Harry o lembrou de que ele não estava achando nada engraçado - Bom, se você vai ficar aí emburrado, eu vou dar uma volta pra conhecer lugar, com certeza é melhor do que ficar olhando pra essa sua cara..."

Draco saiu calmamente, observando tudo ao redor. Ele não podia negar que estar no meio do mato, dormindo num colchão parco e sem nenhum tipo de regalia era algo extremamente desagradável, mas ele faria de tudo para que aquele fosse o mais interessante e gratificante período de sua vida. Em sua caminhada, o loiro logo descobriu, para sua alegria, que perto de onde estavam abrigados havia um riacho de águas espantosamente transparentes. O mais difícil era acreditar que ninguém conhecia ou habitava aquele lugar. Decidiu andar um pouco mais e descobriu uma queda d'água fascinante não muito longe, "_um pequeno paraíso_", como diriam as palavras que escaparam de sua boca. Nela, as águas do riacho desciam majestosamente por entre as pedras gigantes, criando um pequeno arco-íris em sua foz. Havia um pequeno lago construído pela força da cachoeira, e dali a água seguia por seu curso, desviando-se em um cânion. Draco teve vontade de saltar lá de cima, era uma paisagem extremamente convidativa.

Perfeita.

Mas extremamente perigosa. Nada diferente do que ele pretendia fazer daqueles momentos em que estaria sozinho com Harry.

* * *

Draco sentia-se exausto. Andou por todo o fim de tarde e início da noite, familiarizando-se com a região e esperançoso por descobrir uma pista sobre os Comensais, mas não encontrou nada. Talvez durante a noite não fosse o melhor momento para isso. 

"Por onde esteve?" – perguntou Harry, sem olhar o outro no rosto.

"Por aí." – respondeu, fingindo não notar o estado de nervos do moreno.

"Sabe que não é bom se afastar daqui, principalmente sozinho." – Harry tentava com esforço conter sua voz, embora seu rubor o denunciasse.

"Aham"

"Tem idéia do perigo que correu? Que eu corri?" – exaltou-se.

"Poupe-me. Estou cansado, quero dormir, só isso. Agora, boa noite."

Draco deixou-se cair no colchão pesadamente, ocupando praticamente todo o espaço que havia dentro da barraca, deixando um Harry perplexo e indignado para trás.

"O que acha que está fazendo? Eu também durmo aqui neste lugar, sabia? Será que poderia se acomodar melhor?"

"Eu sei que você também dorme neste lugar, POTTER. Mas não estou te impedindo de vir deitar aqui. Por acaso, coloquei alguma placa 'NÃO ENCOSTE. FRÁGIL'?" – respondeu sarcasticamente, mal levantando o pescoço.

"AAAAAAAh" – bufou, saindo dali depressa e deixando um Draco risonho pra trás.

* * *

Harry já não agüentava mais dormir sentado. Quando começava a relaxar e cair no sono, seu pescoço pendia para um lado, o acordando. Provavelmente, já estava nesta tormenta há horas, não demoraria a amanhecer. Precisava descansar, o dia seria longo e cansativo,e não havia ser no mundo que teria uma boa noite de sono naquela posição. O que mais o irritava era Draco, que não mexera sequer um braço desde que chegara, no sono mais pesado que jamais havia visto. 

O desespero tomou conta do seu corpo exausto. Harry moveu-se lentamente, então, e deitou-se ao lado de Draco, de costas para ele, no ínfimo espaço que ele havia deixado. Se Draco não havia se mexido até então, não acordaria logo agora que ele resolvera se deitar ali. Pelo menos era isso que ele esperava, não ser descoberto. Mais tarde, acordaria antes do outro, e Draco nem saberia que ele estivera ali tão próximo... Sem provas, não há crime.

Quando Harry se permitiu relaxar e respirar fundo, fechando os seus olhos irritados, Draco se virou, e com um gemido, abraçou Harry pela cintura, apertando-o e aconchegando-se em seu corpo.

* * *

N.A.: Vcs devem ter percebido q eu adoro torturar o Harry... (bruxa má!) 

No próximo capítulo, Draco dará mais dor de cabeça ao homem-que-sobreviveu.


	7. Touch, Peel and Stand

**7. Touch, Peel and Stand**

**

* * *

**

_Agradecimentos a:_

**Fabi-chan, Nicolle Snape e Annianka. Muito obrigada pelos reviews, espero que algumas perguntas sejam respondidas! **Hum, esse negócio de ficar por trás está virando vício! Confiram.

**

* * *

**

**No último capítulo...**

"_Quando Harry se permitiu relaxar e respirar fundo, fechando os seus olhos irritados, Draco se virou, e com um gemido, abraçou-o pela cintura, apertando-o e aconchegando-se em seu corpo."_

* * *

Frestas de luz invadiam a abafada barraca. Talvez tenha sido o calor insuportável a acordá-lo, ou o barulho dos pássaros que gorjeavam incessantemente por ali. Ou notar que ele não estava mais ao seu lado.

**Não está mais ao seu lado**.

O desespero bateu forte em seu peito. Harry se lamentou por não poder desaparatar do lugar, ou enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra. A vergonha acendeu faíscas em seu rosto, um embaraço que ele não se lembrava de ter sentido tão intenso em toda sua vida.

Então Malfoy acordara primeiro que ele e pôde se divertir bastante com a cena: Dois piores inimigos enlaçados durante a noite, como se fossem um casal apaixonado, e o pior é que o único que estivera consciente de toda a situação não fizera nada para impedir o fato.

Maldição.

Em algum momento, Harry teria que sair dali. Ele estava naquele lugar distante para uma missão importante e esperava, de todo o coração, que aquela fosse a última coisa que faria pelo ministério. Para isso, bastava seu empenho e sua disposição; ficar escaldando na barraca e remoendo sua vergonha não ajudaria.

Reunindo toda a coragem, levantou-se. Malfoy não estava em nenhum perto dali.

"Onde esse maldito se enfiou?" – perguntou-se. A irritação pelo sumiço do outro logo passou, quando notou que um tempo sozinho seria essencial para preparar-se psicologicamente para as provocações e insultos do loiro, que invariavelmente viriam.

* * *

Harry começou a conhecer o lugar. Lindo, sim. Mas ele preferia muito mais sua casa e sua mulher. Uma vez, havia decidido que já havia tido emoções demais para uma vida só. Era hora de paz, tranqüilidade. Infelizmente, esse tempo ainda não havia chegado. Mesmo que tudo ali transmitisse uma quietude incontestável, seu coração era como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Uma agonia que apertava sua garganta, uma angústia de quem espera o pior de tudo.

Ao longe, pôde ouvir uma voz cantando animada. A varinha em riste, Harry andou muito calmamente, escondendo-se por trás de algumas árvores de troncos mais espessos. Antes que pudesse reconhecer quem cantava, ouviu um barulho que parecia ser de água corrente. Um riacho, talvez.

A voz estava demasiado alta para ser um Comensal que não pretendesse ser descoberto; tampouco DEVERIA ser de alguém que os estivesse procurando.

"_Won't you touch me, touch me? _

_I won't let it go…_

_Yes, I finally found a reason, _

_I don't need an excuse_

_I've got this time on my hands,_

_You are the one to abuse,_

_One to abuse, Ooohhh_"

"MALFOY!" – berrou. "NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?"

"Ah, bom dia também, Harry! Como passou a noite?" – cumprimentou Draco, que se virava sorridente para ver o outro.

"O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO CANTANDO DESSE JEITO QUANDO NÓS NÃO DEVERÍAMOS SER DESCOBERTOS?"

"Eu estou tomando banho, Harry. E eu costumo cantar quando faço isso. Acho muito mais fácil sermos descobertos com você gritando desse jeito. Agora, por que não pára com essa sua cena patética e vem tomar um banho também? Sabe, quem visse aquela sauna que a barraca virou não diria que estávamos apenas dormindo." – disse, simplesmente, continuando a cantar.

Harry não pôde evitar o rubor, mais uma vez. Teve vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno, mas o patife tinha toda razão. Não seria nada higiênico continuar suado daquele jeito. Maldição, mais uma vez.

"Anda, Harry, vem!" – disse, caminhando em sua direção, estendendo a mão. O moreno engoliu em seco quando notou, com aproximação do outro da beira do pequeno riacho, que ele estava completamente nu. "_Ah, não_..." – pensou, amargurado.

"Vem, Harry! Vai ficar com essa cara de pasmo? Anda logo, não temos o dia inteiro!" – disse, empurrando o moreno para água. Harry ainda estava chocado, não conseguiu reagir. Quando percebeu, já estava no meio do riacho, com todas as suas roupas no corpo, e o pior, Draco ajudando a tirá-las.

"Hey, o que está fazendo?" – perguntou com a voz rouca, completamente sem ação.

"Te ajudando, Harry. Ou você vai querer tomar vestido?"

"Ahn?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Banho, roupas, não combinam." – disse Draco, posicionando-se de frente para ele, perigosamente próximo da sua boca avermelhada e entreaberta de choque, enquanto desabotoava a sua camisa e a afastava de seu ombro, passando a mão delicadamente sobre a alva pele de seu braço, deliciando-se pela súbita falta de reação do ex-grifinório e lançando-lhe um olhar de desejo que desequilibraria qualquer um.

Draco deu a volta em seu corpo e ficou atrás dele, que já havia fechado os olhos. O loiro pode ver, com imensa satisfação, que o moreno arrepiava-se com o mínimo contato entre os dois, um ínfimo toque da ponta dos seus dedos. Aproximou-se do lóbulo da orelha do outro e sussurrou:

"Você não espera que eu tire as suas calças, não é, Harry..." e se afastou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu já estou de saída. Vou comer alguma coisa e vou andar por aí para procurar uma pista. Por volta do meio-dia, talvez apareça por aqui. Mas não me espere. Até mais" – disse, saindo da água e sacudindo os longos cabelos.

Harry não viu nada disso. Ainda estava mortificado por não ter conseguido conter suas reações. Não tivera coragem de virar para ver o que Malfoy tinha achado daquilo, não suportaria uma chacota.

"Merlin, me ajude... Não posso ser tão fraco assim..." – suplicou.

"Achou alguma coisa?" – perguntou timidamente quando o outro chegou, tarde da noite.

"Nada que possa nos ajudar." – respondeu friamente.

Harry observou que Malfoy trazia um rolo de pergaminho nas mãos.

"O que é?"

"Ah, quase ia me esquecendo. A sua digníssima mandou isso pra você" – disse, entregando-o.

"Mas... A carta está aberta?" – perguntou, com profunda indignação.

"Sim... – olhou para o pergaminho e depois para Harry, assustando-se - O quê? Não está achando que eu ia ficar lendo as coisas que ela manda pra você, achou? Por favor, Harry. Tenha mais respeito por mim! O ministério está monitorando todos os pergaminhos do QG. Só porque você é Harry Potter, não estaria a salvo de ter sua 'cartinha de amor' vistoriada, estaria?" – exasperou-se.

"Você não leu, não é?" – perguntou Harry, contendo o ódio entre dentes.

"Não teria estômago pra isso, imbecil".

"Ótimo." – disse, saindo de perto do loiro, em busca da luz da lua que o ajudaria a ler o que a mulher lhe escrevia.

"Droga!" – resmungou Draco, baixinho.

* * *

Os dias se passavam e os planos de Draco não iam nada bem. Harry havia se distanciado dele desde o episódio do riacho, e ele ainda não havia conseguido uma brecha para tentar algo novo. A repentina confiança que lhe assomou quando Harry provou ter muitas _reaçõe_s ao seu simples toque foi bruscamente frustrada quando percebeu que a ocasião apenas os tinha afastado. Talvez devesse ir mais devagar, porque sabia, sim, que ele seria seu, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Malfoy não era alguém com quem se pode lutar contra, e ele tinha vida toda para provar isso a Harry.

A sangue-ruim não parava de mandar pergaminhos entediantes (sim, ele os lia todos) e Harry estava cada vez mais apegado a eles. Pelo menos, o loiro havia ficado com a tarefa de ir ao QG de dois em dois dias buscar mantimentos e tudo mais, podendo lê-los primeiro que o outro. Mas já havia um mês que estavam ali, e a mulher não havia escrito nada de realmente interessante.

O pior de tudo é que ainda não haviam encontrado pista alguma de Comensais nas redondezas, o que os afastaria dali em breve; não teriam serventia alguma em espionar o que não havia para ser espionado.

Mas, certo dia, Malfoy leu um pergaminho de Hermione que lhe tirou o ar e força das pernas.

"_Harry,_

_Havia dias que eu queria te contar uma coisa, mas eu queria ter toda a certeza antes. Acho que isso vai querer fazer você resolver isso tudo logo e voltar para nossa casa. Estou esperando um bebê, meu amor! Acho que ele foi feito naquele dia, se lembra? Talvez o Malfoy nos tenha trazido sorte!_

_Vai ser uma menina, eu já estou pensando em um monte de nomes. Está muito difícil aqui sem você, Harry. Eu te amo muito e queria tanto dividir isso com você agora! Tenho certeza que logo tudo vai acabar e seremos os três muito felizes! Os quatro, quer dizer, agora o Malfoy faz parte da família, não é?_

_Te amo muito, _

_Mione"_

"Céus, o que faço agora? O que eu faço? Isso não poderia ter acontecido, isso não poderia, isso não..." – choramingou.

* * *

"Nenhum pergaminho da Mione, Draco?"

"Tenho uma má notícia, Harry. Não nos deixarão mais recebê-los. Parece que os Comensais estavam conseguindo ler alguns, interceptando as corujas. O ministro achou melhor que não fosse mais permitido mandá-los, para não corrermos o perigo de sermos descobertos ou a nossa família" – disse o loiro, desanimado. "Sinto muito, sei o que eles significavam para você..."

Harry ficou desolado.

"Tem idéia de até quando isso vai durar?"

"Tempo indeterminado, Harry. Acho que até vencermos, não haverá mais possibilidade."

"Droga..." – disse, desconsolado.

"Ah, Harry, não fique assim... Logo tudo acabará e você conseguirá falar com ela pessoalmente." – disse, acariciando o rosto dele, que endureceu.

"Vou dormir. Boa noite."

* * *

Draco era muito paciente.

Na verdade, Draco era a paciência em pessoa.

Mas Harry sabia tira-lo do sério, como sabia. Ninguém jamais havia desprezado Draco Malfoy, a não ser o maldito Harry Potter, desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. E era por causa disso que ele havia se tornado um alvo, a próxima conquista. Draco provaria a si mesmo que ninguém resiste ao seu charme e ainda faria a vingança mais vil jamais vista, invejando até o obscuro Lorde das Trevas, se ainda fosse vivo.

Potter, como sempre, havia acordado primeiro e desaparecido do mapa. Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca mais conseguira despertar antes do outro, que pelo visto nem dormia. "Até quando ele vai evitar o inevitável?" – pensava.

Seguindo a rotina, Draco saiu da barraca e foi dar sua volta habitual. Adentrou por uma área de floresta mais densa, que já havia lhe rendido bons arranhões nas pernas e braços. Algo lhe dizia que havia algum mistério no lugar. O cheiro era diferente, o clima era tão pesado quanto o momento que antecede uma tempestade. Sinistro. E Draco tinha certeza que estava sendo seguido, quando ouviu alguns passos. Estremeceu.

"Oi! Tem alguém aí?" – perguntou, olhando amedrontado em volta. Ótima maneira de dizer '_Hey comensais, podem vir aqui me pegar!'. _"Harry! É você? – perguntava,soando muito mais como um pedido desesperado. "Harry, pare com isso, não tem graça!".

Um estalo às suas costas. Draco se lembrava muito bem desse barulho: Aparatação. Imediatamente virou-se:

"Olá, Draco, quanto tempo!"

"Nããããããããão!"

* * *

Úmido e totalmente escuro. Draco não via nem um milímetro à sua frente. Mas sentia o cheiro de podridão e a dor nos seus membros, atados a uma parede pegajosa por algo que ainda não conseguira identificar.

"Lumus!"

A luz forte em seus olhos o cegou.

"Finalmente acordou. Não está mais habituado ao Estupefaça, Draco."

O estômago de Draco deu um giro. Sua cabeça latejou e ele murmurou:

"Pai..."

"Crucio!" – gritou Lucius.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – berrava de dor o filho.

"Você não achou que eu te receberia com um abraço, não é, filhinho? Crucio!"

"Paaaaaaaaaai, nãããããão! Eu não vou agüentar, não vou agüentar, não vou agüentar, paaaaaaaaare!" – implorava, sentindo seus ossos se partindo como galhos secos.

"Pare? E por que eu deveria parar, Draco? Você é um traidor!" – Lucius falou tão perto do rosto desfigurado de dor do filho, que pôde sentir seu hálito.

"Eu nunca te traí, pai. Nunca, nunca, nunca! Me ouça..."

"Como ousa me dizer isso, moleque! Você passou para o lado deles, ser desprezível! Você nos traiu! Crucio!"

"Eu não fiz nada disso, pai... "– chorava Draco. "Eu..." – hesitou.

"Fale logo antes que eu faça você ir pelos ares!" – tremia de ódio, encostando a varinha no coração do filho.

"Eu tenho minha própria vingança!" – gritou.

"Você tem o quê?" – perguntou, cinicamente.

"Eu preparei algo, pai. Isso vai acabar com a vida do Potter. E ele não vai precisar morrer, vai ser muito pior do que a morte... Na verdade, ele vai desejar não ter nascido!" – ofegou, cansado.

Lucius empertigou-se. Aquilo estava começando a ficar mais interessante.

"Fale logo antes que minha paciência se esgote."

"Tem a ver com o mesmo método que o senhor usou para levar Snape para o lado das trevas..." – murmurou, algumas lágrimas atrevidas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido.

O homem mais velho esboçou um sorriso, incrédulo.

"Sabia que você ainda me orgulharia, meu filho. Agora conte-me. Conte-me tudo."

* * *

"Então o Potter ainda resiste... Bem, todos sabemos que ele não é muito de se corromper, você vai ter que ter paciência, Draco... Mas, isso realmente não me preocupa... Afinal, você se saiu a mim, irresistível. E temos a profecia, que garante que você esteja sempre ao lado dele. O plano é perfeito!"

"Eu sei que é perfeito e é claro que ninguém resiste a mim, pai! Será uma questão de tempo – respondeu Draco, já solto das correntes, mas ainda fraco –, ele já está bem mais maleável... O senhor precisou ver no início, pra começar eu quase o matei sufocado! Mas ele não pode nem desconfiar da sua presença, entendeu? Ele não pode nem desconfiar que nos encontramos, poria tudo a perder!" – advertiu.

"Perfeitamente."

"Pai..."

"Sim, filho..."

"Deixe a sangue-ruim e a filha dela fora disso. A vingança é contra Potter. Já temos problemas demais para resolver, ok?"

"Ah, claro. E, Draco... Perdoe-me por te machucar. Eu achei que havia sido traído pelo meu único filho. Você me entende, não é?"

"Não se preocupe, pai. Encontrarei alguém para cuidar de mim hoje." – disse, um meio sorriso.

Lucius abriu um sorriso e lhe deu um tapinha no rosto.

"Agora vá, ele pode desconfiar. E, filho, não faça a bobagem de se apaixonar! Eu não serei tão brando com você uma próxima vez..."

O jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim e saiu. Ele sempre soube da tolerância de seu pai. Não o contrariaria agora.

Enquanto Draco corria para fora da caverna, Lucius murmurou para si:

"Ah, Draco... Você não sabe como me ajuda... E me perdoe, mas aquela sangue-ruim vai pagar muito caro por seu maridinho. Ah vai..." – gargalhou.

* * *

Harry estava cansado. Mais um dia inútil naquele lugar. Nada descobrira e Draco continuava sumido, como sempre. Resolvera se refrescar no riacho, o sol já estava se pondo.

Ao se aproximar, viu que na outra margem, o loiro estava caído, aparentemente inconsciente. Os longos cabelos estavam parcialmente imersos na água, seu corpo para fora.

"Draco!" – gritou.

O moreno atravessou o riacho sem nem mesmo se despir e chegou ao outro lado, tomando o rosto de Draco em suas mãos.

"Draco, fale comigo! O que aconteceu? DRACO!" – insistiu, gritando e balançando-o.

Harry o tomou nos braços e atravessou o riacho, levando o outro desacordado em direção à barraca. Pousou-o no colchão e sentou-se ao seu lado, apanhando sua varinha.

"Enervate!"

Draco arregalou os olhos e num impulso, abraçou Harry como se acordasse do mais terrível dos pesadelos, chorando.

"Harry... Não me deixe nunca..." – implorava.

O moreno o abraçou mais forte, ainda tonto com a situação.

"Estou aqui, Malfoy. Fique calmo."

"Estou com medo, não me deixe, por favor..." – soluçava.

"Calma, Draco! Me diga, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou, agoniado.

Draco desvencilhou-se dos braços de Harry e pôs a mão em sua testa, esforçando-se para lembrar de alguma coisa.

"Eu... Eu não sei, Harry... Estava chegando perto do riacho quando acho que fui atingido por trás, não me lembro direito..." – respondeu, confuso.

Harry o encarou, desconfiado.

"Tente se lembrar de algo, Malfoy." – disse, friamente.

Draco o abraçou mais forte.

"Por favor, não me pergunte nada..." – sussurrou.

Harry, embaraçado, retribuiu a iniciativa do outro momentos depois. Lentamente, o loiro esmoreceu o abraço e massageou sua bochecha na de Harry, sugando o cheiro do outro com avidez. Tão logo encontrou o olhar temeroso do moreno, roçou seus lábios nos dele, passando a língua de leve na pequena fenda que se abria, apoiando a cabeça do outro em suas mãos. Assim, pôde aprofundar mais o beijo, explorando sua boca adocicada. Mas percebeu que Harry não havia correspondido a nenhuma das suas investidas, o que o fez romper o beijo imediatamente, podendo ainda capturar em sua mente a lembrança do olhar extasiado, as pupilas dilatadas do outro no breve momento que o encarou.

"Perdoe-me, Harry. Não foi minha intenção. Perdoe-me, não vai mais acontecer. Eu só estou carente. Me perdoe..." – implorou, os olhos lacrimejantes, murmurando suas palavras tão sinceramente que fez o moreno se sentir culpado.

"Não, não tem problema... Quer dizer... – gaguejou – Eu entendo, eu sei como é estar assim, não tem problema... Não precisa ficar assim, est-está tudo bem..." – insistiu, atrapalhado, passando a mão desajeitadamente pelos cabelos.

Draco passou a mão de leve no rosto de Harry, pesaroso, e virou-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo cansado.

Já havia uma hora que Draco não se movia. Ele só podia estar dormindo profundamente. Harry, depois de entrar e sair da barraca incontáveis vezes, perturbado sobre sua decisão, deitou-se finalmente ao lado do loiro, encaixando-se nele como o outro fizera semanas antes, enlaçando sobre ele seus braços, e dizendo, num sopro.

"Está tudo bem, Draco. Tudo vai acabar bem..."

* * *

Trecho da música _Touch, Peel and Stand_, de Days of the New.

**Sem reviews, pode crer que o próximo capítulo só sai no lançamento do livro 7! Com reviews, prometo que sai em duas semanas! Vocês escolhem!**

Bjos para todos!


	8. I don't wanna be me

_NOSSA! Ainda estou em completo estado de choque. Acabei de conseguir meu recorde em REVIEWS: 10! Sabem o que é isso? Se não sabem, só precisam estar cientes de que fizeram uma pessoa muito feliz! YES! E por causa disso, o capítulo saiu em uma semana! (**Viram como funciona?**)! Os criminosos foram os seguintes: _**Nicolle Snape, Lis, Srta. Kinomoto, Gabi Potter-Malfoy, Beckman, a maligna, carlos bert, Anna Malfoy, Fabi - chan, Natalia-Lupin-Snape, Nakisuki-chan**. Muito obrigada a todos, fiquei muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz.

**Algumas considerações**: Bom, sei que Harry e Draco podem soar estranhos e meio nada ver de vez em quando, mas isso é só uma fic de uma doida, ok? E Draco, bem... O loiro-gostoso-irresistivel-tdb não é exatamente MAU. Como costumo dizer, o meu Draco é AMORAL e SÁDICO, MAU é o pai dele! E acho que não preciso dizer que **não** vai ter um final felizinho, né? (Angst/Tragedy dizem alguma coisa?). E pra galera não enlouquecer: O bebê não vai morrer né gente! Eu não sou Freddie Krueger. Mas não digo mais nadica de nada. Qto ao Draco gostar de Harry... Bem td é um processo...

* * *

_No último capítulo..._

Já havia uma hora que Draco não se movia. Ele só podia estar dormindo profundamente. Harry, depois de entrar e sair da barraca incontáveis vezes, perturbado sobre sua decisão, deitou-se finalmente ao lado do loiro, encaixando-se nele como o outro fizera semanas antes, enlaçando sobre ele seus braços, e dizendo, num sopro.

"Está tudo bem, Draco. Tudo vai acabar bem..."

* * *

Cap.8 **I don't wanna be me**

"_You are lust incarnate  
In the sweat of my bed  
The eastern sky hints of dawning  
Alone and awake but exhausted I lie  
Oh how I hate the morning light"_

_Harry estava envolto por um mar de sangue, contendo uma forte náusea. A correnteza o queria levar, e ele se esforçava para manter seus pés junto a terra. Não havia nada além daquele mar e o céu refletia primorosamente a sua cor púrpura. Ao longe, algo boiava e vinha em sua direção, trazida pela torrente. _

"_Mione?" – perguntou, quando pôde identificar que o que se aproximava era um corpo de mulher._

_Ela não respondeu. Foi trazida lentamente até os braços dele, que a acolheu. E a chamou, a sacudiu, mas ela nada disse. Ele beijava a sua testa e chorava desesperado. Ela estava morta, sua palidez e a sua gelidez não deixavam dúvidas._

"_MIONE! ACORDA, acorda, por favor..." – soluçava, sacudindo-a ainda mais vigorosamente._

_De repente, ela arregalou seus olhos e o fitou. Eles tinham o tom mais cinza que alguém jamais poderia ter..._

"_VOCÊ!" – gritou, aterrorizado._

Uma onda quente percorria seu corpo, somada a spasmos e uma súbita falta de fôlego. Harry levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da barraca, desejando que o ar fresco da noite preenchesse seus pulmões e o livrasse daquilo.

"Harry?" – Malfoy murmurou. "O que faz aí fora?"

"Er... Só um pesadelo, Draco. Já passou. Volte a dormir." – ofegou.

"Você está bem? Precisa de algo?" – indagou, preocupado.

"Já disse que não, Draco! Agora volte a dormir." – respondeu, levemente irritado.

O moreno ainda levaria algum tempo para se recuperar. Harry sempre tivera pesadelos, especialmente quando Voldemort invadia sua mente, mas Hermione sempre esteve ali para acalmá-lo, para dizer que não se preocupasse. Ela sabia, como ninguém, convencê-lo de que fora apenas um maldito sonho ruim e que ele NÃO ia se tornar real. Ela também poderia lhe dar uma explicação racional sobre o fato de Harry sonhar a mesma coisa duas vezes. "_A sabe-tudo Granger.._." - riu-se, lembrando-se com saudade da esposa. Agora, ela não estava mais perto dele confortando-o e Harry sentia cada vez mais sua falta. Precisava de alguém que lhe trouxesse alguma paz, não apenas dúvida e angústia.

O nome de toda essa ansiedade, como não poderia deixar de ser, era Draco Malfoy. O homem que estivera tomando o pensamento de Harry nos últimos tempos mais que qualquer coisa, o homem que o fazia punir-se internamente, como um monge em penitência. Ninguém pode esquecer o ódio de toda uma vida como num passe de mágica! Mas o loiro estava fazendo com que ele passasse uma borracha em tudo que acontecera, em todas as brigas, insultos, o ódio da guerra, e transformando-o em um... amigo? Não, Malfoy nunca seria seu verdadeiro amigo. Nunca estaria ali para as horas difíceis, como Ron estaria, nunca o confortaria como Mione. Estaria sempre ali para confundir, enlouquecer.

Era isso que Harry estivera tentando se convencer hora após hora, dia após dia. Malfoy era a pedra no seu sapato, o seu grande e único problema. O-homem-que-sobreviveu estava cada vez mais convencido de que Draco, sendo seu inimigo declarado ou não, havia nascido para trazer-lhe desequilíbrio. Especialmente seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus cabelos, o seu jeito de olhar... Como alguém podia ser tão magnético, tão sedutor? O jovem Malfoy transpirava sensualidade e Harry sabia que não estava imune a ele. De fato, ninguém que ficasse sozinho com ele por mais de um dia estaria. Ele estava sendo forte, e orgulhava-se disso.

"Mas que besteira... Draco é um homem, eu sou um homem! E sou casado, amo minha mulher. Isso é loucura!" – murmurou. Era difícil admitir para si mesmo que tinha algum interesse no outro. Ele certamente guardaria esse segredo com sua vida.

_"Oh, céus..."_

Sim, aquele lugar o estava enlouquecendo. Tinha que acabar logo, ou sairia dali direto para a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

* * *

"Não dormiu?" – perguntou Draco, espreguiçando-se ao sair da barraca, observando Harry encostado numa árvore.

"Não consegui..." – respondeu num fio de voz, as olheiras o delatando.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" – perguntou gentilmente, apoiando a mão no ombro de Harry, que desviou o olhar.

"Não, não se incomode. Foi apenas um pesadelo, depois não consegui mais pregar os olhos... E estou com saudades de casa."

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Ah... Bem, vai acabar logo, você vai ver." – disse, dando um tapinha nas costas do outro e saindo.

"_Quando é que você vai aceitar que não há como fugir, Harry? Você ainda resiste em ser meu?"_

Pela primeira vez, o loiro admitiu a si mesmo que havia a possibilidade de perder essa batalha. Harry mostrava-se mais forte do que ele esperava. Lutava, como o guerreiro que sempre foi, contra o seu desejo. Draco sabia que era cobiçado, sentiu isso quando o outro o abraçou durante a noite. E fora tão bom... Mas toda vez que havia um progresso, o recuo parecia ser ainda maior. Harry parecia-se com uma criança amedrontada, que quer o doce mas respeita o aviso dos pais de que não se pode aceitar nada de estranhos.

E se Draco investisse mais forte, e se ele o tomasse em seus braços? Não, talvez isso o afastaria para sempre. Se ao menos ele soubesse que Harry não tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos... Não era o caso. Talvez ele devesse torturá-lo, então. Mostrar que não se importava com ele, que não sentia nada, talvez voltar a ser o verdadeiro Malfoy, _aquele que odeia Harry Potter com todas as forças_. Certamente, ele estranharia o súbito desinteresse e passaria a instigar o motivo. E talvez, o jogo mudasse.

Sim, tática perfeita.

* * *

"_Harry, _

_Por que não me responde nenhuma carta? Estou com tantas saudades! Achei que ia ficar feliz com a notícia do bebê, mas não mandou nenhum bilhete... Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil, mas Dumbledore me garantiu que você está bem, porque não responde?_

_Estou passando a maior parte do tempo com a Sra. Weasley. Você sabe que ela jamais virá aqui em casa, por causa de Draco... Mas ainda me recebe muito bem na Toca, e estou me sentindo tão sozinha! Pelo menos não tenho que cuidar de tudo._

_Já estou com os malditos enjôos, mas é tudo normal. O bebê está bem, fui ao St. Mungus na última semana. Já consegue pensar em um nome? Se tiver uma sugestão, me mande pelo menos um bilhete, tá? Andei pensando em vários, acho que deveríamos escolher alguns e esperar para ver o rostinho dela! Vai ser linda, peço a Merlin todo dia que tenha os seus olhos!_

_Te amo muito, amor. Estou louca de saudades._

_Sua Mione"_

"MALDIÇÃO!" – praguejou Draco. "Mais uma carta dessas, e eu fico louco!"

Draco estava transtornado. Ainda não havia pensado numa boa explicação a Harry pelo sumiço das cartas quando tudo acabasse. Não conseguia nem imaginar o choque dele ao saber que sua esposa estava esperando um filho, que tanto desejaram, e Malfoy o privou dessa alegria. E ele simplesmente não podia entregar aquela, pois era uma prova de que ele havia dado sumiço nas outras.

Pensaria nisso depois, havia algo mais que o preocupava. Quando Nas suas visitas regulares ao QG, ouviu dos bruxos que vários ataques estavam acontecendo e muitos haviam morrido nas batalhas. Os soldados estavam esgotados e temerosos.

O ex-sonserino temeu a ira de Lucius como nunca. O que garantia que ele não faria nada com ele, que não o mataria se precisasse? Ele tinha sido capaz de torturá-lo com Cruciatus, poderia aniquilá-lo sem pensar duas vezes. Será que deveria cooperar com o pai? Aquela era a sua vingança, nunca esteve nos seus planos a intervenção de outra pessoa, muito menos de Lucius, que sempre levara as coisas a sério demais.

Distraído, Draco não notou que alguém se aproximava dele pelas costas.

"Draco!" – berrou.

"Aaai! Garret! No que está pensando?"

Joseph Garret, um ex-sonserino extremamente atraente, riu.

"Acalme-se! Desculpe-me pelo susto, foi uma brincadeira. Eu só queria saber se não quer ficar aqui até mais tarde. Sabe, de vez em quando fazemos algumas festinhas aqui, se é que me entende..." – disse malicioso.

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

"Não seria má idéia, Garret. Hoje, vou ficar."

* * *

Já era tarde. Draco estivera agindo daquela maneira há quase duas semanas, desde que fora buscar os mantimentos no QG. Saía durante o dia e voltava quando Harry já estava dormindo. Ou tentando dormir. O ex-grifinório não podia deixar de pensar no que o loiro estava fazendo, por que estivera tão distante dele nesses últimos dias. Sua preocupação se redobrou quando Draco comentou a situação delicada em que se encontravam na guerra. Mas e mais ataques, dezenas de mortos. Os Comensais tinham conseguido muitos aliados e, por mais que isso parecesse uma insanidade, estavam com certa vantagem. Harry temia por Draco, sozinho naquelas terras, àquela hora da noite(1).

O moreno estava estranhando muito o comportamento do outro. Nunca mais Draco havia dito uma de suas gracinhas, nem tentado embaraçá-lo. Será que tinha se cansado dele? **Será que tinha desistido dele?**

Os livros que Hermione lhe dera jamais tiveram tanta serventia. Pelo menos, Harry se distraía um pouco, e parava de pensar no outro e na falta que ele fazia. Os livros, mesmo que temporariamente, escondiam no mais fundo de seus pensamentos a culpa em sentir falta dele, de desejar que ele ficasse o tempo todo ao seu lado. De desejá-lo, enfim.

"Isso não está certo... Merlin, me ajude a não pensar mais nele. Eu não sou infiel, não sou um traidor. Não posso estar... interessado em um homem!"

Harry não podia evitar a aflição que o corroía. A vontade imensa de ter e não se permitir. E o fato de Draco o estar ignorando categoricamente.

"Não vou deixar que ele faça isso comigo. Não vou deixar que brinque com o que sinto. Vou procurá-lo e vamos conversar, tirar tudo a limpo!"

Num impulso, levantou-se e, com sua capa de invisibilidade, correu em direção ao QG. Ele só podia estar lá. Iria acabar com tudo agora, ou tudo se solucionaria de vez.

* * *

Gemidos.

Harry pedia aos céus que não comprovasse o que aqueles ruídos lhe pareciam ser, enquanto se aproximava do lugar, esgueirando-se pelas imensas árvores que rodeavam o clarão. A guerra tornava-se algo perfeitamente suportável quando se ouvia aquilo, mais parecia um som vindo do inferno. O cheiro era podre, devastador.

Então era isso que eles estavam fazendo naquelas noites vazias? Não havia mais sanidade alguma naquela guerra. Os bruxos se viravam como podiam, tentando esquecer o horror que haviam vivido horas antes, arriscando de alguma forma libertar algo que estava preso no corpo deles. Harry só não concebia a idéia de libertação daquela forma, luxúria o enojava.

Pé ante pé, moreno aproximou-se da grande tenda, esticando o pescoço sobre uma pequena abertura, semi-coberta por um tecido denso.

Choque.

Havia uma cadência de corpos, como se ali houvesse uma música ditando o ritmo de como todos deveriam se movimentar. Não havia um rosto que não transparecesse a devassidão que o momento obrigava. Algumas das bruxas não mostravam prazer em seu rosto, qualquer um que observasse atentamente poderia dizer que estavam sentindo dor. Mas o prazer deveria sobrepujar a agonia, já que elas não faziam esforço nenhum em se livrarem daqueles homens que as tomavam brutalmente.

Algo definitivamente chocaria mais o ingênuo Harry do que aquela visão; ver Draco ali seria perto do insuportável. Queria muito não assisti-lo contorcendo-se de prazer naquela orgia. "_Malfoy, não esteja aqui_." Mesmo com a sua capa de invisibilidade, ele se sentia absolutamente nu, como se todos olhassem pra ele, convidando para participar daquela cena surreal. Tremia.

E ele finalmente o localizou.

E seus ouvidos não puderam captar mais nenhum som.

Sua boca secou e seu coração disparou como um tiro. Sua primeira reação foi pôr uma das mãos sobre a boca, como que tentando evitar que sua última refeição voltasse. "_Por que eu estou ficando assim? Por quê? Por quê?_". Harry teve a nítida impressão de que Draco podia vê-lo através de sua capa naquele momento. O loiro virou lentamente o pescoço, os olhos levemente apertados e de repente, seu olhar estava inacreditavelmente preso ao do moreno, desconcertando-o. O que mais o intrigou foi o riso irônico que veio depois, levando Harry a sair correndo dali. Mais rápido do que podia. Queria ir pra longe e esquecer o que tinha visto.

"_Eu não vou conseguir dormir. Nem mesmo vou conseguir fingir que estou dormindo. Talvez essa seja a hora de eu ler algum livro que a Mione me mandou, pra passar o tempo. Meu Merlin, não me deixe enlouquecer. Eu estou ficando um demente_."

Harry não conseguia encadear um pensamento que fizesse sentido. O atordoamento também afetava seu corpo, que teimava em não obedecer suas ordens de não tremer mais, ou não contorcer-se, como se estivesse em profunda dor.

"_Ele me viu. Como pôde? Como sabia que eu estava ali? Com certeza ele me viu_.". Não havia sentido nenhum naquilo, mas o moreno podia ter absoluta certeza de que Draco havia notado que ele o estava espionando. "_Se ele perguntar, como vou poder explicar_?".

Harry se sentia imundo. Parecia que ele mesmo havia participado daquela convenção de demônios. Ninguém que tenha o mínimo de sensatez conseguiria ver aquilo tudo sem ficar completamente assombrado, era como se o ar daquele lugar tivesse infectado suas roupas, sua pele. Mas não era só assustado, ele estava profundamente decepcionado.

Lentamente tirou suas roupas. Não seria uma boa idéia ir tomar banho àquela hora da noite, desprotegido e perigosamente distraído, mas ele precisava de um. Caminhou até o riacho e entrou, deixando que aquela leve correnteza levasse as impurezas que lhe haviam impregnado. Libertador.

Sentir a água gelada percorrer seu corpo, como se buscasse máculas em cada pedaço de sua pele. Harry fazia sua mão em concha, molhava seu rosto e seus cabelos. O banho que acalmava a alma. Lentamente, enxugou-se e foi para a barraca aquecer-se. Com sorte, não ficaria doente depois de tal imprudência.

Agora tinha condições de, pelo menos, fingir que estava lendo alguma coisa. Sentou no mais fundo da barraca e pegou um livro, tentando arduamente se concentrar na leitura. Como se fosse algo possível.

De repente, ouviu passos lentos pelo lado de fora. Seu coração comprimiu-se, fazendo-o apertar fortemente a varinha entre seus dedos. Sua respiração rápida como nunca. Uma silhueta abriu bruscamente a barraca e Harry se posicionou para atacar.

"Hey? Está ficando louco? Sou eu! Ou vai querer me matar também?" – perguntou, exasperado.

O moreno suspirou aliviado.

"Me desculpe, não sabia que era você."

"E quem poderia ser?" – indagou Draco, despindo-se de sua blusa.

"Não sei, Malfoy! Mas você simplesmente some! O que acha que eu poderia pensar?" – explodiu, não conseguindo desviar os olhos do corpo do outro, as lembranças terríveis voltando à sua mente em flashes.

"Você sabe onde eu estava, pra que essa cena?" – perguntou, displicente.

"Não, eu não sei, Malfoy. Ainda não sou um exímio legilimente."

"Seu idiota, todos sabem o que fazemos à noite, depois de um dia de batalha..." – sussurrou, um sorriso cínico.

"Eu não sei, e não quero nem pensar no que poderia ser!" – respondeu Harry atônito, tentando disfarçar o rubor de sua face.

"Puritano demais você, Harry. Não sabe o que está perdendo." – disse, dando de ombros.

"Não sou santo, Malfoy. Mas eu tenho uma idéia exata do que poderia perder se fosse lá me "divertir". Minha mulher não merece isso" – devolveu, honestamente.

"Estúpido. Você acha que ela não imagina que você já esteja se divertindo um pouco?"

"Tenho certeza que ela não está pensando nisso, porque confia em mim." – respondeu, resoluto.

"Grifinórios!" – exclamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Sim, grifinórios."

Draco tirou sua calça, ficando apenas com sua cueca. Sorriu sedutoramente para Harry, o fitou por uns instantes, e engatinhou até ele. O moreno não teve reação de se afastar, ou correr, apenas permitiu que o outro se aproximasse lentamente de sua boca. Draco desviou subitamente para seu ouvido, sussurrando em seu modo arrastado:

"A pele delas é tão... macia, Harry... Eu poderia voltar lá agora de ficar mais um pouco, mas elas não me agüentam por muito tempo..."

"Poupe-me dos detalhes, Malfoy..." – pediu, estremecendo. Os olhos já fechados, mal conseguindo conter o desejo.

"Por que briga tanto com você mesmo, Harry?" – sussurrava, passando os lábios de leve no pescoço do outro. "Isso não é pecado, sabia? Você tem que deixar de se culpar tanto por tudo. Há dias você não tem uma sessão de sexo. Você deveria experimentar. Eu jamais agüentaria tanto tempo!"

" Não se esforce, eu jamais farei isso!" – retrucou, levantando-se bruscamente.

"Veremos! Covarde... É o que você é. Como você pode ter certeza de que sairá vivo daqui, hein?" – gritou enquanto o outro já se encaminhava para a saída da barraca.

"Nenhuma, mas eu quero morrer em paz comigo mesmo."

"Conversar com você é uma perda de tempo irremediável. Vá, fuja! Fuja! - rechaçou, saindo da barraca no encalço do outro. "E eu que achava que você era corajoso! Você não passa de um mito patético!" – acusou, contorcendo o rosto em uma expressão de nojo.

"Como você ousa, Malfoy? Como ousa me acusar? Você não me conhece, não sabe o que passei..." – disse, sua voz transparecendo seu desapontamento. Draco levantou-se e chegou mais perto dele.

"Então por que você não me conta, Harry?" – pediu, compreensivo. "Estamos aqui sozinhos e apesar disso, você jamais permitiu que eu me aproximasse de você!"

"Eu acho que já me aproximei mais do que deveria." – respondeu, dando as costas para o outro.

"Você sempre foge de mim! Harry, eu sei que não sinto tudo sozinho!" – riu-se internamente das reações do outro diante de sua falsa honestidade.

"Do que está falando?" – assombrou-se, virando-se para ele.

"VOCÊ SABE! Por que luta tanto contra isso?"

"Eu não estou lutando contra nada, Draco! Como acha que pude esquecer tudo que aconteceu entre nós desde que eu tinha 11 anos de idade?"

"O que você quer? Que eu peça perdão? Perdão, Harry Potter!" – pediu, fazendo um gesto de súplica. "Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu! Mas será que você também não tem metade da culpa? Foi você que me desprezou, desde o começo!" – afirmou amargo, apontando o dedo para o rosto do outro.

Harry apertou os olhos e o encarou, enfeitiçado pelo prata profundo que refletia a luz da lua.

"Não temos como voltar atrás, Draco... Eu posso te aturar, mas nunca vou conseguir te aceitar como... um amigo."

"Amigo..." – Draco riu. Depois o olhou com uma expressão de profunda tristeza que o desconcertou. "Eu nunca te pedi para ser meu amigo..." – fez uma pausa. "Então é isso. Você prefere se torturar a aceitar o óbvio!"

" EU.NÃO.ESTOU.ME.TORTURANDO!" – berrou.

"Então você vai ter que acreditar nisso primeiro que eu."

Houve um profundo silêncio depois disso. Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos e passou-as desesperadamente pelos cabelos. Draco o observou impassível.

"Harry, pare..." – implorou, baixinho, aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

O moreno segurava o choro que queria explodir de sua garganta com todas as suas forças. E antes que pudesse reagir, já estava nos braços do outro.

Draco o apertou forte, com devoção. Acariciava suas costas como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Sentir o corpo do outro estremecer ao seu toque acendia uma chama forte no seu peito.

"Harry... Por favor, não fuja mais..." – pediu, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto do outro, esforçando-se para não demonstrar sua imensa diversão com a situação. Seu plano estava prestes a se concretizar. "Vamos tentar, Harry... É a nossa chance."

* * *

Trecho da Música Haunted, Type o Negative.

Tudo bem, ainda não foi **O capítulo**... Mas ele virá, depois de REVIEWS, é claro... Bjo para todos!

Encontrou erros? Let me know... Eu sou a minha própria beta, e nunca revisamos mto bem o que fazemos...


	9. Going Under

_Oh, that's it. Enjoy. Essa fic tem sido uma maneira eficiente de me dar um nó na garganta._

_

* * *

_

_Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, são eles que me incentivam continuar. **Me desculpem pelo atraso, problemas, problemas**. Os criminosos são:_

Sofiah Black, Christine Annette Waters (_hey, enforcar meu Draquinho? Nem pensar, ele é meu alter-ego!_), Mewis Slytherin, Ia-Chan, Bru Black (_q bom q se arrependeu de não ter lido antes, fiquei tão feliz!_), Nakisuki-chan, carlos bert, Srta. Kinomoto, Amy Lupin, Nicolle Snape.

* * *

_E no último capítulo..._

O moreno segurava o choro que queria explodir de sua garganta com todas as suas forças. E antes que pudesse reagir, já estava nos braços do outro.

Draco o apertou forte, com devoção. Acariciava suas costas como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Sentir o corpo do outro estremecer ao seu toque acendia uma chama forte no seu peito.

"Harry... Por favor, não fuja mais..." – pediu, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto do outro, esforçando-se para não demonstrar sua imensa diversão com a situação. Seu plano estava prestes a se concretizar. "Vamos tentar, Harry... É a nossa chance."

* * *

**Going under**

"_A dor que há de plano de fundo, um sofrimento que só espera sua vez... à espreita... E o amor vem e se estreita em seu pescoço. E o corpo tenta em vão pedir socorro, mas a tentativa morre afogada no mar da realidade... "_

Draco lembrou-se com pesar da noite anterior. A expressão de angústia e decepção no rosto de Harry era ácido que lhe corroia.

_Harry não se moveu e Draco o beijou ternamente, apenas encostando os lábios nos dele, sentindo sua respiração. Não queria assustá-lo. Harry correspondeu, ainda que timidamente, dividindo-se entre suas lágrimas e o prazer do alívio que sentia. Assim que Draco se animou, permitindo-se explorar mais o beijo, Harry o empurrou fortemente, acuado pela culpa._

"_Não." – pausou, levantando um dedo em riste, recusando-se a encará-lo. "Não toque em mim novamente." – sussurrou, confuso. "EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ, NOJO! NUNCA MAIS OUSE ME TOCAR!" – com olhos lacrimosos, embrenhou-se na floresta._

Arrependido. O loiro não pretendia assustá-lo, sua intenção sempre foi trazê-lo para perto de si, dominá-lo, ser seu único dono. E Harry era realmente apaixonante. Ele tinha aquela aura ingênua, uma timidez quase divertida, uma fragilidadade, apesar de isso ser a última coisa a se esperar dele, e seu sorriso, cada vez mais raro, costumava iluminar o dia. Sim, ele era irresistível. E não porque parecesse com Malfoy, um exemplar de luxúria encarnada, mas porque era quase puro. E quem resistiria a uma presa como essas? Quem não se arrependeria de perdê-la?

Draco não queria admitir, mas estava aflito pelo fato de o moreno ter desaparecido há quase um dia. Ele provavelmente estava sem comer, exausto e obviamente, destroçado emocionalmente. O ex-príncipe da sonserina jamais conseguiria reverter o processo, era um caminho sem volta. Tinha perdido toda e qualquer confiança do outro. Tinha perdido a sua chance.

Seu pai precisava saber, talvez soubesse de algum modo de trazer o seu Harry de volta. Lucius sempre tinha uma carta na manga.

* * *

"Ele fugiu, pai. Não tenho idéia de onde foi. Depois daquilo, não o vi mais. Não sei onde dorme, não sei o que faz há uma semana. Sei que vai lá, pega a comida que trago, mas nunca consegui vê-lo. Em algum momento, ele pegou sua capa de invisibilidade." – relatou Draco, seus lábios tremendo de medo, sua pele perdendo qualquer indício de cor.

Lucius, até o momento de costas para o filho, virou-se para ele, altivo.

"Então você fracassou? – perguntou lentamente, se aproximando. "Como pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de deixá-lo saber o que fazia escondido?"

Draco não respondeu. Engoliu em seco enquanto o pai o fitava furioso. Lucius continuou, apoiando a testa em seus dedos.

"Você realmente não entende nada dessas coisas, Draco. Se não fosse tão parecido fisicamente comigo, diria que não é meu filho... – resmungou, decepcionado. Será que não percebeu que ninguém suportaria isso, Draco! Ninguém tolera traição! Você precisava ter ganhado a confiança dele! Você PERDEU essa batalha, imbecil!"

"É claro que não perdi, pai! Isto é prova de que ele está perdidamente apaixonado, e era isso que eu queria!" – animou-se, tentando conter a ira do pai.

Lucius riu.

"Não, não era isso que você queria. Você queria tê-lo, queria gritar para todos que pudessem ouvir que Harry Potter já fora todo seu, não é? Queria que ele abrisse mão de sua família por você e depois você simplesmente o descartaria.

"Óbvio que sim. Isso não tardará a acontecer. Quando encontra-lo novamente, não falharei. Ele será completamente meu." – disse, seguro.

"Isso eu espero, Draco. Não gosto de vê-lo fracassar. Não permito que um Malfoy perca uma guerra."

"Prometo que conseguirei em breve, pai. Mas só preciso que o senhor me diga como posso ganhar a confiança dele novamente."

"Vire o jogo. Transforme-se na vítima, faça com que ele tenha muita pena de você. Não toque nele até ter certeza que ele permitirá. Não invada sua privacidade. Deixe-o se aproximar."

"Tudo bem... Devo ir, ele pode voltar a qualquer momento. Adeus, pai."

Draco despediu-se de Lucius mais uma vez e seguiu até o riacho. Harry gostava muito dali. A esperança do loiro é que ele estivesse lá, ou talvez perto. Horas depois, o anoitecer provou que toda a caminhada fora perda de tempo. Não havia nem sinal do outro. Era hora de voltar, descansar e pensar no que faria no dia seguinte. Tinha que encontrá-lo.

Ao se aproximar da barraca, notou uma movimentação. Chegou mais perto sorrateiramente, planejando assustar quem quer que fosse o invasor. De supetão, entrou:

"Harry?" – perguntou surpreso.

"Malfoy."

Os dois ficaram presos pelo olhar durante alguns momentos. A impressão que se teve é que nem respiravam, que o tempo havia parado. Draco rompeu o silêncio.

"Onde esteve?" – perguntou, mostrando-se aliviado. "Fiquei preocupado, tive muito medo de..."

"Me desculpe..." – disse, cortando o outro e pondo-se a dobrar algumas roupas que amontoavam-se num canto.

"Não... Eu que tenho que me desculpar. Não poderia ter agido daquela maneira, não vai mais acontecer." – retratou-se, sem jeito.

"Ótimo, será melhor para nós dois." – disse, decidido. "Ainda sim, me desculpe por não ter dado notícias... Eu precisava desse tempo longe... Longe de você." – confessou, ainda sem olhar diretamente para o outro.

Draco sentiu uma pontada no peito. Novamente um silêncio tenso.

"E você decidiu... Decidiu alguma coisa?" – perguntou, temeroso.

"Decidir?" – perguntou, desentendido. "Decidir o quê? Havia algo a decidir? Boa noite, Malfoy." – disse, friamente.

Draco, boquiaberto, assistiu ao outro deitar-se e fechar os olhos. Sem outra opção, saiu dali. Não, aquele não era o Harry frágil de uma semana atrás. Esse era indiferente, frio, quase cruel. Machucado, talvez.

Dentro da barraca, duas lágrimas teimavam em escorrer.

* * *

Draco havia provado do desprezo uma única vez. Estava acostumado com o gosto do ódio, da raiva, do ciúme, da inveja, mas a amargura da indiferença era algo quase novo em seu menu. E Draco quase lidava muito mal com coisas novas, ou que não lhe agradassem.

A primeira pessoa que o desprezou, ou pelo menos que Draco pode se lembrar, foi Harry Potter, à época o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Agora ele era um homem e estava atuando no mesmo papel. Com a única diferença que para isso, Potter travava uma árdua luta interna. Antes fora tão fácil...

O jovem Malfoy indagava-se em que diabos de valores Harry estava tão preso que não podia deixar-se simplesmente aceitar os fatos. O loiro jamais conheceu tanta lealdade, ou comprometimento, jamais se deparou com fidelidade em toda a sua vida. Sempre fora "cada um por si" em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Cometemos o terrível erro de não gostar do que não entendemos e Draco estava cada vez mais furioso com o moreno por ele ser tão extraordinariamente envolvido com aquela sua vida medíocre, aquele mar calmo de conformação em que Hermione era o personagem principal.

Os dois sabiam o quanto tudo aquilo fazia Harry sofrer. Imaginar a angústia do outro fazia com que Draco se sentisse, pela primeira vez, totalmente confuso. Ele nunca havia se importado com nada além dele mesmo. E aquela súbita vontade de abraçar, de beijar, de dizer que tudo daria certo, que ele estava ali ao seu lado... Draco definitivamente não era mais o mesmo e culpava Harry pela repentina transformação. Ele o estava deixando louco.

"Malfoy, você precisa se levantar. Já deve ser quase meio-dia e você ainda está deitado..." – disse Harry, tentando não parecer preocupado.

"Você poderia fazer a ronda sozinho hoje, Harry? Eu não estou muito bem..." – pediu num fio de voz.

"Tudo bem. Volto logo para ver se precisa de alguma coisa." – concordou, saindo rapidamente da barraca.

Draco permaneceu deitado ali, sem muitas forças para se mover. Não sentia vontade de comer, ou de beber, ou de qualquer outra coisa. Não queria se sentir tão só.

Harry não apareceu até o fim da tarde e o loiro decidiu que precisava se levantar. Pegou sua vassoura e foi direto para o QG.

"Malfoy, o que o traz aqui a essa hora?"

"Tive alguns problemas hoje e não pude vir mais cedo, Garret. O que tem para mim?"

"Nada, Potter veio aqui mais cedo e pegou tudo."

Malfoy sentiu uma forte vertigem. Com uma mão, tampou a boca que se abria involuntariamente e curvou-se, caindo de joelhos no chão. Draco Malfoy estava perdido.

"Malfoy, o que há? Por Merlin, o que você tem? – perguntou aflito Joseph, ajoelhando-se ao lado do loiro, que tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão assustadora.

Por um momento, Draco parecia não respirar. Mas, de repente, virou-se para o ex-sonserino e agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço, enforcando-o.

"Me diga, Garret! O que ele levou, O QUE ELE LEVOU? – berrava, desesperado. O outro não conseguia responder, sem ar. Draco o soltou de súbito.

"Ele... Não tinha nada aqui, Draco. Ele só levou comida e uns... remédios..." – respondeu, massageando o pescoço.

"Não havia nenhuma carta? Absolutamente nada? Nenhum bilhete, recado?" – perguntou, inseguro.

"Nada, Malfoy! Eu juro por Merlin!" – gritou.

Draco suspirou aliviado. Então seu segredo estava seguro, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Me desculpe, Garret. Eu fiquei fora de mim." – relaxou, acalmando-se, mas ainda sentindo seu coração pulsar rapidamente.

O outro não respondeu, apenas encarando-o chocado. Draco se recompôs e aproximou-se do outro.

"Quero que me faça um favor. Qualquer pergaminho que chegar para Harry, queime-o. Mesmo que seja do Ministro da Magia, Dumbledore, o que seja! Harry NÃO pode recebê-lo de maneira alguma! Entendeu? Você me entendeu, Garret?"– insistiu.

Garret acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Te vejo depois..." – disse, dando as costas e saindo. Mas uma mão forte o segurou pelo ombro.

"E você não vai nem me agradecer, Malfoy?" – perguntou, com o olhar lascivo. Draco apertou os olhos, desejando que não fosse o que estava pensando.

"Ah, er... Obrigado, Joseph. Valeu mesmo, agora tenho qu..." – foi interrompido pelo outro.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc. Eu quero mais, Malfoy. Muito mais. Acho que você não precisa voltar tão cedo para lá, precisa? – sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro, que se arrepiou de nojo.

"Claro, Garret. Acho que posso ficar mais... Aqui." – respondeu, conformado.

"Ótimo..." – disse, num gemido, enquanto enfiava uma das mãos por dentro da calça de Draco e o empurrava para uma árvore próxima, fazendo o seu corpo roçar em suas costas. "Acho que a gente pode se divertir um pouco."

Draco fechou os olhos.

* * *

Harry o havia deixado ali, aparentemente doente. Como ele podia? Então foi tudo um mero disfarce? A vassoura não estava lá, a cama permaneceu desarrumada. Draco aproveitara sua saída para voltar àquele lugar. Será que aquele tipo de coisa acontecia todas as noites? Que importa, não era mais de seu interesse. Harry só estava focado em uma coisa: Voltar para casa. E tentar esquecer o turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadiu e o despedaçou. Além disso, Draco era um adulto, não comprometido, não devia satisfações a ninguém. Ao pensar nisso, o moreno sentiu uma fisgada dolorida no peito, mas se convenceu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

Era noite de lua cheia. O vento vinha frio, passando rapidamente por entre as árvores e fazendo um som agourento. Harry resolveu sair da barraca, o sono não vinha. Mesmo que o ignorasse completamente, o moreno precisa sentir que o outro estava ali para poder descansar. Uma espécie de conforto que só a proximidade com Draco trazia. Harry se surpreendeu confessando para si mesmo que amava o loiro com todas as suas forças, e que aquele amor era seu pior castigo por tudo que fizera. Pelas vidas que tirara, por quem fizera chorar. Porque ele mesmo estava agora vivendo uma meia-vida.

Harry deitou-se na relva e observou a lua e as estrelas. Só elas estiveram presenciando seu sofrimento nesses últimos dias. Ou melhor, nesses últimos seis meses. O tempo passa muito, muito rápido. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguns ruídos que vinha da mata.

"_Draco_?" – pensou.

Levantou-se mais rápido que pode e foi averiguar. Antes que pudesse chegar à fonte do barulho, ouviu um baque surdo. Teve um pressentimento horrível e correu naquela direção.

"DRACO!" – gritou, tomando o loiro nos braços. Draco Malfoy estava inconsciente.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah" – levantou-se abruptamente.

"Calma, Draco. Está tudo bem. Agora, descanse." – sugeriu, dando tapinhas no peito do outro e colocando a mão na sua testa para ver se não tinha febre.

"O que aconteceu?" – murmurou.

"Eu ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, Draco. Encontrei você desmaiado, sujo e mais pálido do que você pode ficar. Sugiro que fique quieto, desde quando você não come apropriadamente?"

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?" – perguntou confuso, tentando olhar fora da barraca, ignorando a pergunta anterior.

"Quase um dia inteiro. Você chegou tarde ontem. E já está quase de noite..."

Draco calou-se e apertou os olhos.

"Eu... Eu passei mal e fui procurar você. Mas estava muito fraco e... Não te achei, não consegui voltar..."

Harry franziu a testa.

"O que sentiu?"

"Dores no corpo... Não sei dizer ao certo. Tontura, um pouco." – disse, atrapalhado.

"Sei. Agora descanse, vou cuidar de você." – e saiu.

Draco virou-se de lado. As lembranças da noite anterior vivas na sua mente. Um pesadelo. Nunca pensou que fosse se sujeitar àquele tipo de coisa por um segredo. Draco é que costumava usar daquelas artimanhas nos outros. Sentiu-se invadido, sujo. Tinha repulsa de si mesmo. Lembrava do toque de Garret, da sua brutalidade. Ele não teve a menor clemência, era insaciável. Draco se sujeitou a cada investida, a cada palavra indecente sussurrada ao seu ouvido por Harry. Porque não podia perdê-lo. Porque só pensava nele, dia e noite. E se precisasse, faria tudo aquilo novamente.

Harry voltou com uma caneca de água e alguma comida.

"Você precisa se alimentar."

Prontamente, Draco se sentou, ainda que com alguma dificuldade. Seu corpo estava dolorido, rezava para que Harry não visse as marcas ou sentisse o cheiro do outro.

"Obrigado, Harry." – agredeceu, olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno. "Mas eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes, eu preciso de um. Fique aqui, eu já volto."

Harry o ajudou a se levantar e ficou lá, esperando.

Draco tirou suas roupas lentamente durante o caminho e quanto chegou, as jogou no riacho, que seguiu com a correnteza. Aquelas ele não queria mais, para sempre iam lembrá-lo do episódio com Garret. Enquanto esfregava cada parte de sua pele alva, permitiu-se chorar. O loiro não se lembrava da última vez que fizera isso, mas agora chorava com toda intensidade. Talvez aquele jogo estivesse indo longe demais e fugindo totalmente das regras que ele mesmo criara.

Potter se assustou quando o viu nu, entrando na barraca. Mas Draco estava com a expressão tão cansada e o modo com que deixou-se despencar no chão não lhe deixou dúvidas quanto as suas intenções. O loiro só queria descansar. Harry, ainda que titubeante, o vestiu e permitiu que ele dormisse mais um pouco. Mais tarde o faria comer.

* * *

Nas últimas duas semanas, Draco havia melhorado consideravelmente. O bastante para perceber que Harry estava começando a cair em uma armadilha que ele sequer havia criado intencionalmente. O loiro havia se tornado o homem frágil a ser cuidado, a preocupação constante de Harry. Draco percebeu que o moreno estava fazendo tudo para ele. Estava até poupando-o do desprazer de encontrar com Joseph novamente, mesmo que jamais desconfiasse do que acontecera. Não ia mais observar a floresta à procura de Comensais, ficava 24 horas por dia observando-o. O loiro estava deixando toda aquela melancolia que o tomou desde que passou a ser desprezado pelo outro, somado ao episódio funesto com o ex-sonserino no QG, para trás. A satisfação de ver que estava finalmente vencendo o jogo, quando imaginou que ele estava completamente perdido, reacendeu em si a chama da crueldade novamente. Então ele finalmente se vingaria como sempre planejou.

Mas Draco continuaria deitado. Harry precisava pensar que ele estava doente para permanecer ali, ao seu lado. Draco sabia que aquela era uma desculpa que o moreno inventou a si mesmo para não se sentir culpado de ficar tão próximo do outro. Não seria o loiro a desmascará-lo.

"Malfoy, vai continuar se recusando a comer? Desse jeito, jamais vai ficar bom!" – reclamou, impaciente.

"Não tenho vontade. Me deixe aqui, Harry. Vá fazer as suas coisas."

"Como supõe que eu te deixe aqui desse jeito? Você mal se alimenta, quase não se levanta! Você está acamado, Malfoy! Não posso deixar você aqui pois a minha vida também corre perigo com essa sua teimosia!" – esbravejou. Draco segurou-se para não sorrir.

"Tudo bem, Harry Potter. Vou comer um pouco. Depois você pode ir."

"Não vou sair daqui até você decidir levantar esse bunda do chão e sair pra dar uma volta."

Sim, Harry estava irritado. E Draco podia sentir o gosto doce do outro em sua boa, num prenúncio.

* * *

"Malfoy?" – perguntou, levantando os olhos do livro que lia, sentado em um canto.

Não houve resposta. Harry deu um suspiro alto, apertou os lábios e o fitou, tentando buscar dentro de si uma paciência que há muito não existia.

"O que foi dessa vez, Draco?"

O loiro parecia dormir, mas tinha a respiração irregular que o preocupou.

"DRACO, FALE ALGUMA COISA! Quer comer, beber, sair? Pelo amor de Merlin!" – exigiu, alterando a voz.

Calmamente, Draco levantou o rosto. E Harry ficou sem reação nenhuma. Encarar aquele homem devastado não era uma visão muito comum quando se tem um Malfoy em sua frente. Não que Malfoys não fossem fracos, ou até mesmo covardes, mas fariam o que pudessem para não demonstrarem isso. E Harry já estava aprendendo muito bem esse comportamento, pois, da mesma forma, estivera escondendo seus sentimentos há tempos.

"Draco... Desembucha, o que foi?" – perguntou, tentando ser indiferente.

Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos daquele modo irresistível, provocante, daquele jeito que fez Harry se apaixonar, mas agora com uma carga de desânimo nos seus movimentos. Ele tinha plena consciência de que aquilo deixava Harry absolutamente constrangido, pois o moreno mal podia conter a paixão, a devoção, ridiculamente estampada no brilho dos seus olhos.

Por dentro, Draco ria. Era divertido brincar com Harry. Geralmente é divertido brincar com alguém que entra tão facilmente no seu jogo de sedução. Mas não só por isso; Draco estava feliz porque sabia que uma hora ou outra, ele tomaria o que era seu de direito.

O loiro estendeu um dos braços, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e olhou humildemente para o outro. Os olhos marejados. Febril.

Harry levantou o rosto, incrédulo, indagando-se se aquela cena não seria uma miragem.

"Vem, Harry..." – disse, arrastado.

"O quê!" – perguntou, ofegante, sentindo seu corpo incendiar com aquelas duas palavras. Malfoy quase riu com o espanto do outro.

"Vem, Harry..."– repetiu, passando a mão ardentemente pelo pescoço e peito.

O moreno fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos com tanta força que suas próprias unhas podiam machucá-lo. "_Eu vou acordar, eu vou acordar, eu tenho que acordar_".

"Shhhhh..." – Draco sibilou em seu ouvido. "Vem, Harry..."

O moreno pulou de susto. Malfoy havia se arrastado silenciosamente do outro lado da barraca até ali para... Perturbá-lo. Tirar sua paz. Sua sanidade. O último resquício que ainda possuía de auto-controle.

O sonserino era uma cobra ladina. Havia picado Harry na mente e no coração. E nestes pontos, não havia nada que fizesse o grifinório conseguir se mover dali. O veneno não era letal, mas irrefutavelmente paralisante.

Harry fechou os olhos.

O livro caiu no chão.

Draco aproximou-se do pescoço do moreno, inalando o seu cheiro. Lentamente encostou seus lábios na pele macia, fazendo-o estremecer. Percorreu suavemente o caminho até o lóbulo da orelha, permitindo-se passar a língua ali. Arrancando um suspiro.

"Harry..." – sibilava.

Os dedos longos apenas a roçar-lhe a pele, afastaram as mãos de Harry, que encobriam seu rosto chocado, como uma criança assustada, e passaram a contorna-lo, como que demarcando propriedade, que somente ele iria dominar e conhecer: meu, apenas meu. De alguma forma, ele seria o primeiro.

Malfoy agradeceu a imobilidade de Harry sussurrando, enquanto o enfeitiçava com os olhos de mercúrio, emanados de uma luz distinta, melancólica, quente, Draco o atraiu para si.

Ele era seu prisioneiro naquelas terras, à mercê da sua vontade, uma prisão voluntária. Podia senti-lo rendido, indefeso, o hálito quente de lábios ainda mais agradáveis... Um cheiro que só ele tinha e que o entorpecia...

"Tenho que sair, Draco..." – gaguejou, conseguindo desvencilhar-se, quando percebeu que as intenções do outro iam muito além de um beijo, que ele já havia conseguido de toda paixão.

"Fique... Por favor, eu preciso da sua pele, de você, Harry..."

Ele não ordenou, não o acusou de sentir o mesmo, apenas suplicou. Harry não seria forte o suficiente.

"Não posso mais esperar, você está me enlouquecendo, Harry..."

Apesar de não mais entender o que acontecia, o moreno não se sentia mais capaz de resistir a nada. Estava inerte, fraco e sedento do outro. Deixou-se escorregar para debaixo do sonserino.

As pupilas se dilataram e o calor foi insuportável. Draco tratou de arrancar as roupas, o moreno o acompanhou.

"Ouça Harry... O som do riacho longe... Os bichos na floresta, sinta esse cheiro, pra sempre você vai lembrar..." – cochichou, ouvindo do outro apenas um gemido como resposta enquanto o tomava em sua boca, Harry arqueando o corpo e tremendo, puxando os cabelos, suando, envolvendo.

Os olhos lacrimejaram, agora de prazer. E aquela noite foi só deles, não mais silenciosa, não mais pesada. Leve, quente. Tudo.

* * *

O trecho lá no começo da fic é meu mesmo! (finalmente)

O resto eu deixo na imaginação de vocês. No próximo capítulo: Lucius sabe da vitória de Draco, Harry cai num abismo sem volta.


	10. Love you to death

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, pessoas!**

Tachel Black: Esse negócio de banho frio é complicado. Eu tb costumo ler fics no trabalho e isso quase nunca dá certo, hehehehe. Sinto que posso decepcioná-la nesse chappie, mas ele foi necessário. Bjos

zu marshal: Bem, a intenção nunca foi descrever todo "o ato", mesmo pq creio q a censura da fic nãopermita. Achei melhor deixar por conta de vcs. Eu, pelo menos, tenho uma baita imaginação!hehehehe. E muito obrigada, tá? Bjos

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Anita, sim, o Draco é foda! hehehe. Olha, a questão de ele querer tanto o Harry só para si é um pouco complicada, mas tem a ver com sentimentos que ele ainda não tinha descoberto e que vão ficar mais claros nesse capítulo. Ele tentava se enganar com toda aquela vingança, quando na verdade já gostava dele... E disfarçava isso em posse. Ops ! Falei demais! Bjo e obrigada!

Sofiah Black: Tadinho do Draco, ele não tá mau... Só um pouquinho, tá? Logo logo ele não vai ficarnada mau. Bjim e brigadinha.

carlos bert: Oi! Olha, vc ainda vai sentir muita pena da Mione. Engraçado, eu não sinto nenhuma! heheheheh. Brigada, Carlos.

Amy Lupin: Graças a Merlin alguém viu quem é realmente mau! Sim, Amy, Lucius vai provar que é quase o mal personificado. Bjim e obrigada.

Mewis Slytherin: Prometo que não demorarei tanto atualizar. Estamos na reta final, já estou escrevendo os capítulos derradeiros. Bjo e brigada!

* * *

**Avisos:** Capítulo curtíssimo de transição. Mas extremamente importante para os dois e últimos capítulos que estão por vir!

**Love you to death**

_"I beg to serve  
your wish is my law  
now close those eyes  
and let me love you to death"_

Harry sentiu que precisava caminhar. Talvez não caminhar, mas ficar sozinho um pouco. Precisava pensar no que havia se tornado a sua vida desde que Draco entrara nela sem pedir licença. E sim, ele se lembrava muito bem quando Dumbledore lhe disse, enigmaticamente, que aquilo não lhe traria paz alguma.

_- E se eu dissesse que estou muito mais aliviado agora que ele estará mais perto de mim, agora que eu não tenho que mandar um pergaminho por dia para o diretor de Azkaban perguntando como ele está? Sempre com medo de que ele fizesse alguma besteira ou se machucasse seriamente? Apesar de tudo, agora eu acho que minha agonia vai acabar. _

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso misterioso e disse:

- Ou está apenas começando...

Naquela floresta densa, Harry perdia-se em seus pensamentos, tão obscuros quanto as folhas negras que dançavam ao seu redor. A luz saía por pequenas frestas entre as copas, o ar pesado, um aperto no peito.

- Haverá luz? Algum dia, eu terei paz? Eu poderei ser feliz?

As lembranças vivas da noite anterior em seu corpo. As marcas... Draco conseguiu marcar cada um de seus sentidos, da maneira mais torturante. Harry ainda podia sentir vivamente os lábios e aquelas coisas de que nunca havia provado... Maldição. Ele envergonhava-se. Mas, afinal, ter vergonha de quem? Quem havia visto o que se passara ali, naquele cubículo? Quem havia testemunhado o suor, e o arrepio? "Céus...". Harry havia se esquecido que a maior tortura vem de nós mesmos.

Ele lutou. E não conseguiu vencer esse inimigo que, sozinho e sem nenhum tipo de arma, o jogou no pior abismo que se lembrava de ter caído. Um poço de remorsos, assombrado por seus princípios desfeitos, pela sua colossal fraqueza, por Hermione.

Ela não merecia nada daquilo.

E agora, o que Harry iria fazer? Simplesmente aceitar depois de ter lutado tanto tempo? E será que havia maneira de ele não aceitar sua condição depois do que havia acontecido? Eles fizeram amor, e foi a coisa mais maravilhosa de que ele já provara. Ele queria aquilo para o resto da vida.

A paixão por Draco era tão grande, que, à beira do lago, os pés parcialmente submersos, Harry fantasiava sobre morarem juntos, o café da manhã romântico, e o Profeta Diário na porta... A cama macia à noite, só para os dois. Quem sabe, filhos. Eles poderiam adotar algum. _"Será que Draco aceitaria?_"  
Milhões de informações iam e vinham.

Esposa.

Casa.

Escândalo.

Dor.

Talvez nunca juntos.

* * *

"_Por que diabos tinha que ter sido tão bom?_", Draco perguntava-se. Podia ter sido mais uma de suas transas, como aquelas que ele costumava ter em Hogwarts. Mas essa foi diferente. O loiro pôde sentir a magia os envolvendo, celebrando aquela noite, deixando tudo na mais absoluta perfeição. Era agonizante se lembrar do rosto dele, sua boca levemente aberta, os olhos fechados, tão inocente! O pior foi acordar e não vê-lo ao seu lado. E Draco não se lembrava de ter sentido falta disso antes.

O mundo podia esquecê-los ali. Nada de guerra, ou de mulher, ou filho, ou pai... Infelizmente, esse era um conto de fadas que os dois não viveriam. Provavelmente Harry não o perdoaria por ter omitido a existência da gestação de Hermione, e se descobrisse que se encontrava com Lucius, concluiria que ele ainda estava do lado dos Comensais, para se vingar.

Certamente, depois daquela noite, Draco não conhecia mais o significado de vingança. Arriscava-se a dizer que estava apaixonado. Pegava-se rindo lembrando daqueles olhos o fitando com tanta expectativa, os cabelos negros ainda mais bagunçados, da inexperiência, do jeito como ele respondia ao seu toque. Será que Harry ainda desconfiaria dele depois de tudo? E ele, contaria a seu pai que havia se apaixonado e suportaria a sua ira?

Lucius. Esse seria um grande problema.

* * *

- Harry?

Ele não se virou ao chamado do outro. Continuou sentado, a cabeça entre os joelhos, os pés imersos. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Harry? Você está chorando?

O loiro levantou o queixo do outro suavemente, observando seus olhos vermelhos, inchados de choro.

- O que aconteceu? Não foi bom? Se arrependeu?

Harry apenas o abraçou fortemente. O nó na sua garganta não permitiria que ele falasse, ele podia apenas soluçar entre suas lágrimas.

- Ah, Harry... Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo! – Malfoy nunca havia consolado alguém, motivo pelo qual se sentia pouco a vontade com a tarefa.  
Por algum tempo, permaneceram abraçados, até que Harry controlasse seus soluços. Draco afastou-se e olhou-o. Havia apenas angústia ali, e isso partiu seu coração.

- Harry...

O moreno pousou seu indicador nos lábios do outro para que não falasse e balbuciou:

- Eu te amo...

Draco não esperava aquilo dele, pelo menos não tão cedo. Sua única reação foi abraçá-lo.

- Eu sei que você não me ama... Ainda... – disse Harry, aos soluços. Mas acho que a gente pode ser feliz... Eu... Sabe, gostaria que desse certo...

- Calma, Harry. Não chore mais. Talvez seja um pouco cedo para eu dizer, não sei... Mas eu gosto muito de você. Além do mais, tem algumas coisas que eu preciso te contar... E não sei se você ainda vai me amar depois de tudo que contar.

- Sobre o passado? Não quero saber. Não me interessa mais. Eu não quero saber de nada, Draco.

- Mas você tem q...

- Nada! – interrompeu, incisivo.

Harry estava buscando no outro as forças que lhe faltavam. Ele tinha que ter certeza de que estaria enfrentando o inferno dali para frente, mas queria que ele tivesse ao seu lado, compartilhando seu sentimento. Talvez tivesse que lhe dar algum tempo para resolver melhor tudo em sua mente, assim como Harry certamente precisava de algum tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. A única certeza que o Homem-que-sobreviveu tinha é que amava aquele homem mais que qualquer coisa, que morreria por ele, se fosse preciso.

- Ok, Harry... Vamos viver o agora.

Suavemente, Draco encostou seu rosto no dele, massageando-o, e aproveitando para ajuda-lo a despir-se. Pode ver quando as pupilas de Harry se dilataram ao beijar seu peito e deita-lo lentamente. A respiração gradualmente mais rápida, a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás. E Draco, sem suas roupas, novamente o levaria ao paraíso.

Dessa vez, os espectadores não eram apenas os pássaros, ou as árvores dali. Uma cabeleira loira escondia-se atrás de um pequeno arbusto, emanando ódio pelos poros.

- Draco...

- Pai.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou levemente o queixo, o olhar altivo.

- Draco.

- Consegui pai. Conquistei o Potter. Agora é só terminar a guerra, e acabou. Minha vingança se concretizará.

- Mentira. – disse gelidamente.

- Mas pai, eu...

- Mentira.

- Eu juro que conseg..

- MENTIRA! Seu rapazinho estúpido... Querendo me enganar, Draco? Acaso eu sou um idiota?

- MAS EU GARANTO QUE CONSEGUI, PAI! – exaltou-se.

- Você conseguiu? – indagou, soltando uma risada sarcástica. O que você conseguiu, meu inútil filho, foi se apaixonar perdidamente pelo nojento do Potter. Eu lhe avisei, Draco Malfoy! Como pôde cair nessa armadilha?

Draco calou-se, apavorado. "_Como ele sabe_?". Com o olhar maligno, Lucius continuou.

- Eu tenho os observado, Draco... Aquilo que vocês fazem tão frequentemente no lago não tem me parecido em nada com uma vingança. Eu vejo em sua face, meu filho. Você o ama! Mas não se preocupe. Você fez a sua escolha, certamente farei a minha. Aproveite bem o Potter, que eu mesmo prosseguirei com a SUA vingança! – frisou. Agora vá atrás dele, a sua hora de me servir ainda virá. E em breve.

- Pai!

- Adeus, Draco.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry pareceu ter esquecido de todas as preocupações que acossavam a sua mente. Draco o estava fazendo esquecer de quem era, para que estavam ali. Estavam vivendo uma paixão ardente e inconsequente. O loiro, no entanto, não conseguia se desfazer das palavras do seu pai. O que seria a tal vingança? Onde o pai queria chegar? Aquilo lhe tirava o sono, o desequilibrava, e se não fosse o torpor em que Harry se encontrava, já teria notado sua preocupação.

Como se não bastasse, Hermione continuava a enviar cartas e mais cartas, e podia ler algumas antes que Joseph as destruísse. Ela estava no nono mês, em breve a menina nasceria.

_"Meu amor, _

Mesmo achando que você não está conseguindo ler os pergaminhos, estou mandando mais esse com notícias, quem sabe não chega a você?  
Bem, eu sei que pode ser estranho para você ler isso, mas estou grávida! Sim, nosso sonho, amor. E todo dia, converso com o nosso bebê, sabe, será uma menina, e lhe digo que seu pai está longe, mais que logo voltará para ficarmos juntos novamente.  
A Molly me ajudará a ter o bebê, estou planejando fazer o parto em casa mesmo. Estou muito empolgada, já comprei tantas coisas pra ela!  
Te amo muito,

Hermione"

Draco estava completamente enjoado de todas aquelas cartas, toda aquela esperança ridícula. Ele não suportava mais lê-las, tinha ganas de matar alguém quando punha os olhos sobre elas. O pior era imaginar o rosto de Harry ao saber que havia tido uma filha, e Draco não o deixou saber. Doía saber que a sua felicidade duraria apenas até o momento em que ele descobrisse.

- Oh, não... Está tudo tão perfeito... Por que ela tinha que ter ficado grávida?

- Falando sozinho, Draco?

- Grant! – assustou-se.

- Sim, quem mais seria? De quem estava falando?

- Nada. Me deixe. – disse, desvencilhando-se dele, que já o tomava pela cintura.

- Não fuja, Draco. Você me deve muito, sabia? – disse, contendo a fúria.

- Dane-se, Grant. Vai pro inferno! – praguejou.

O outro riu.

- Adoro ir para inferno com você, sabia... – provocou, atacando o pescoço de Draco, beijando-o selvagemente.

- Me solta, me solta! – gritava, debatendo-se.

- Eu sou bem maior que você, Draco. Acho melhor você não resistir, vai ser bem pior.

Draco acertou um soco em cheio no rosto de Joseph e correu com todas as suas forças. Depois de ter se distanciado do QG, concluiu amargamente que havia acabado de assinar a sua sentença.

* * *

Nota: Lá em cima, trecho da maravilhosa _Love you to death_, Type o Negative. 


	11. Die with me

**Será que alguém ainda se lembra dessa fic? Devo milhões de desculpas, eu sei. Mas infelizmente minha faculdade que estava em greve retornou em dezembro, e eu definitivamente não tive oportunidade para escrever o capítulo em tempo hábil. Mil desculpas mesmo. Foi entre um cálculo e outro que escrevi esse capítulo. Perdoem se não estiver bom, no momento foi o que pude fazer. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, e também não sei se vou poder escrever o último logo. Se vocês quiserem dar algumas sugestões, estou aberta a elas, quem sabe não encurta a entrega do_ gran finale!_** **Mil beijos.**

_

* * *

_

_E no último capítulo..._

- Adoro ir para inferno com você, sabia... – provocou, atacando o pescoço de Draco, beijando-o selvagemente.

- Me solta, me solta! – gritava, debatendo-se.

- Eu sou bem maior que você, Draco. Acho melhor você não resistir, vai ser bem pior.

Draco acertou um soco em cheio no rosto de Joseph e correu com todas as suas forças. Depois de ter se distanciado do QG, concluiu amargamente que havia acabado de assinar a sua sentença.

_

* * *

_

_**Cap.11 Die with me**_

"_Olhos, vede_

_mais uma vez; é a última. Um abraço permiti-vos_

_também, ó braços! Lábios, que sois a porta do hálito,_

_com um beijo legítimo selai este contrato sempiterno_

_com a morte exorbitante._

_Vede como_

_sobre vosso ódio a maldição caiu e como o céu vos_

_mata as alegrias valendo-se do amor."_

Um pingo gelado de suor descia por sua testa pálida. A respiração entrecortada, as mãos frias como as de um defunto que há horas havia recebido as boas-vindas da morte. Suas pernas trêmulas relutavam em mantê-lo de pé, as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos sem que houvesse permissão. Ele sabia que o outro estava bem perto. Era aquela sensação peculiar de quando sabemos que alguém se aproxima, mesmo que pelas costas. E pela intensidade daquela impressão, ele estava muito perto.

Draco apoiou-se numa árvore e ofegou, dando-se por vencido. Não conseguia mais correr, não tinha forças. Lançou um olhar às suas costas, mas ainda não podia vê-lo. Começou a sentir vertigens, nunca havia corrido com tamanha paixão. Sabia que disso dependia muito, algo que ainda não podia dimensionar. O seu instinto berrava em seus ouvidos que deveria chegar o quanto antes a sua barraca, mas ainda não havia passado por sua cabeça o que fazer quando estivesse lá. O que dizer se Harry perguntasse por que ele estava tão angustiado, ou o que dizer se o maldito Garret tivesse chegado lá antes dele e contado tudo que viera fazendo nos últimos meses, detalhe por detalhe? Seu estômago se contraiu. Tinha que matar o homem, só isso o salvaria.

Logo, havia alguém às suas costas. As folhas no chão delatavam. Seus pêlos do pescoço se arrepiaram.

- Draco... – sussurrou com escárnio Joseph, encostando sua vassoura de lado.

- Fique longe de mim, seu verme nojento! – esbravejou Malfoy, parecendo mais cansando do que enfurecido.

- Não se preocupe. Nunca mais vou encostar um dedo em você. Mas você vai pagar tão caro por isso que vai preferir não ter se negado a mim.

Draco engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele falava sério e agora era terrivelmente tarde para tentar consertar algo. Podia notar pela sua risada maligna, era quase como ele mesmo costumava rir. Um contentamento que só estava no rosto, enquanto o coração transbordava os piores sentimentos. Resignado, aceitou quando o outro sacou a varinha em sua direção.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Sentiu uma dor súbita ao bater a cabeça num tronco forte, um baque surdo como se o som de sua própria queda só tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos instantes depois, e logo não viu mais nada.

* * *

Harry ouviu passos. Devia ser Draco chegando. Mas surpreendeu quando viu que era outra pessoa.

- Joseph? O que o traz aqui ainda mais essa hora? – perguntou Harry sorridente, ainda que confuso. O outro baixou a cabeça, constrangido.

- Um belo lugar vocês têm aqui, hein Harry? – comentou, sem saber como diria o que realmente fora fazer.

- Sim, é um lugar realmente maravilhoso, pena que não vim a passeio... – lamentou-se, tentando disfarçar qualquer sentimento que tivesse pelo lugar. - Você viu Draco por aí, ou lá no QG? Ah, me desculpe, você parece cansado. Por que não se senta se um pouco?

Garret fitou Harry por alguns segundos e quase sentiu culpa em ter ido lá para fazer aquilo. Ele parecia tão estupidamente apaixonado, mal conseguia disfarçar. O desgraçado do Malfoy havia enfeitiçado o pobre homem. O grande Harry Potter. Grandes homens, com coração fraco. Já havia visto muitos deles caírem. Que antítese... Mas ele tinha ordens superiores e cumpriria o seu dever, mesmo que achasse que não era o Potter que tinha que pagar o preço por ele ter sido desprezado... A vida nunca era justa mesmo, não havia sido com ele, de qualquer forma. Estendeu uma das mãos com um maço de pergaminhos enrolados e apontou para o moreno.

- Bem, Harry... Não tenho tempo para me sentar, muito menos descansar. Vim trazer umas coisas pra você, e espero que não seja tarde demais.

Harry o olhou confuso, um pequeno sorriso esmaecendo em seu rosto, e segurou os pergaminhos. Sentou-se no chão e começou a desembrulhar um a um, curioso pelo que o outro lhe trouxera. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era bom, seu coração acelerou. Sorrateiramente, o outro deixou o lugar. Não gostaria de saber a reação de Harry, ele mesmo não saberia o que fazer em seu lugar.

Harry começou a ler linha por linha, e por um momento pegou-se rindo daquelas palavras. Por um momento percebeu que não respirava. Cada uma daquelas palavras o transportava para sua casa, sua cama macia. A pele de Hermione na sua, e sua mão na barriga dela. E os sonhos, eles estavam ali, realizando-se em um pedaço de pergaminho. Uma piada... sim, mas estava começando a duvidar do bom gosto dela.

"_Estou esperando um bebê, meu amor!..._

_Vai ser uma menina..._

_Tenho certeza que logo tudo vai acabar e seremos os três muito felizes! Os quatro, quer dizer, agora o Malfoy faz parte da família, não é?..._

_Por que não me responde nenhuma carta?..._

_Já estou com os malditos enjôos, mas é tudo normal. O bebê está bem, fui ao St. Mungus na última semana..._

_E todo dia, converso com o nosso bebê, sabe, será uma menina, e lhe digo que seu pai está longe, mais que logo voltará para ficarmos juntos novamente..."_

Ao final, Harry deixava que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Depois de ler aqueles pergaminhos, se deu conta de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Ninguém seria tão engenhoso. Conhecia muito bem a letra de Hermione, melhor ainda a maneira a qual ela gostava de escrever em suas cartas. Às vezes, um sorriso contagiante tomava conta de seu rosto quando ele compreendia o significado daquelas linhas, noutro momento seu rosto, coberto por suas mãos sedentas, contorciam-se em profunda dor. Era difícil decidir qual o sentimento mais forte: a felicidade ou a tristeza pela terrível traição que sofrera. Como pôde ser tão estúpido! Draco... Gritou pelo perdão da mulher. Amaldiçoou o dia em que amou o loiro, puniu-se por saber que aquele ser tão desprezível era o amor da sua vida e não merecia uma migalha que fosse de sua confiança e sentimento. Céus, ele havia confiado a Draco a sua própria vida e este o apunhalava pelas costas como nem Voldemort ousou fazer! Seu antigo arquiinimigo costumou ser mais honrado... Parecia até odiá-lo menos do que Draco demonstrara.

- Como eu pude ser tão... cego! Como pude abandonar a Mione... Você não precisava ter feito isso, Draco... Porque eu te amaria de qualquer jeito... – murmurou, os olhos escorrendo uma última lágrima, deitado sobre o chão. A verdade é que o sonho de Harry Potter acabara ali.

Draco acordou cuspindo um monte de terra que se amontoou em sua boca na queda. Deveria estar horrível, podia sentir o sangue escorrendo por uma pequena fenda aberta em sua cabeça, que latejava. Parecia ter levado uma surra daquelas, seu corpo todo doía. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficara ali, desacordado, mas sabia que fora tempo suficiente para o maldito Garret ter contado tudo para Harry.

Por um momento, Draco pensou em fugir. Não suportaria ver dor naquela pessoa que havia se tornado tudo para ele. Coisa que outrora fora sua diversão, agora era o mesmo que submetê-lo à mesma agonia. Como o convenceria que tinha feito aquilo porque o amava e não por causa de uma vingança? Ele mesmo jamais acreditaria, afinal fora assim que tudo começou. Por causa de uma retaliação ridícula que se virou de maneira potencialmente forte e fatal contra ele. Torcia para que Harry tivesse a mesma compaixão de sempre.

Mas congelou.

Será que Garret o estava consolando? Será que aquele maldito estava se aproveitando do **seu** Harry? O que o homem-que-sobreviveu estava pensando agora? Estava amaldiçoando-o? Odiava-o? Ou entendera que aquilo fora um ato desesperado de amor? Será que alguém seria tão bom assim? Draco não tentaria adivinhar, ele iria descobrir agora mesmo, ainda que isso custasse ter que se levantar dali naquele estado.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, Draco conseguiu chegar à barraca. Ela estaria completamente vazia, não fossem alguns pergaminhos embolados no chão. E sentiu seu sangue parar de circular.

- Estou completamente perdido. – sentenciou, os olhos marejando, as mãos trêmulas. – O maldito não havia destruído os pergaminhos!

Draco deixou-se desabar no chão. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido para tentar consertar aquilo. Tinha que pensar em alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Desesperado, o loiro embrenhou-se na floresta e correu até o lugar em costumava encontrar-se com seu pai. Sem saber que Harry estava não muito longe dali, lendo e relendo cuidadosamente os últimos pergaminhos que Hermione lhe enviara.

* * *

- MEU PAI, ONDE ESTÁ O MEU PAI! – berrava Draco à entrada da gruta. PAI!

- Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius... Achei que não viria mais! – sussurrou um espectro que se aproximava.

- Cadê o meu pai, eu preciso falar com ele!

- Pobre Draco... Você está um lixo... – zombou o homem, que agora mostrava seu rosto. Era Garret.

- Você!

O homem riu.

- Eu quero falar com meu pai, por Merlin! Onde está meu pai? – gritava.

- Seu pai... – gargalhou o homem. Você se lembra de uma garota conhecida em Hogwarts por ser uma sabe-tudo insuportável? Acho que ele foi lhe fazer uma visitinha...

- HERMIONE!

- É, acho que é assim que aquela sangue-ruim se chama... – desdenhou.

- Oh, céus... – murmurou, sentindo o estômago dar voltas. O que ele foi fazer lá?

Antes que o outro dissesse palavra alguma, a resposta veio na mente de Draco claramente. Sabia o que Lucius fora fazer na casa de Hermione e tinha que chegar lá antes que fosse tarde demais – e correu, mais rápido que podia.

- Hey, Malfoy! – gritou o homem. Seu pai deixou um presentinho pra você! – e estendeu a mão com uma vassoura. Draco o encarou, desconfiado, mas uma vassoura era tudo que precisava nesse momento.

O ex-sonserino voou com gana, como se o pomo de ouro estivesse a centímetros de sua mão e ele não o alcançasse. "Não posso deixar ele matá-la, não posso deixar ele matá-la...". Draco sabia que aquilo, sim, seria o seu fim.

* * *

Hermione aconchegava-se no sofá com sua grande barriga, assistindo a um programa imbecil na TV. Não havia nada de bom passando àquela hora. O sono não vinha, e seu bebê não parava de se remexer em seu ventre, causando desconforto.

- Calminha aí, garotinha. Já está quase na hora de nascer, mas você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho! – brincou, acariciando a barriga.

De repente, a campainha tocou. Ela não estava esperando ninguém, muito menos àquela hora da noite. Seria Molly? Bem, ela costumava vir algumas vezes na semana ver se ela estava bem, mas não havia enviado nenhum pergaminho avisando àquela noite.

Com dificuldade, Hermione levantou-se e foi atender à porta. O seu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante em que o de seu visitante se abriu.

- Surpresa, sangue-ruim! Há quanto tempo! – saudou, fazendo um movimento com a varinha que prendeu a mulher à parede. Outros bruxos entraram na casa.

- Ora ora ora, mas então é aqui que você vive... – disse, fazendo gozação e observando em volta. - Sabia que o Potter não seria capaz de lhe dar algo decente pra viver.

- VAI EMBORA DAQUI, MALFOY! – gritou, desesperada, acompanhando o Comensal com os olhos.

- Ah, não vou não... – murmurou, quase encostando seu nariz ao da mulher, que virava o rosto, enojada.

Lucius deu uma olhada em toda a casa e virou-se para os outros, ordenando:

- Destruam tudo.

Os homens puseram-se a ordenar, com suas varinhas, que os móveis se espatifassem nas paredes, fazendo estrondos horríveis. Malfoy se deliciava ao ver a expressão de pânico de Hermione.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo fazer desse jeito com você... Mas posso lhe dar um aperitivo. CRUCIO!

Hermione gritava de dor, podia sentir seu bebê se contorcendo em sua barriga. Será que ela também sentia aquela dor terrível? Ela não suportava pensar nisso. A dor era tão grande que, de fato, ela não suportava pensar em absolutamente nada. Quando Lucius interrompeu a tortura, sentiu suas pernas molhando-se. Sua bolsa havia acabado de estourar. Hermione chorou baixinho. As contrações agora começariam a lhe atacar.

- Urgh, que nojo! Não pensei que fosse viver para ver isso! Acho que agora você deve estar com uma dor parecida com Crucio, não é, sangue-ruim? Divirta-se... – riu, acompanhado pelos outros homens. Lucius interrompeu o feitiço que a mantinha suspensa à parede e o corpo dela desabou ao chão, o que arrancou mais risos dos homens.

- Amarrem as pernas dela, ela não vai ter esse bebê! – ordenou.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso... Não mate minha filha... – implorou, tremendo. Se fosse pela vida de sua filha, não se importaria em implorar pela sua vida a um comensal.

- Oh... – exclamou desconsolado Malfoy, aproximando-se dela. Quando chegou bem perto, ele sorriu cinicamente – Temo que não tenha escolha, sangue-ruim.

Hermione chorava copiosamente, enquanto aqueles outros homens, talvez novos comensais, jogavam feitiços que imobilizavam suas pernas como se cordas as houvessem prendido. Ela fechou os olhos fortemente, travando uma luta interna pra proteger seu bebê de qualquer feitiço que fosse. Amava demais a sua filha para perdê-la assim.

- Harry... Harry... – chamava, movendo debilmente os lábios.

Lucius gargalhou.

- Por que você acha que ele viria agora, sua tola! Sabe o que ele está fazendo? Deve estar transando e berrando de prazer com o idiota inútil do meu filho! – gritou, possesso. Ele esqueceu de você... Ele não virá te ajudar, ele não se importa com esse menina na sua barriga. Ele ama Draco!

- NÃO! – gritou, chocado com as palavras – Não é verdade! Você é um mentiroso desgraçado, Malfoy!

- Então espere por ele, espere... Porque sim, ele virá, mulher. Mas você não vai mais estar aqui para ver isso.

Hermione foi submetida aos mais diversos feitiços de tortura. Com uma força sobre-humana, tentava proteger a todo custo seu bebê, não se preocupava mais com sua própria vida. E possivelmente estava conseguindo, pois a criança não mexia mais em seu ventre. Havia também a possibilidade de ela não estar mais viva.

- NÃO! PAREM COM ISSO, PAREM! CHEGA! – berrava. Seu esforço foi tanto que perdeu os sentidos completamente.

Diante do corpo inerte dela, um deles perguntou.

- Ela está morta, Lucius?

- Não. – disse, movendo o corpo dela com um dos pés. - Ela desmaiou. A desgraçada é forte! Mas não se preocupem, ainda faltam alguns convidados para nossa festa. E eu garanto que dessa noite ela não passa. Menos uma sangue-ruim nojenta no mundo.

Neste momento, Draco escancarava a porta e via a cena, horrorizado.

- PAI?

* * *

Harry ainda estava mortificado pela culpa. Girava de um lado para outro, procurando por respostas, montando um verdadeiro quebra-cabeça em sua mente. Observando como tudo lamentavelmente se encaixava. Assistindo de camarote o que fora a sua derrocada. E dando-se conta que, apesar de tudo, hesitava em deixar Draco, hesitava em odiá-lo. Só poderia estar ficando louco. 

Ainda que não soubesse o que fazer, Harry certamente tinha que voltar para sua casa. O nenê estava prestes a nascer. Tinha que ver Hermione, tinha que tentar explicar o que acontecera. Talvez mentir... Mas consertar tudo.

Ia voltar. Ainda que sua mente fosse uma caixinha de surpresas para ele mesmo, ainda que ele não tivesse nenhuma idéia do que dizer, tinha que voltar e faria isso agora.

* * *

- Bem a tempo, Draco. Bem a tempo... – regozijou-se Lucius.

- O que diabos está fazendo? – perguntou Draco, chocado ao ver o corpo de Hermione no chão.

- Prosseguindo com a sua vingança, já que você não tem competência o bastante para isso – disse ríspido, fazendo sumir toda a expressão de alegria de seu rosto. Como sempre, Draco, limpando a sua sujeira e ensinando a você como que é que as coisas devem ser feitas.

Draco correu e se ajoelhou ao lado da mulher, que respirava precariamente. Indignado, virou-se para o pai com ela nos braços.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? Ela está morrendo, pai!

Os outros comensais riram dele.

- A presença de Potter na sua vida realmente foi o seu fim. Desde quando você sente pena disso? – perguntou, apontando o corpo de Hermione.

- Desde quando a morte dela, PAI, levar a única pessoa que eu amo na vida – resmungou, entre - dentes.

- Como ousa, seu bastardo! – gritou, enfurecido, dando um tapa no rosto de Draco. Tudo isso por causa daquele imbecil do Potter! Onde está todo aquele ódio, Draco! O que ele nos fez passar, o que ele nos faz passar! Ele levou nosso mestre, ele nos deixou desmoralizados! Como pode amá-lo! Você não é digno do meu nome, era você quem deveria estar no lugar dessa mulher! – gritou, estapeando Draco ainda mais, que caiu no chão.

- Então não perca tempo, pai. Mate-me. Mate-me agora. Porque depois do que acontecer aqui, eu não terei mais vida.

- Não seja ingênuo... Acha que não previ que você teria essa reação? Você não quer morrer, Draco. Você é muito covarde pra isso. Pois eu vou lhe dizer o que vai acontecer... – disse, entregando uma varinha a Draco e segurando seu queixo. Você vai matar essa mulher. Eu devo ir embora agora, antes que aurores comecem a aparatar aqui como malditas abelhas.

"Não tente bancar o esperto, Draco. Eu saberei o que fez, e como fez. Se não matá-la, será você a me implorar pela morte. E você sabe que eu te acharia no inferno. Azkaban para você será o paraíso perto do que sou capaz. Aliás, com a morte dela, você será sentenciado à morte, mas ela será rápida, quase indolor. Você escolhe..."

Sob esta última sentença, os homens desaparataram da sala. Draco começou a soluçar, o choro incontrolável em sua garganta. Estava cansado, destruído... Realmente desejava morrer. Olhou para ela, tão pálida, indefesa. Como puderam fazer aquilo com uma mulher que esperava uma criança? A verdade é que realmente jamais sentira compaixão neste tipo de situação. Comensais deveriam fazer esse tipo de coisa sem titubear. Arrastou-se até Hermione e tomou sua cabeça em seu colo, implorando para que ela acordasse. Sua respiração ficava cada vez pior.

Draco, então, desejou que ela morresse e acabasse com aquela agonia.

Não conseguiria matá-la, não poderia. Se ela morresse, talvez ainda sua vida ainda tivesse uma salvação. Com a varinha, ele soltou as pernas dela do feitiço que as amarravam e tomou-a nos braços.

- Harry?...

- Hermione, você!... – exclamou, surpreso e emocionado.

- Draco... Cadê o Harry... – sussurrou, os olhos girando nas órbitas.

Draco irrompeu em choro.

- Eu não sei, Hermione. Eu queria muito que ele estivesse aqui.

Hermione apertou os olhos fortemente e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa.

- Calma, não se esforce! – pediu.

- Minha filha...

- Eu sinto muito, Mione... Eu sinto muito! – chorava.

- Ela ainda vive, Draco. Tire ela de mim, você pode salvá-la.

O loiro olhou para a mulher pasmo. O que diabos ela estava pedindo?

- TIRE ELA DE MIM, SEU ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA! – berrou, com as últimas forças que ainda restavam.

- Mas, como? – perguntou, aos prantos.

- Não sei, corte... Pegue qualquer coisa qualquer coisa que corte. Não use a varinha, qualquer feitiço pode atingi-la. – sussurrou.

Draco estava atônito. Hermione estava pedindo para que ele a abrisse e tirasse o bebê do seu ventre. Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo. Levantou-se e começou a procurar desesperado no que restou do armário da sala algum instrumento de corte. No meio de chaves, canetas e outras quinquilharias, encontrou um estilete grande. Aproximou-se dela. Hesitou.

- Hermione, não posso fazer isso... – choramingou.

- Você vai fazer, Draco. Não queira ser amaldiçoado por uma mulher grávida, no fim de seus dias... – murmurou, esboçando um sorriso. - Força! Eu preciso de você agora. Estou morrendo, Draco. Salve-a.

Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça e delicadamente levantou a camiseta dela, tirando-a.

- Oh, céus... – chorou.

- Diga que eu o amo, Draco. Que jamais vou deixá-lo.

- Sim... – respondeu, aos soluços, antes de cobrir o rosto dela com a camiseta.

Um choro. Como era doce aquela vozinha inocente. Draco tirou a própria roupa e envolveu a menina, limpando o sangue que a envolvia. Ela era grande, muito branca, e tinha os olhos da mãe. Ele quase riu diante daquele milagre. Como ela poderia ser perfeita, depois de tudo? Recostou-se num canto com ela nos braços, as lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto. Ouviu passos lá fora. Medo. Antes que pudesse se esconder, viu aqueles olhos.

* * *

Harry entrou em sua casa e ficou sem reação. Todos os móveis despedaçados, aquele cheiro horrível no ar. Cheiro de morte. Havia sangue no chão. E havia ela.

E ele.

Com passos lentos, Harry aproximou-se do corpo imóvel, mutilado. Ela mais parecia uma boneca recortada, a sua palidez mórbida contrastava com o sangue que adornava a sua volta. Curvado sobre ela, Harry revelou o seu rosto por trás da camiseta. Ela parecia satisfeita. E tudo pareceu absolutamente silencioso.

Grito.

A dor lacerante cortou sua garganta e incapacitou seus pulmões. Seus dedos afogados naquele vermelho profundo afagaram, beijaram, apertaram, arrancaram cabelos. E sua voz implorou por perdão, e amaldiçoou a vida. E suas pernas o impulsionaram para cima, e fraquejaram. E os cacos do chão encontraram conforto em sua carne. E mais alguém chorava.

- Você...

Draco levantou-se e foi até ele, aos prantos. Estendeu-lhe um embrulho e despediu-se:

- Ela lhe deixou esse presente. E ela te ama, amou... Do jeito que você merece.

Harry olhou para aquele pequeno amontoado de tecido e não pôde sentir nada. Era ela, a menina, sua filha. Mas ele não a amava, e deveria ser um monstro por isso. Por que ela estava viva? Ela era o símbolo da sua maldição. Quando viu seu rosto, notou que ela tinha os olhos da mãe, punindo-o, enlouquecendo-o. Não conseguia nem ao menos segurá-la.

- Você a matou pra me castigar, não foi? Você a matou e acabou com a minha vida. Você conseguiu.

Da porta, Draco parou. E o olhou melancolicamente.

- Nada do que eu fizer ou disser vai trazer o seu perdão, Harry. Não vou me esforçar.

- Não vá embora.

Harry deu-lhe as costas e entrou no quarto, roboticamente. O cômodo não estava destruído. O maldito havia destruído apenas a sala. Colocou a menina brandamente na cama e voltou.

- Por quê? – perguntou, ao se aproximar. - Amar você já não era punição o bastante? Por que você tinha que levá-la? Por quê? – os joelhos fraquejaram novamente, levando-o ao chão.

- Eu não fiz isso, Harry. Eu não a matei. Eu cheguei aqui, meu pai... Bem, ele estava aqui, e já estava tudo destruído e ela estava morrendo. E me pediu para salvar a menina, eu tive que fazê-lo, ela implorou!

- Seu bastardo mentiroso! Por que ainda mente! POR QUE AINDA MENTE! – gritava, descontrolado, jogando Draco na parede e esmurrando-o.

- Pare Harry! – gritou uma voz grave e forte.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Eu sabia Dumbledore, eu sabia que havia alguma coisa acontecendo aqui!– uma voz feminina lamentou.

Dumbledore correu para separá-los enquanto Molly debruçava-se sobre o corpo inerte de Hermione.

- Ele a matou, Dumbledore... – chorou, abraçando o velho professor.

Draco estava caído no chão, as mãos no rosto. O velho se afastou de Harry e ordenou que Malfoy se levantasse. Agarrou-o pelo rosto e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Draco teve a impressão de que sua mente estava sendo sugada.

Dumbledore girou a cabeça em sinal negativo e olhou para Harry.

- Não foi ele. Ele não a matou.

- EU SEI QUE FOI ELE, DUMBLEDORE! ELE A LEVOU DE MIM! Ele sabia que eu ia descobrir toda a farsa e resolveu matá-la antes que eu soubesse de toda a verdade, foi ele! – berrava Harry, que se aproximava de Hermione novamente, transtornado. Molly derramava lágrimas copiosamente, e quando ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, abraçou-o fortemente.

- Oh, Harry... Que desgraça, meu filho. Ela estava tão feliz, apesar de tudo. Apesar de você estar longe... Ela queria tanto essa menina! – lamentava.

De repente, um choro interrompeu o silêncio que se instalou. A criança reclamava a plenos pulmões. Harry tapou os ouvidos.

- Faça ela parar, Molly. – pediu com a voz fraca, e a mulher imediatamente se levantou e foi até o encontro da menina.

Dumbledore se afastou e chamou Draco.

- Draco... Eu sei o que aconteceu, acredite-me, sei o que aconteceu.

- Mas não tem idéia da dor, Dumbledore. – disse morbidamente.

- Não tenho. Mas você deve presumir a minha tristeza em saber que isso poderia ser evitado e nada fiz.

Draco dirigiu-lhe um olhar cansado.

- Não quero suas desculpas. Você é cheio disso. E eu estou cheio de você. Estou cheio de tudo, dessa vida que só me faz tropeçar, não quero mais...

- Draco...

- Não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Preciso te esconder, garoto. Você sabe que seu pai não desistirá de te encontrar. Você sabe que a sua sentença está assinada, não sabe? Você precisa se esconder até que o encontremos. Até que possamos dar um fim nisso tudo.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu vou querer essa vida? E o que te faz pensar que isso vai ter um fim?

- Você tem que viver, Draco! Você ainda não entendeu nada! – gritou, sacudindo-o.

- Pois bem, me esconda. Não tenho forças pra lutar contra o que quer que seja.

O velho se afastou do loiro e aproximou-se de Harry, que estava sentado sobre o que restava de alguns móveis, o olhar distante.

- Preciso ir por um instante, Harry. Logo chegarão os aurores, não se preocupe. Em breve estarei aqui.

De braços dados, Dumbledore e Draco desapareceram.

* * *

Os olhos doíam. A claridade era como milhares de agulhas perfurando-os. O teto era muito branco, as cortinas azuis em volta... Sto Mungus. As ataduras em seus braços provavam que não o haviam deixado morrer. E para salvar quem? Com esforço, sentou-se na cama. Os flashes daquela noite em sua mente, e o que quer que houvesse em sua barriga estava agora no chão. Seus músculos exaustos o levaram ao chão e por alguns metros ele se arrastou.

Logo uma série de enfermeiros corria ao seu encalço, apoiando e levando-o de volta para a cama, enquanto ele gritava os mais sujos impropérios.

- Acalme-se, senhor. Dumbledore já deve estar chegando.

A imagem voltou a se misturar e embaçar, só vira a varinha de um deles girando e tocando a sua fronte.

* * *

- Como ele está? 

- Hoje achamos o pobre no chão, senhor. Conseguiu se levantar da cama e se arrastar até ali. Não estava nada bem. Disse coisas que eu nem sabia que existia.

- Compreensível, senhora. Agora nos deixe a sós.

Dumbledore colocou a mão na testa de Harry. Ele estava febril.

- Harry, pode me ouvir?

Ele mexeu de leve a cabeça. Por um momento, o velho bruxo não sabia o que dizer.

- Lamento que venha a entender a profecia assim, rapaz. Era para ter sido mais simples, bem mais simples...

Silêncio. Harry abre os olhos.

- Desde o começo de tudo, houve um sentimento forte que ligava vocês dois. Mas o acaso do destino fez com que vocês não o interpretassem de maneira correta. Sempre se odiando, sempre aquela tensão. Eu não ia intervir. Nada do que ninguém dissesse faria qualquer um de vocês dois ponderar. Essas coisas só nós mesmos podemos descobrir. E aí veio a profecia, que dizia que a vida de um dependia do outro. Eu vi ali a resposta. Mas vocês não viram. Você viu o maior transtorno na sua vida e ele viu a oportunidade de se vingar. Péssimos ingredientes para qualquer receita de felicidade.

- Cale-se seu velho egoísta – sibilou – Por que você acha que conhece toda a verdade do mundo? Pois eu vou dizer o que você é: Um bastardo que gosta de controlar a vida dos outros, e que achou em mim o principal ator da sua tragédia. Tudo isso é por sua causa, tudo que aconteceu comigo teve apenas um responsável: VOCÊ. – murmurava, contorcendo-se pelo ódio.

- Eu reconheço minha culpa, Harry. Mas tive a melhor das inten...

- CALE-SE! Você acha que vai conseguir alguma espécie de perdão?Como é que vou saber se você não está por trás de tudo? Como é que você foi para minha casa no exato momento em que tudo aconteceu? É quando eu vejo você que eu sinto pena por não ter continuado dormindo no armário da casa dos Dursleys.

- Eu sei que foi uma desgraça, Harry. Mas você tem que superar, você tem uma filha! Você não pode abrir mão da sua vida assim. Quanto a eu ir para sua casa, foi Molly que pediu que eu a acompanhasse. Ela tinha um mal pressentimento...

Harry riu. Num movimento sobre-natural, jogou o velho na parede e apanhou sua varinha.

- Sabe o que me impede de te matar aqui mesmo? – ameaçou, a varinha na garganta de Alvo. - Você é o único que sabe onde o bastardo está.

- Harry, eu não posso... Não posso te dizer onde ele se esconde, seria arriscado demais para vocês dois.

- Eu não vou deixar que você interfira na minha vida mais, Dumbledore. Eu EXIJO que você me diga o paradeiro de Draco. Se você está assim tão arrependido, faça algo que me faça parar de pensar em te reduzir a pó agora mesmo.

- Eu...

- AGORA!

* * *

- Mestre... 

- O que foi.

- A filha deles, mestre. A menina está viva.

Lucius torceu os punhos em fúria.

- Draco... – murmurou. – Meu próprio filho me traiu! Ele não devia ter me desafiado!

- Mataremos a menina, mestre?

- Claro que não, seu estúpido! Acha que conseguiríamos sair vivos se tentássemos encontra-la? Deve ter centenas de aurores vigiando-a. Minha busca agora é por Draco Malfoy. Vou encontrá-lo nem que seja no inferno.

* * *

_Now like a bird she flew away_

_To chase her dreams  
Of books and praise_

_Still I miss her, yes I miss her_

_Since she's gone_

* * *

Não precisa dizer que no início é Romeu e Julieta, né? ;)


End file.
